Life Can't Be Easy Can It
by Lysaka
Summary: *Sequel for San Francisco Newsies* Just when things start calming down, three newsies join the LH, and a secret is revealed that effects Killjoy's, Prankster's, Marbles' and Ramble's lives
1. Trouble in Paradise

Hey there! It's Lysaka and this is my next story! I know I said I'd wait until it was all finished, but I'm tired of waiting and I have many chapters to go until it stops, and I'll continue to work on it. 

IMPORTANT READ!!! This is the sequel to San Francisco Newsies…if you haven't read it, I suggest you should, that way you might know what's going on. 

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I OWN NEWSIES! My father is also the pope! (Neither of the pervious statements are true, please do not sue)

One last note: To all of those that read my last story you know I have to do this. Please review! If you do you'll get Cake and Ice Cream! But only for this chapter, because we're having a birthday today, so I'll see if I can sneak some cake home! 

To the story!

**************************************************** *****************

The months flew by for the four siblings. It was a cool crisp autumn day of September. Summers heat was slowly leaving the city. Soon the bitter winter would hit New York. The newsies were not to fond of the bitter wind. Selling in the streets when most of the people were inside, enjoying the winter day with there family. The people only came out to do Christmas shopping or to go to work. But the newsies needed to eat; they needed to make a living, so on the streets they would be, carrying the banner for a penny a pape. 

Prank hugged herself and shivered. She was used to New York's hot sun. She had never seen a New York winter, but she didn't like the stories the New York newsies told her. It made her yearn to be home, in San Francisco, but the yearness went away when she looked into the face of her boyfriend, Racetrack. But she still missed her friends in California. She only wrote to a couple of them, and only got one letter back. Prank knew how fast people left the old lodging house and the postal service was so slow. That it took about a month for a letter to come there and back. But her life was now in New York. So she pushed her thoughts of California out of her mind as her and Race stepped into the lodging house.

Prank pulled off her jacket and shivered. 

"It's so cold." Prank turned to look into the darkening sky.

Racetrack looked in shocked.

"What'd ya mean? It's not dat cold."

"Hey," Prank objected. "I'm used to heat and fog, it doesn't get that cold in California."

"Well den, you'se gonna hate da snow." Race replied as the couple entered the boys bunkroom, most of the newsies were in the room.

"You mean it snow's here?" Prank asked, then groaned. "I've never seen snow before."

"Neva!" cried several newsies that had lived through several New York winters.

"No," Prank replied then looked over to her sister Marbles in the corner with Mush.

"Hey Marbles," she cried. Marbles turned her head and faced her sister.

"What?"

"What made us come to New York?" Prank asked.

"You wanted to go as far from San Francisco as possible, it was either this or Maine." She said.

"Oh yes," Prank replied.

"Well, I'se glad ya came heah," Race offered.

"Oh yeah, why?" Prank asked in mock innocence, sitting on Race's bed. 

"'Cause den I'se wouldn't have a gorgeous goil for me goil." He said sitting next to her.

"Racetrack," Prank mock scolded, "Are you cheating on me?"

Race looked a little offended at this but played along. 

"Prank," he explained, "I'se can barely handle you'se, how would I'se handle anudda goil?" 

"Good point," Prank agreed. Then Race leaned into to kiss her but was cut off when Kloppmen called to Prank.

"Hey, Prank."

Race stopped, a mere inch away from Prank. He gave a defeated sigh and hung his head.

"I'se neva gonna get a break taday," he cracked. Prank giggled. She then stood up and walked up to Kloppmen.

"Hi Kloppy," she greeted him, "how are you?" 

"Oh, fine," he replied, "this came for ya." He handed Prank a letter.

Prank wasted no time opening it, then read it and reread it. Race approached her.

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

"Is it wid da bulls?" Swifty asked. Prank looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Swifty," Prank said, then called to her sisters. "Hey Ramble, Marbles, remember the guy I killed just the watch him bleed?" Pranks voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah," her sisters played along.

"Well, the bulls found out that was me and they sent a letter in warning," she joked. "Honestly Swifty."

"So what does it say?" Marbles asked.

Prank just gave her sister the letter; she then started to count down,

"5….4…..3……2……1…." Prank pointed to Marbles, who at the exact moment squealed a high pitch squeal. 

"Oh my god is this true?"

"Smarts isn't one to joke." Prank replied sarcastically.

"Smarts?" Ramble asked disbelieving what she was hearing. "What?"

"Smarts, Mute and Jon are coming here."

"Jon's coming?" Ramble asked. "Yey!"

Kid Blink stepped forward, trying to hide his jealously for this Jon.

"Hey, who'se dis Jon and do I'se need ta fight for ya?"

Ramble just giggled.

"Hey, it's Racetrack that needs to be worried, she loves Jon more then I do."

Prank smiled at her sister. Race stepped and grabbed Prank by her waist.

"I'll's soak him, if he gets near me goil."

"Hey," Prank objected, "There will be no soaking of Jon-Jon."

"Yeah," Marbles said. "She'll soak you if you go near Jon." 

"When are they coming?" Ramble asked.

"What's the date?" Marbles asked reading the letter.

"The 27th." One newsie said.

"They're coming tomorrow." Marbles said in shock. This caused Prank groan.

"Stupid postal service," Prank commented and then took charge of the situation.

"Ok, so Marbles, Ramble, Killjoy and myself will sell together tomorrow, and we'll meet them at the train station and then will meet you all at Tibbys, alright." Prank said.

The siblings nodded in agreement. Race didn't like this idea; he wanted to make Jon have a lasting impression that Prank was his. Well, he'd see his competition tomorrow. Kloppmen came up the stairs telling all of the newsies to go to bed. The newsies said their goodnights to the girls and they all went to bed.

********************************************* ***********************************

Hehehe…. Could there be trouble in paradise….let's watch! Please review, trust me, this is my shortest chapter in this story! You want cake right? THEN REVIEW! :::Lysaka notices everyone staring at her::: please? O.o ok bye!!! :::waves::: 


	2. Infestation Of West Coasters

Hey there, hi there, ho there :::smiles::: I'm back, and I've got the 2nd chapter for you all, and I know how I'm going to end this story! It's all up here! :::taps on her head::: 

Now my favorite part: CAKE AND ICE CREAM TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!…all two of you! :::frowns::: But that's ok, you two just get more cake, thanks for the review Liriana and baby309blue, you guys rock. Don't you guys want ice cream? I think you do so review!

Disclaimer: :::greedily grabs newsies::: they're mine, all of them, ya hear, mine! :::angry newsie lovers approach Lysaka::: ok ok….you can have Spot :::throws Spot into newsie lovers pit::: and Jack, :::throws Jack::: and Davey :::throws Davey::: and this funny one with the unibrow. HEY :::talking to newsie with unibrow::: YOU WEREN'T IN THE MOVIE GET OUT OF HERE! :::throws unknown newsie off to the side! Fine I guess I can share the newsies. :::drops the newsies into the pit::: Except for Prankster, Killjoy, Marbles, Ramble, Mute, Smarts and Jon….they all belong to me! 

*************************************** *****************

The train whistled as it stopped in the station. Three figures walked out, carrying their stuff. Each hoping that Smarts' letter made to Prank in time so they would have a place to stay. The trio would've waited for Prank's reply, but they needed to get out of San Francisco and fast. The gang had fallen apart since Prank's departure. 

Their fears were put to rest when they saw Prank. She hadn't changed a bit. Except her hair was a little longer. But what they all noticed was the smile on her face. Not a sight they were used to seeing. They also saw her siblings, even though Prank was oldest, all of her siblings were taller then her. Ramble ran up to the trio.

"Smarts!" she cried and hugged the only girl in the trio.

Smarts was around 5'8. Looking around 15. She had light brown hair that touched her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a hazel color. She ran to hug her friend.

"Hello Ramble."

Mute stepped forward and spit shacked with Killjoy. 

Mute got his nickname by hardly ever talking. He stood at 5'7 his hair was a dark brown, and was African American. He, like Smarts, had dark brown eyes. His age was 17, but his boyish looks made him look as old as Ramble and Marbles, at 15.

"How ya doing Killjoy?" he asked.

"Good." Killjoy replied.

Prank looked around Mute to find a small boy. He stood 4'10. He looked no older then 11. He contradicted his traveling partners; he had blond hair, and blue eyes. (I don't think Race has to worry do you?)

"Hi, Jon-Jon." Prank smiled.

Jon smiled and hugged Prank.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too."

"Ok," Marbles interrupted. "Let's go to the lodging house, get you signed in, then we'll go to Tibbys for lunch, you can meet the others."

"Sounds good." Mute said. The trio followed their friends to the lodging house. Kloppmen, already knowing that new people were coming, had the book out and everything.

Mute, Smarts and Jon signed their names in the book. They then went upstairs to set their stuff down.

"You can bunk above me Smarts," Prank said.

"Alright," she said. "So, are any of the newsboys cute?" she asked.

"Well, I have the cutest one." Prank said, "but there's still some good one's left."

Smarts smiled at her friend's comment. 

"It's good to see you." Smarts said, the girls walked down the stairs, finding that the boys were ready for them. 

"Let's go." Killjoy said. 

The San Francisco newsies said one last good bye to Kloppmen and then stepped out of lodging house and walked towards Tibbys. 

At Tibbys:

Race sat down at the table. Trying his best to look like there was nothing wrong. Yeah, it's not everyday your girl brings friends from her past, and one that she 'loves.' Mush looked over to his friend.

"Hey Race, it's gonna be ok."

Race didn't answer because the little bell dinged, telling the restaurant that new people were entering. Race turned to see Prank and her siblings walk in, with three new people.

Prank:

Prank walked in. The newsies did their various greets. 

"Listen up!" Prank called. "I have old friends with me, if I hear any complaints form them, then you have me to answer too."

The newsies were dead silent. Prank then turned sweet.

"Now with that said, here's my friends. Smarts, Mute, and Jon."

"You can sit with us Smarts," Ramble pulled Smarts over to the table where Mush, Blink, and Race were eating. Marbles followed them. Prank turned to Jon.

"Hey, I'll introduce you to everybody." Prank said. She made her way to the first table. 

"Ok, take notes kid, you'll be tested on this later," she joked. "Ok, this is Bumlets, Swifty, Jake, Itey, Snoddy, and the one with the pie is called Pie Eater, this is my friend Jon." The newsies smiled and said their hellos. Prank pulled Jon over to another table.

"Ok, this is Boots, Crutchy, Snipeshooter, Jack, you know Killjoy and Mute." They said their hellos. She dragged Jon to the final table.

"Now, you know most of the people here, so that's Mush, Kid Blink, and Racetrack. This guy is Jon." Jon smiled. 

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Hey kid," Race said, "How old are ya?"

"11." 

Just then the bell rang and David and Les entered Tibbys. Prank called to them.

"Hey guys, come over here."

"Hey Prank." David greeted.

"Hello," Prank greeted, "Hey, I got a friend from San Fran," she patted his back. "Now we go way back, but since Les and Jon here are the same age, I think they'll like eating together better then with us, what do you say?" 

Les' eyes lighted up. Jon looked nice enough and it got boring eating with the older newsies sometimes.

"Yeah, Jon, sit wid us!" Jon smiled and waved to Prank then followed Les. Only then did Prank take her seat next to Racetrack.

"You'se knew didn't ya?" Race asked.

"Knew what?"

"Dat I thought Jon was olda," 

Prank smiled and looked at Race.

"Yeah, I knew,"

Race opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to say something." Prank paused, "it was worth it." She smiled.

"What?" Smarts spoke for the first time.

"Oh, when we got your letter, we were telling Race to watch out because Prank loves Jon a lot." Marbles explained.

Smarts started cracking up. 

"S'not dat funny." Race spoke up.

"Yes it is." Smarts replied. 

"Hey Race, we're only fooling, I mean Mush and Blink were as clueless too." Ramble said.

Prank opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut up Prank." Marbles caught her sister just in time.

Prank's mouth closed. 

"So, how's everything in San Fran?" Ramble asked changing the subject. Smarts sighed and looked at Prank.

"Not so well, we lost a lot when the terrible trio," Smarts pointed to the girls, "and the Killjoy left." The girls smiled, Smarts continued.

"You know, they still talk about Prank and how she 'stopped' San Francisco." Smarts said to the boys. The sisters started cracking up.

"What?" Blink asked.

"It's how she got her name." Smarts said. The boys still looked confused, Smarts turned her head to Prank.

"You never told them how you got your name?!?" she cried.

"It never came up." Prank said.

"Can I tell it?" Smarts raised her eyebrows, looking like she'd pop.

Prank sighed. Then grabbed her drink and leaned back in her seat. 

"Go ahead."

"Ok," she started, "When she was about 10, this man kept harassing her. Wouldn't buy a pape from her. So she learned where this guy worked. Which happened to be at the trolley station." The boys leaned very interested in the story. Smarts continued.

"So one night, Prank broke into the station and messed with all the controls. She never told anybody exactly how she did it, but she managed to derail a couple trolleys and messed with the others so much that they had to stop the trolleys that day, and so we gave her the name Prankster." 

The boys looked at Prank in shock, amazed that she could ever do something like that. 

"And if you think that was bad." Ramble started, " when she was 12, she tricked our leader into thinking he had a secret admirer." 

"Well it got Mink, and Tenor together right?" Prank said.

"Oh yeah, they just had their third child." Smarts said. "A girl, they named her Mary."

"Ahhh," Marbles squealed. "Was Lyssie happy?" 

"Lyssie was very happy to have a sister." Smarts said.

"Huh?" Mush looked confused.

"Are leader Tenor, and his wife Mink, had twins a couple years ago. Colin and they named the girl Lysaka after Prank, 'cause she got them together." Smarts explained. 

"Hey don't look at me, I told them to name their kid something else." Prank joked.

"I'se think Lysaka's a beautiful name." Race said. 

"Yeah, Anthony is a good name too." Prank commented.

"Shh, don't need evabody ta know dat." Race hushed her up. It wasn't like Racetracks real name wasn't known. He just preferred Race. Their conversation was interrupted with Jon and Les coming up to Prankster, she sighed but greeted them anyway.

"Hi Jon, Les, did you enjoy your lunch?" Prank asked.

"It was good." Les commented.

"Yeah, when do we sell papes?" Jon asked, ready to start selling.

"Slow down Sparky," Smarts said, "You can sell papes tomorrow." 

"Sparky?" Marbles asked.

Smarts shrugged, "I don't know, the name just popped out."

"Hey," Ramble said, "that's Jon's new name now." 

"I like it," Smarts commented.

"Yeah, so do I." Marbles piped in.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jon asked.

"NO!" cried Ramble and Marbles.

Prank had to laugh at this. Jon thought about the name. Looking at the ceiling as if it would give him more insight. He finally looked at the newsies.

"Ok, Sparky it is." He smiled.

"Good," Prank said, "It's about time you got a newsie name." 

"Hey Prank," Marbles commented, "you were a little younger then Sparky when you got your name."

"Don't bother me with technicalities Marbs." Prank threatened. 

The table burst out laughing. 

"Lyssie?" Sparky asked. "Is it ok if I sell with Les and David today?"

Prank rolled her eyes.

"Why should my opinion matter to you? Yeah if it's alright with Davey then go ahead and go." Sparky and Les smiled. Then ran to tell David that Spraks was selling with them. Prank shook her head. Then turned to the table.

"Ok, do I have a sign that says 'ask me the annoying questions because I'm your mother' on me, that I just don't know about?" Prank asked. 

Smarts smiled, "He's used to you being leader Prankster, he's always looked up to you." 

"Yeah, it's like Les with Jack." Ramble piped in.

"Yeah," Marbles said. "But you know what I've noticed, that the boys aren't talking."

"What's with that?" Ramble joked.

Prank turned to Race. "So you finished selling your papes?"

"Yeah, you'se?"

Prank motioned to the fifteen papes left.

"Not yet, but I can easily lose them at Sheepshed." 

He smiled; happy that even with the new arrivals, his plans with his girl wasn't messed up. He enjoyed having Prank there. She was his lady luck; she had this ability to pick the winners. Well not all the time, but, she picked them more then Race did. 

"Prank," Marbles said. "You shouldn't gamble, it's not lady like."

"Yeah, and when you think of me, you think lady like right." Prank replied sarcastically. 

"She's gotta point." Mush spoke.

"Yeah," Smarts spoke, "she more of a guy then some males in this room."

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or not." Prank said. "Now I'm a guy."

"Nah," Racetrack said putting his arm around her, "I'se knows you'se a goil."

"Yeah, you better." Prank teased.

Killjoy and Mute approached the table, interrupting the conversation again.

"Hey," Killjoy said.

"Mute." Ramble started. "You never gave us a hug." Ramble got up and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, I'm disappointed in you." Marbles laughed. 

"Oh, sorry," Mute rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mute," Prank spoke up, "This is Mush, Racetrack and Kid Blink." 

"Hello," Mute greeted. 

"So, Killjoy," Blink started. "Have ya told 'em 'bout da party?" he asked.

"What? Party?" Smarts asked.

"Well, it's at Irving Hall in about a week," Prank explained. But was interrupted by Smarts.

"You gonna play?" she asked Prank.

Prank shook her head and blushed a little bit.

"I haven't performed since I left California." Prank explained.

"Oh no," Smarts cried, "you can't stop, you have too good of a voice." 

"What's she talkin' 'bout?" Mush asked Marbles.

Marbles finished sipping her drink, then set it on the table before beginning to talk.

"Smarts is talking about the best singer in the world, my sister Prank."

"Yeah Prank, you never sing anymore," Ramble started, "you need to sing more, I'm sure Medda would let you sing if you wanted to."

"Well I don't want to," Prank said, "I don't sing anymore, and the boys go to see Medda, not me, so just drop it." 

"What do ya mean, ya don't sing anymore?" Race asked, now very interested in the conversation.

"Meaning I used too, but now I don't," Prank explained it like Race had an I.Q. of four. She turned her head to her brother and Mute, she changed the subject.

"So what are you fella's doing the rest of the day?"

Killjoy noticed his sister's distressed and played along with it, knowing that Prank didn't want to talk about why she didn't sing anymore.

"Well, Mute and I were going to walk around New York, I still have papes to sell." 

"I think we all do," Blink said motioning to his left over papes.

"I'se don't," Race corrected Blink.

"Yeah, neither do I," Smarts joked.

"Wonder why?" Mute spoke up.

Prank reached into Race's pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, then opened it.

"Prank, ya know you'se have a pocket watch of your own." Race commented.

"Yeah I know," Prank said, closing the watch, "but it gives me an excuse to touch you." Prank smiled and shoved the watch back.

"We have to get going," Prank stood up and grabbed her remaining papes. Race stood also. 

"So we'll see you later right?" Marbles asked.

"No, she was planing on dying," Smarts, true to her name commented.

Prank smiled and pulled on her jacket.

"Smarts," Prank started.

"Yeah," Smarts turned to look at her friend.

"It's a good thing you're here, I've had to answer all the dumb questions myself."

Smarts and Prank laughed at this while Marbles pouted a little.

"Now you're being mean." Marbles pouted.

"Ok, well you got me there," Prank stated, "But don't go blaming it on Smarts, she's just living up to her name."

"What?" Blink asked.

"You know Racetrack, how we call him Race for short?" Ramble explained.

"Yeah, What 'bout it?" Blink asked.

"Well Smarts' real name is Smartass, because she makes smartass comments." Marbles finished.

"We got to go now," Prank grabbed Race's hand, "Bye guys." She called and then walked out of the restaurant with Racetrack. After the door closed Smarts let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Blink asked.

"Race and Prank left us with their bills." Smarts pointed out.

The rest of the table was about to discuss whom was going to pay the bill of their friends when the door burst open with Race and Prank bickering.

"Prank, we'se can't leave da oudda's ta pay." 

"We could've paid them back." She grabbed the bill from the waiter and paid, Race did the same with his bill.

"Sometimes, you are no fun at all." Prank called. She then looked to the table with her siblings.

"For real this time, Bye." Prank yelled.

Race and Prank walked out of Tibbys for the last time and made their way to Sheepshed. 

************************************ **************************

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to print it out so you can burn it? Whatever, I take all kinds of reviews. I'm waiting for a flame so we can have smores. Maybe I'll flame my own story! :::ponders that for a moment::: Maybe later. Well review, you all want ice cream right? :::smiles::: This is Lysaka signing off……


	3. Do Hot Tips Ever Work?

Well, hello, Lysaka's alive and…well…maybe….anyway, here's chapter three! :::smiles:::

Well, here's good food for all of you that reviewed last chapter…all one of you! :::Hands Rae Kelly a big tub of Ice cream::: oh and here's your spoon! :::hands her a spoon::: I was waiting for your review, Rae always has nice things to say, let's give her a hand! ::audience starts clapping, spotlight goes to where Rae was standing, only to find empty space, in the background you hear::: it's mine…all of it :::insert evil laughter here::: :::Lysaka sighs::: Well, don't you want ice cream too? :::smiles hopefully::: then review and I'll give you a spoon, you'll have to fight Rae for the ice cream! :::smiles:::

Disclaimer: Does anyone here actually believe that I own newsies!?!? Disclaimers are pointless, everyone should know that I'm making nothing writing this story. :::hides check:: Not a penny, so go sue somebody with money, if you sue me you'll get a computer, some Pepsi bottles (used to stay up late while writing) and an empty box of Cheez-its! That's it! 

Warning: This chapter contains lots of sugar…..diabetics beware! 

Now with all that out of the way….TO THE STORY!

*************************************** ***************

Race and Prank were making their treck to Sheepshed. Prank would take moments to sell some papes, and then the duo would be on their way again.

"MAYOR SEEN WITH MARRIED WOMAN!" Prank called, selling her last pape on that false headline. 

"Thank you sir," Prank turned to Race and the couple continued to Sheepshed.

"So, who's gonna win taday?" Race asked, his head turned down, looking at the sheet.

"Here, let me see," Prank grabbed the sheet from him. She reviewed the names and their records. She gave the sheet back to Race,

"This one," she said, pointing to the name.

"Danish?" he eyed the sheet. "Dere's no way he'll win." 

Prank scoffed, "Fine you can waste your money on whoever you want, but when we leave, I'll be on top." 

"Nah Prank," Race tried to convince her, "I'se gots a hot tip." 

"Race," Prank looked at him, "when have your hot tips ever worked?"

"But dere's no way Eagle can lose," Race cried as they entered the races. 

"Ok sure, just don't ask me for money tomorrow." Prank smiled. The couple made their way to the ticket booth and placed their bets.

"You're going down, little man," Prank teased.

"Hey," Race objected, "I'se not dat short." 

Prank rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you it's the cigars," she sat down, "they stunt your growth." 

Race sat down next to her. He searched his pockets for something. When he took his hand out, he had the stub of a cigar; he placed the cigar in his mouth and was looking for a place to strike the match when a hand grabbed the cigar out of his mouth.

"Hey," he cried in protest, he turned to find Prank holding his cigar.

"You can't smoke this now," she said, putting the cigar into her pocket.

"Why'se not?" Race was getting a tad annoyed with the disappearance of his cigar.

"Because you can't kiss me with that in your mouth." She smiled. 

Race's attitude changed immediately the corners of his mouth turned upward and he leaned over. Giving his girl a soft sweet kiss. He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Can I 'ave me cigar now?" he asked.

"No," Prank said, "I know you, and you always need a smoke when you lose."

Race grumbled at this and leaned back in his seat; folding his arms across his chest, looking like a pouting child. Prank giggled at the sight. Race turned his head and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled. 

"You are," Prank answered. 

Race rolled his eyes and turned his head, looking at the track. Prank sighed.

"Tell you what," Race turned his head back to look at Prank, "win or lose," Prank grabbed his hand, forcing his crossed arms to uncross, "I'll give you your cigar after the race, deal."

Race smiled. "Yeah, come heah."

Prank got out of her chair and sat down in his lap. Race leaned in, giving Prank another kiss, he started moving his hand inside her pocket, feeling the cigar he tried to pull it out when Prank's hand grabbed his wrist. Prank broke the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" she smiled, still holding on to his wrist. 

"Touchin' ya," Race feigned innocence. 

"With your hand in my pocket," Prank teased. She pulled out his hand and grabbed the cigar; she shoved it back into her pocket.

"Knock it off Higgins, or your going to have a black eye." She joked. 

Race leaned back in his seat, finally giving up. Prank made an attempt to get up. Race wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. 

"Where's da ya tink your goin'?" He teased.

"To watch the races," Prank said, she reached for her pocket watch, "they should be starting in a minute."

Race sat up; his arms still around her waist.

"We'se can watch 'em like dis," he commented.

"Racetrack Higgins," she said in mock surprise, "not stand up for a race, I've never seen that before."

Race smiled at his girl, "I'se like dis." He started playing with her hair, and then the bullet was shot and the race started. Prank turned to Race,

"You may not want to stand up, but I do," she stood and watched the horses go by. Race couldn't stand sitting either and stood beside Prankster. Cheering on their horses. The horses were on the final stretch. Eagle looked like the winner. But Danish came up close to Eagle. In the end, Eagle won…barely.

Race stood still for a moment, before going hysterical. 

"Yes," he cried, grabbing Prank by the waist, kissing her. He pulled away and began to ramble.

"I'se know what I'se doin' wid da money, foist I'se takin' ya ta dinna, den, I'se gonna buy cigar's lost of 'em, an' den-" 

"Race," Prank interrupted him. 

"What?" he looked at Prank.

"You have to go get the money first," Prank explained to him, like he was a first time gambler.

"Right," he said, he grabbed Pranks hand started walking quickly to the booth. Race collected his money and stuffed it in his pocket.

"We'se should go," Race said. The two walked out of Sheepshed. The sun was setting when they walked out.

"Oh," Prank remembered, pulling out his cigar, and handed it to him, "here you go." 

"Tanks," he said, taking the cigar from her. 

Prank yawned. "Well, I'd consider this day successful, don't you?"

Race smiled, "Yeah, I agree." 

Prank yawned again, "You'se tired?" Race asked concerned.

"Yeah," Prank said, "this Prankster has had enough excitement for one day." 

Race lit his cigar and took a drag from it.

"Yeah, me too." Race agreed. He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They continued to walk home, by the time they got to the lodging house the sun's last rays were shining through the New York sky. The couple walked into the house and removed their jackets. Sparky came running down the stairs.

"Prankster," Sparky called, "they're about to have a poker round, and I told them they had to wait for you." He smiled.

"Alright," Prank cheered, then turned to Race, "I'm beating you tonight."

Race smiled, "I'se don't tink so." They rushed up the stairs to start the ultimate game of poker. 

********************************** **************

Well, the third chapter's out, and you just read it! So review please and fight with Rae Kelly for the ice cream! Nah! I'll go buy more! :::Picks up empty Pepsi bottles::: I'll just go deposit these! 


	4. Poker Games and 'Thuds'

Hey everyone! Well, don't expect another update anytime soon. :::notices sad faces::: I'm sorry I'm camping for the weekend where I won't have access to running water much less a computer with internet capabilities! 

Hey Liriana! :::throws her a spoon::: if ya can find Rae Kelly you can have some ice cream, but she might be south of the border by now! Or lying dead in a ditch by the ice cream bandit. :::sighs::: in any case THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: :::robot voice::: I don't own newsies….I am just a poor girl with no money and no life so she writes fanfiction…if you really want money I'd find some way to sue Bill Gates or Michael Jordan or some other rich person that would have money to give you!

****************************** **********************

The poker game was intense. The money pot had grown exceptionally large; most of it being what Race had earned at the track. It was down to two people. Race and Prank, it always seemed like they were the last two people in the game. The other newsies watched it intently. Waiting in anticipation on who the winner would be. The both had on poker faces. Even though Race was more known for winning poker. Prank was known for distracting people at the table. The poker faces were on full tonight while the money pot grew higher and higher. Prank looked at Race; he seemed too concentrated in his cards to hear anything besides the bet.

"How you doing Race?" She asked, hoping to distract him and in turn, be able to read his face. 

"Fine," he said tonelessly, not even looking up. Prank made her bet.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. 

"Nothin,'" he said, adding his money to the pot.

"When I lived in California, I was a hooker," she stated, trying to distract him.

"Dat's nice," he said in the same toneless voice and added his money.

"I'm leaving you for a guy named Spike," she attempted again, adding her money.

Race continued on tonelessly, "Ok," then added his money, very much aware of what she was trying to do.

"I'm thinking of cheating on you with Spot," she tried, adding her money.

Race added his money, "Alright," he said tonelessly.

The other newsies thought that nothing could make Prankster crack Race. She decided to try one more, if it didn't work, then she would have to fold.

"I'm pregnant with your child." She announced. 

The next sound that was heard was the thud made by Racetrack as he slipped out of his chair. The other newsies held their mouths shut to keep from bursting, others didn't even bother and were on the ground laughing.

"WHAT?" Race panicked, completely forgetting his surroundings for a second. Then he realized what she was doing and put his guard back up and added his money.

But that slip was enough for Prank to see. "You're bluffing," she scoffed. "I call you." She added the coin to the pot.

Racetrack laid down his cards, revealing that he had four nine's.

"Nice hand," Prank commented, "Still doesn't beat a straight," she laid down her cards. She grabbed the money in the pot. 

"Now that," she said, "was fun." She then leaned down and whispered in Race's ear.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." 

Not waiting for an answer Prank stood up and said her goodnights to everybody then left the room. 

Race found Prank on the roof. She had a lantern, so there was a little light. She also had a sack that Race recognized as the money he just lost. 

"Wha's dis?" he asked. Prank turned to face him, she held out her hand; he took it and walked closer to her.

"This," she said, "is a chance to get your money back."

"What, ya won't jist give it?" he asked.

Prank rolled her eyes, "Race, I know you, you would never let me do that."

"You'se right,"

"Anyway," she walked to the lantern and picked up a pack of cards. "The game is simple, pick a card, if your card is higher then mine, you get the money." 

"And if your's is higher den mine?" he asked.

Prank shrugged. "I keep the money."

"Alright." Race agreed. "Ace's high?" he asked.

"Isn't it always?" 

Race smiled and picked a card from the deck. He waited for Prank to pick her card; they leaned closer to the lantern to use its light and turned their cards over. After looking at their cards they started laughing.

"So, wacha gonna do 'bout a tie?" Race asked. Placing his 6 of diamonds next to Pranks 6 of spades. 

"We split it then." She picked up the bag, evenly distributing the money.

"You'se don' have ta do dis ya know?" he said to her.

"I know," Prank replied, her head looking down, focusing on the task of splitting the money.

"Den why'se are ya?" he asked, generally curious.

"Because," she lifted her head to look at him, "this afternoon I saw a man who won big. I saw how excited he was, he acted like a child when he learned he won, he was gittish, fun, and most of all adorable," she smiled at this and then continued, "and I decided that I would never do anything to hurt him." She finished.

Race was shocked. He was never used to anybody caring about his feelings like that. He leaned and gave Prank a soft kiss, he then pulled away.

"What was that for?" Prank asked surprised.

"What?" he said, "I'se need an excuse for kissin' me goil now." He smiled.

Prank returned the smile, "No," she handed him his money, "here you go."

She then grabbed the lantern and started walking to the entrance. Race followed her. At the entrance she kissed Race goodnight then headed to her room. While Race went to his room. 

Prank entered her room to find three girls staring at her. 

"What?" she asked, stepping towards her bed.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Smarts asked.

Prank just smiled and climbed into bed.

"She doesn't kiss and tell," Ramble explained.

"So," Marbles piped in, changing the subject, "how's San Fran?"

Smarts sighed, "Not so good."

"Why?" Ramble asked concerned.

"After Prank left us leaderless, Bane took over."

The caught Pranks interest, she sat up in her bed and began talking to Smarts who was right above her.

"Bane can barely take care of himself, what makes him think he can be a leader?" she asked angrily.

Smarts looked in her bed with down cast eyes. "That's why we left, Bane was horrible to us. He was mean to Mute because he was black, mean to me because I was a girl, but worse to Sparks because he's younger."

Prank growled, anger flashed through her eyes. 

"The gang eventually broke up, but most of us had no where to go." Smarts looked up to Prank.

"We got your letter about how happy you were in New York, so we grabbed our savings and took the first train over." Smarts smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Ramble spoke up. "We need more girls around here." 

Marbles then yawned. "I'm about to pass out, I suggest we go to bed."

Agreements are heard throughout the room and it wasn't long before the four friends were asleep. 

*********************************************** *************

Well, tis the end of this chapter! Liked it? Loved it? Think I should lock myself in a cage and have yoda come after me? (sorry, I just saw 'Attack of the Clones' today, which go see it by the way…twas very good) I like all reviews so please do! Anyway, I must leave to go to the wonders of French homework! ::Grumbles::: Bye! :::Waves::: 


	5. Sparky's Past

Ok I lied, I said I wasn't going to update until Sunday, but my family hasn't left yet, so I figured I should get a good chapter up before I go. :::shrugs:::

Many thanks to Rae Kelly for her review of the last chapter, it's nice to know that you managed to defend yourself against the Ice Cream Bandit! Anywho, thanks for the review!

Disclamier: I don't own newsies, it's a fact you have to get used to, no matter how much you want to give me newsies! ::smiles:::

****************************** *********************

"CARRY DA BANNER!" was the next thing the girls heard. The sisters grumbled and got up. While Smarts was already up and dressed and looking at them.

"Why are you up at such an ungodly hour?" Marbles grumbled.

"Still on San Fran time I guess." Smarts shrugged. 

"But they're three hours behind us you should be asleep," Ramble pointed out. Smarts cocked her head the one side.

"I guess I'm just ready to sell papes," Smarts smiled. 

The girls just shrugged and put their clothes on. The weather was getting colder and all the girls wore trousers under their skirt for the warmthness. Prank smiled at this as they headed downstairs.

"And all the sudden, I don't look so bad with the trousers idea." Prank commented.

"It's only stupid when you do it in the summer," Ramble spat, still tired.

"Whoa," Prank held her hands up in defense. "Did that comment come from the queen of happiness herself?" 

"I think it did." Smarts started playing along with her. Prank and Smarts would've had fun with this for a least twenty minutes if Ramble didn't interrupt them.

"Shut up!" 

"Alright," Prank said, "don't blow a gasket."

"A gasket?" Marble turned to her sister. Prank shrugged.

"It's early and it was the first word I thought of." Prank defended herself.

"Next time, pick the second word you think of." Smarts cracked. Causing Ramble and Marbles to crack up. 

Prank was about to retaliate when the boys came down the stairs, singing, as usually. With the exception of Killjoy, who thought it was stupid, and Mute and Sparky, who didn't know the words. Smarts leaned over to Prank.

"Why are they singing?" she asked. Prank just shrugged.

"If you think that's strange," Prank said as they walked out, "wait 'til we get to Irving hall, there's this green exit sign, that looks very weird." 

"Really?" Smarts asked intrigued. 

"Yeah that was kinda weird." Marbles agreed.

"We need to talk to Medda about it." Ramble said.

"We can ask her next week," Marbles told her twin. 

"Oh that's right," Prank said, "the party."

"Yes," Smarts yelled, "PARTY!" 

Prank smacked Smarts upside the head, "Will you shut up?" Prank said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Smarts looked confused.

Prank pointed to the nuns that were now giving Smarts a funny look.

"Why don't you just scream sex, because that's probably the worst thing to scream right now." Prank whispered to her friend. Ramble, Marbles and a few newsies that were closer to the girls started cracking up at this. Smarts blushed at this.

"Oops," 

"Excuse me," a woman said, "I'm looking for my son, he's names Patrick."

The girls hung their heads, took their pieces of bread and continued walking to the distribution center. After getting their papes they decided to split up today.

"Hey Sparky," Prank called. The boy ran up to her.

"You want to sell with me today?" She asked. Sparky smiled and nodded his head. 

"Ok kid, stay close to me," she said, she then looked at Smarts, "Hey!" Prank called, "someone needs to take Smarts." 

None of the newsies were speaking up. They turned, looked in other directions, hoping that they didn't get called.

"Oh good grief," Ramble muttered then called out. "SPECS!" 

Specs jumped at the sound of the screaming girl, but looked over to Ramble.

"Take Smarts around the city." Ramble called.

Specs stepped toward the girls and sighed. 

"Fine,"

"Hey Specs," Prank said, "Smarts won't drag you down, she's a good newsie, she just doesn't know the town, oh and Smarts, come here."

Smarts leaned over as Prank whispered in her ear.

"Specs is a good newsie, and I want him at the lodging house in one piece tonight, ok?" 

Smarts smiled and spoke, "You're the boss, let's go Specs." Prank watched them walk down the street until she couldn't see them anymore. She then turned to Race.

"5 bucks that they kill each other before lunch time." 

Race smirked. Prank then grabbed Sparky, "We'll see you at Tibbys," she called as they were leaving the group. 

Prank and Sparky were taking a break in Central Park. Prank was sitting on a park bench while Sparky was standing up pacing.

"So Sparks, how'd you sleep last night?" Prank asked, looking at the headlines trying to find a good one.

"Good," Sparky commented, "I didn't have nightmares."

Prank looked up from her paper.

"You've been having nightmares?" 

"Yeah, every since you left." Sparks sat down next to Prank, his face turned toward his shoes.

"What are they about?" Prank looked at him.

"They're about my mom." He said softly. 

Pranks face fell; she stood and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, look at me," she said softly, the boy lifted his head, "she can't do anything to you, not now, not ever again, I promise." She pulled him in and hugged him. She broke the hug and started smiling.

"Hey, we still have papes to sell." Prank said, changing the subject.

Sparks jumped off the bench. 

"Alright," he agreed. 

The two continued selling their papes, and there was soon no more papes to sell. Prank checked her pocket watch reading 11:30.

"Come on," Prank said to Sparks, "let's go to Tibbys." The two made their way to Tibbys. Prank opened the door to find that none of the other newsies were there yet.

"Well," Prank remarked, "I guess it pays to have a cute kid with you." Sparky ran to a table and sat down. Prank smiled and followed him. By the time any other newsies showed up, Prankster and Sparky had already paid for their food and were now just talking.

The door burst open and Smarts walked in with an angered Specs behind her.

"I'se can't baleve ya jist did dat." Specs called to her.

"Oh calm down, it wasn't that bad." Smarts rolled her eyes.

"You'se got in trouble wid da bulls da foist day ya start sellin,'" Specs said.

"Guys," Prank motioned to the seats in front of her, "have a seat."

Smarts smirked and sat down, not wanting to be outdone, Specs sat down next to Smarts.

"Now," Prankster leaned forward, "what's this about the bulls?"

"Well," Smarts started, "this guy called us dirty orphans, so I punched him, and a cop saw and we had to run three blocks to get away from him."

"Ok," Prank nodded her head then turned to Specs, "What really happened?"

Specs smirked before telling his story. "He called us doity orphans 'cause Smarts told da guy dat she didn' have no change, so she punched him."

Prank banged her head against the table and muttered something about god giving her strength. She then sat up and turned her head towards Sparks,

"When she's like this, she's your friend." 

"HEY!" Sparks cried. "I don't want her."

"Excuse me," Smarts said, "still here." 

Prank smiled, "Smarts I can't believe you, I said you'd get in trouble with the bulls on the second day now I lost the bet."

"Well that's right technically," Smarts pointed out, "this is my second day here."

The door opened and more newsies came into Tibbys. Marbles and Ramble were among them. They approached the table.

"Been here long?" Marbles asked, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah," Prank said, "only a half an hour, it helps to have a cute kid." 

"True," Ramble agreed. 

The bell rang and more newsies entered, Jack, David and Les were among them. Sparky looked at Prank and opened his mouth to say something, but Prank cut him off.

"Yes, Sparky, you can go see Les."

Sparks said a thank you and rushed to sit with the other newsie his age. 

The bell rang again and the last group of newsies entered the restaurant. Mush, Blink and Racetrack to be exact, they walked to the table, which was now becoming crowded. Prank stood up.

"Here, someone can have my seat," she said, "I'll just stand."

Mush sat in the empty chair left by Sparky, while Blink pulled up another chair. Race sat down in the seat Prank offered. Lunch went by quickly, Race and Prank stood up to go to Sheepshed. Sparky ran up to Prank;

"Prankster, could I please go with you?" he asked nearly begging.

"It's a long way kid," Race cut in, "ya tink you'se could make it?"

"I could make it, please let me go with," Sparks begged.

Prank smiled at the sight. "Yeah you can come, but no gambling."

"Alright," Sparky cried, he grabbed his hat and was at the door telling them to come on. They walked out the door and Sparky looked like he was ready to bolt at any second.

"Hey kid, slow down, ya gotta pace yourself," Race told Sparky. That calmed him down a bit. But when he saw the tracks in the distance he could barely contain himself. Race was observing the sheet, trying to pick which one would be the winner.

"What da ya tink?" he showed Prank the card.

"I don't know why you even ask that anymore," Prank took the card anyway, "we never agree. That one." She pointed to a name on the card and handed it back to Race.

"Well, we'se agree taday," Race said, "'cause Krista's gonna win taday."

"Yep," Prank agreed.

"Are you guys right a lot?" Sparky joined the conversation.

"I am," Prank said, then pointed to Race; "he's not."

"Hey," he cried, "I'se won jist yesterday." He told Sparky. 

"Here," Prank held out her hand, "give me the card." Race handed over the card.

"Ok," she leaned over to Sparky, "now you have to touch the name and say she's going to win."

Sparky looked at her like she had grown another head. But he did it anyway.

"Ok," Prank said, "stick close to us, this place is crowded."

The trio made their way to the ticket booth. After Prank and Race placed their bets they found a place to sit. Prank sat in the middle, while Race sat to her left, and Sparks to her right.

"So," Race tired making conversation, "how long you'se known each oudda?"

"'Bout four years," Sparks leaned over to look at Race. 

Race was about to continue the conversation, but the gun went off the horses started running. The trio stood, cheering on Krista. But their cheering did little help as Krista freaked out knocking her rider off, and evidently losing. 

Sparks and Prank were in fits of giggles. Race tried his best to look angry. But after watching the other newsies crack up at this misfortune. It wasn't long until he joined them.

The trio left Sheepshed, with much emptier pockets then when they came in with, and the sun was setting. Prank looked over at Sparky and saw how he was barely keeping up.

"Race," she said. "Let's take a break."

"Alright."

They sat down on the now abandon sidewalk. Sparky laid down, lying his head in Pranks lap and almost immediately falling asleep. Race remained standing and lit a cigar.

"So, what's his story?" he asked. 

Prank sighed and looked up at Race.

"I found him when I was twelve. About a month after Caleb died." She looked down at the sleeping boy. "He was seven, and was crying in an alley when I found him, his father was never around, and he was abused by his mother, so he ran away." She looked back up at Race.

"Shit," Race whispered. He sat down next to Prank and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So," he changed the subject, "how come you never let me sleep like that?" pointing to the boy.

Prank scoffed, "Because, he's not doing it for sick purposes."

"Now I'se offended," Race said.

Prank smiled, then looked at Race, "We should be getting back."

Race nodded his head and stomped out his cigar. Prank put her hand on Sparks back to wake him up.

"Don't do dat." Race said. He lifted up the small boy, so he could still sleep.

"You sure you want to do that?" Prank asked as she lifted herself up and started walking. Race followed her.

"Yeah," Race said. 

They walked for a little while in silence, but then Race spoke.

"What sorta dings did his mudda do ta him?"

Prank sighed and looked at Race, she then turned her head away before she spoke.

"You name it, it happened." 

Race figured that she'd leave it at that, but she kept going.

"You wouldn't believe the things I've heard him scream when he had nightmares. Things that grown men would wince at. Screams that would make your blood run cold, him begging her to stop." 

Prank turned and looked at Race,

"And if I ever see his mother again, I'll do everything Sparks has screamed in his nightmares."

"Again?" Race asked.

"Yeah, about a couple years ago, his mother came into lodging house looking for him, saying how much she missed him. None of us bought it. We've heard the nightmares. Told her we've never heard of him and she left."

"Is dat why he acts like you'se his mudda?" Race asked.

"Probably," Prank shrugged. "You getting tired of holding him?" Prank asked wanting to change the subject.

"Nah," Race shrugged, "we'se almost home anyways." 

At that moment the lodging house could be seen in the distance. They walked a little faster, wanting to get home quicker. 

The bright lights and the noise woke Sparky up. Race then put him down and the newsies went upstairs. The trio found that everyone was already home. Shouts and greetings were heard around the room. But they were surprised to find Spot there.

"Hey Spot," Prank greeted, "what brings you in our neck of the woods?" she teased.

"Jist visitin' Prank,"

"You meet the other newsies?" Prank asked.

"Mute and Smarts, yeah," Spot said.

"This," she motioned to the boy, "is Sparky, Sparky this is Spot, he's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies."

"Hello,"

"Hey kid," 

Spot turned to talk to Racetrack; Sparky was looking at Spots weapon, but was trying not to be obvious. It didn't work all that well because Spot noticed.

"Hey kid, what's da matta?" Spot tried to sound threatening.

"Umm, why do you have a sling shot?" Sparky pointed to his weapon.

"'Cause, it's a symbol of Brooklyn, an' you'se need it in a tough place like it." Spot said threatening, obviously trying to scare him, like an older brother would try to scare a younger brother.

"But why would you carry around a stupid weapon like that?" Smarts joined in. Every newsie in the house heard that comment and they were silently praying that this would end with nobody dying. 

Prank groaned, "Spot, this is Smartass, who can't keep her mouth shut." 

Spot sneered at Smarts, "You'se neva carried around weapons?"

"In San Francisco!" Smarts exclaimed, "you'd be crazy not to carry one around, but we carry around useful weapons." 

Mute, Killjoy, Marbles and Ramble stepped forward, ready to stop a fist fight if it accrued. 

"Yeah, like what?" Spot crossed his arms, calling their bluff.

Prankster reached in her pocket and pulled out a switchblade and opened it.

"We carry around switchblades." She said calmly.

Smarts, Ramble, Marbles, Killjoy, and Mute calmly pulled out theirs and opened them. Making the New York newsies a little nervous. Spot turned to Sparky who pulled out his switchblade and opened it. Only when Prank closed hers and put is away did the others do so. Prank then turned to Smarts.

"Hey Smarts, next time you want to get us killed, why don't you throw us off a cliff, it'd be faster."

Prank then looked at Spot and apologized, "I'm sorry," Spot smirked, and they went to turn away. But Prank remembered something and turned back.

"Oh Spot," 

He turned also, the other newsies looked, wondering if they would need to start praying again. "Yeah,"

She walked up to him, invading his personal space,

"If you ever talk to Sparky like you did just then, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. We understand each other?"

Spot couldn't believe a girl would ever talk to him like this.

"Yeah, we'se undeastand." 

"Good," Prank backed off, "you can, however, kick Smarts' ass anytime you want, she usually deserves it anyway."

"Hey," Smarts objected. 

Ramble butted in, "Smarts you know it's true!"

Smarts sat back down. 

"You gonna be at Medda's next week?" Prank asked.

"Was planning on it." Spot said.

Prank smiled, "good, see you then," she then turned, "night boys," she called and walked out of the room.

Mute watched Prank leave, he then spoke up.

"Umm guys, what just happened?

"That," Marbles said, "was a warning, not just to Spot, but to every newsie in here as well." 

"Yeah Spot," Ramble said, "you were just the first one to diss Sparks, so you got the nice in your face time with her."

"But don't worry," Marbles said, "if I know her, and I do, she forgave you when she asked if you'd be at Medda's." 

"Yeah," Killjoy walked over to Spot, "she doesn't hold grudges."

Crutchy scoffed at that, but lucky for him, no one heard it. She held a grudge on her brother for many years. But maybe because Killjoy was used to it, he didn't notice anymore.

*********************** ********************

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't go and reread the chapter like I normally do! :::sobs::: I'm leaving in 10 minutes to go camping bye please review! :::smiles:::


	6. Outta Da Loop and Goil Talk

Hola Pablos, that's right…you're all named Paul now…..Well I survived my camping trip with minimum scaring, go me! Rae, it was raining, camping + rain = bad experience, but I live in Oregon so…..yeah…..anyway….here's the next chapter to the widely popular (yeah right) story Life Can't Be Easy Can It?

Thanks: Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter, I since your actually sticking around and writing a review I think I should give you more than ice cream, so I got :::searches her pockets::: pocket lint! Come on you all know you want some! Review!

Disclaimer: Well guess what? I have the rights to newsies….yep…sorry girls they're all mine and I'll sue any of you that decides to use their creative minds and write a story with my newsies….. I'm also richer than Bill Gates and have a husband hotter then your favorite newsie….sorry girls. ::insert evil laughter here::: ::stops laughing::: that was until I woke up, so I don't own any of the newsies, I'm poorer then dirt and don't have a boyfriend much less a husband, welcome to reality!

With all that being said: TO THE STORY!!!!! 

***************************************** *********************

The daily yelling of Kloppy was how the newsies started their day everyday, and this one was no different. The screaming was enough for the girls to wake up.

"I'm getting too old for this," Prank groaned and rolled out of bed. Prank turned to see her sisters were grudgingly getting out of bed also. Smarts, however, was still asleep. Ramble leaned over her.

"Smarts come on wake up," she shacked Smarts. Marbles moved to her sister and tried to wake Smarts up.

"Hey buddy, I'm taking your wallet." This was in vain.

"Oh for the love of," Prank muttered and walked over to her and put her face next to her ear.

"WAKE UP!" 

Smarts jumped and groaned.

"I hate you," she got up regardless.

After the girls were ready they went downstairs to find Mute already there. 

"Hey look," Marbles said, "someone's here before us."

"That's a first," Ramble commented.

Mute smiled. "Man I missed you guys, I've been stuck with her for weeks." He said pointing to Smarts.

"And you're still living?" Prank asked sarcastically. "Screw the man that can lift a ton, you're the strongest man in the world."

"Hey!" Smarts objected. The other newsies went into laughing fits.

"So Smarts," Ramble stepped up, "how are you going to get us killed today?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah," Marbles spoke, "are you going to tease Spot again, or are you just going to throw us off the Brooklyn Bridge?" 

"I'd go with the bridge," Prank started, "I'd be faster."

"True, true," Marbles said.

Ramble stepped up for a mock debate, "But I think seeing the look on Spots face would be fun."

Marbles looked at Prank, "She has a point," Marbles pointed to Ramble.

"Hey I got it," Ramble spoke, "maybe we can insult Spot and then he'll throw us off the bridge."

"Nah," Prank spoke, "that's not his style."

"So," Mute spoke up, "are we doing anything for Sparky?"

"I think we should," Smarts said.

"But what would he want?" Mute asked.

"Huh?" Ramble asked.

"Sparks birthday," Mute explained, "next week…you remember?"

"Yeah, of course we do," Prank stepped up.

"I don't know what to get him." Marbles groaned. 

"We can ask later what he wants," Ramble turned to her sister.

They would've discussed the matter in depth but the rest of the newsies came down. With one final good bye to Kloppmen, the newsies left for the distribution center. 

Prank groaned as she walked into Tibbys, carrying most of her papers. The headline was horrible, and even with lying, it wasn't helping much. This was why she was one of the last newsies to enter. The bell dinged and all the newsies looked to see who it was.

"Hey boys," she called to the newsies across the room. Various greeting were heard. Prank grabbed an empty seat that Race was saving for her. She sat down and slapped her papers on the floor.

"Hard time sellin' taday?" Race asked concerned.

"You have no idea," Prank replied, "Hey Tony," she called to the waiter, "give me the usual."

The waiter just nodded and went into the kitchen. Only then did she look to see who was at her table. Race, Ramble, Marbles, Mush, Blink, and Smarts. Smarts spoke up.

"So you know what you're getting Sparky?"

"I don't know," Prank said. She turned around and found Sparky eating with David, Les, Jack and Killjoy.

"Hey Spraks," she called. Causing the rest of the newsies to jump. The boy turned his head and looked at Prank. 

"Come here," she commanded. Sparky did as he was told.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Prank asked him.

"I want you to sing," Sparky said immediately. 

Prank chuckled, then her face turned serious, "No really, what do you want?"

"I want you to sing." 

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do."

Prank rolled her eyes at his comment.

"No I don't." She corrected the small boy.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I, don't." The roughness in Prank's voice could be heard. Other newsies were laughing at the sight of Prank arguing like she was five.

"Well," Sparky said, "you're supposed to."

"If I sang," Prank started, "When?"

"At the party next week."

Prank sat in silence for a moment. She then looked at Sparky again.

"I'll think about it."

Sparky turned to the entire table,

"That means yes," Sparky then turned and left to finish his lunch.

Prank rolled her eyes; just then her food arrived. 

"So," Prank turned to her sisters, "what are you getting him?"

"I'm getting him a new hat," Marbles explained, "he's had the same one since he was eight, it's time for a new one."

The newsies turned to Ramble.

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll get him a book." Ramble exclaimed.

"You'd give a twelve-year-old a book?" Smarts asked.

"Hey," Ramble protested, "I liked books at his age."

"Yes but sweetie," Prank stopped eating for a moment, "you like math, so your opinion doesn't really count."

Mush then spoke to Blink.

"Do ya feel outta da loop during lunch time?"

"I'se confused too," Race offered.

"Yeah, you'se ain't da only one." Blink said. Ramble picked up her remaining papers and stood up.

"I'm going to go now," she announced.

Blink was the first one to get up. "I'll go wid ya,"

"Oh Ramble," Prank called to her sister. Ramble turned around.

"I need to talk to you, Marbles and Smarts later so, meet me at the roof around 9 o'clock, ok?"

"Alright Prank," Ramble said as she paid, she then walked out the door, with Blink following her. 

"What are you talk to us about?" Marbles asked.

"Girl talk," Prank answered and then turned back to her meal.

"What's ya gonna talk 'bout?" Mush asked, his curiosity getting to him.

Prank smiled mischievously and answered.

"Cramps," this sent Smarts, Marbles and Prank into laughing fits. Race wasn't exactly sure how to react to this, while Mush sat there more confused then ever. 

"What's she talkin' 'bout Race?" Mush asked his friend for help.

"I'se ain't touchin' dis one." Race replied to his friend, "ask Marbles."

Mush turned to Marbles, who finally settled down enough to speak, "I'll tell you later." She told him. Marbles stood up and grabbed her left over papers.

"I better go,"

"I'll go wid ya," Mush stood up to follow his girl.

"We'se should git goin' soon," Race said, standing up.

"Race, I'm going to try to sell a few more papes before I go to Sheepshed, I'll be there soon." Prank said standing up.

"You'se sure?"

"Yeah," she paid, "meet me outside Sheepshed," she looked at her pocket watch, "around 2:30, ok?"

"Sounds good,"

"Bye Smarts," Prank called and she left Tibbys. Race walked out and turned to Sheepshed.

************************************* ****************************

What could Prank want to talk about? Will she sing? Will she'll be able to sell her papes? Will the author of the story ever get some therapy?….find out in the next chapter, (well maybe not the therapy thing) Review and I might just feel motivated to post the next chapter faster! Hey that rhymed, I'm a poet and I don't even know it….ok I'll stop now! 


	7. A Visit to Irving Hall

HAHAHAHA and you thought you got rid of me didn't you? :::smiles:: Anyway, here is the 7th chapter! I really need to finish this story, I'm working on the 14th chapter as of now! I'm going to finish it!…I just don't know when!

Thanks: To all of you that review the last chapter! You know who you are! Dice I'd give ya the cake but it's moldy at the moment, and Rae took off with the ice cream…so here's the pocket lint I promised. :::hands pocket lint to the disappointed reviewers::: and I'll give you my credit card number it's…ok I lied I don't have a credit card sorry! :::looks down ashamed::: But thanks for the reviews anyway!

Disclaimer: For the eleventeenth time! I DON'T OWN NEWSIES! Why you all want me to admit it every f***ing chapter is beyond me!

Now! With all that said, it's story time!

****************** **************************************

Prank entered the building. It was a theater, with red carpets, a grand stairway that led to the balcony. It was abandoned; Prank entered the auditorium and turned her head to see the familiar green exit sign. 

"Prankster, is dat you?" a voice said behind her. Prank turned to find the curly red head that owned Irving hall. (Come on, did you not catch on by now?)

Prankster smiled and took off her hat, "Hello Medda," she spoke. 

"What brings ya heah?" Medda walked up and hugged Prank.

"I need to ask a favor for you," Prank explained.

"Like what?"

"Well," Prank started, "there's this kid, the little guy is like my brother, and it's his birthday in a couple weeks…" she was cut off by Medda.

"Oh old will he be?"

"Twelve." Prank answered, "anyway, I asked him what he wanted for his birthday, and he wants to hear me sing here."

Medda raised her eyebrows.

"You sing?" 

"Used to," Prank explained, "I don't like to sing very much."

"Oh, is it stage fright?" Medda asked concerned.

Prank laughed and shook her head, "No, never had that problem."

"Den why don't ya enjoy singin'?" Medda asked.

Prank and Medda walked onto the stage. Prank went into the middle, almost as if instinctively. Prank sighed and lowered her head.

"When I was little, I didn't just sell papes," she looked at Medda, "I sang also, and my boss, wasn't exactly big on child rights." She turned head back and looked at the empty auditorium. 

"I was up at dawn selling papes, and I wouldn't get home until around 2 in the morning each night," she paused, "singing just gives me bad memories. Prank shook her head as if that would make the memories go away. 

Medda nodded sympathetically. "You can sing here, on Friday." Prank smiled,

"Thanks," Prank stepped foreword to jump off the stage.

"Wait, Prank," Prank stopped and turned to Medda. "How good were you?"

Prank cracked a smile, that was all Medda needed to know, but Prank answered her.

"Every night was a sold out performance." Prank jumped off the stage and picked up her papers. 

"I'll bring the music for the house band tomorrow so they can learn the music, and I'm having my sisters and Smarts sing with me, we'll come by early to get ready."

"Smarts?" Medda asked.

"Oh, that's right. A few days ago, three friends from San Francisco came. Mute, Sparky, he's the boy I'm singing for, and Smarts." 

Medda just stood silent. Prank turned and began to walk out of the auditorium. 

"Thanks Medda," she called back to her and with that Prank was out the door. She looked at the headline and started screaming false headlines. She had to meet Race soon and she needed to attempt to look like she was really trying to sell.

After a half an hour and thirty papes sold Prank was looking at the entrance of Sheepshed. Prank looked down at the four remaining papes she had. 

'One more headline,' she thought. She looked on the inside and found a good headline to 'improve.'

"Murder, Murder, dead bodies found in the river." She cried. That got rid of the remaining four. She didn't tell the customers that the bodies were kittens. She slipped away before any of them read the story and went after her. She now had a new mission, to find Racetrack. It wasn't like it was the world's greatest search. Once she followed the cigar smoke she found him. His back was turned to her. She went up and tapped his right shoulder, then went off to the left. Racetrack looked to his right, and seemed very confused when no one was there.

"Hi," Prank announced that she was there.

Race jumped, not expecting Prank, to be there. Prank started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Race asked, taking a little offence to Pranks trick.

"You." She flashed him a smile.

"We'se ready?" he asked, a little agitated. 

Prank dropped her smile, "Yeah," she grabbed his hand in hopes to cheer him up. Race cracked a smile as the couple walked into Sheepshed.

Prank skipped out of Sheepshed with her pockets a little more heavy then when she came in. Race, on the other hand, had lighter pants now. Prank laughed and spun in a circle. She turned to find Race looking at her very strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"You'se nuts,"

Prank smiled, "Yeah, I know, but that's why you like me." She stopped and waited for Race to catch up.

"What are ya gonna use da money for?" Race asked.

Prank thought about it for a second. "I think I'll buy Sparks present with this."

"So you'se ain't sinin'?" Race's face fell.

Prank was going to correct him, but then decided to keep it a surprise. 

"No,"

"Why don't ya sing?" Race turned and looked at her.

"'Cause," Prank looked away, "bad memories."

Race shut up immediately understanding. He just wished that Prank would open up to him. He always seemed to be the last to know anything. He knew very little of Prank's past. But she didn't know his at all. In fact, she never really pressed the issue. Like she already knew that it was a touchy subject and just avoided it all together. He was brought back by the sound of Prank.

"Hey, Race, you alive?" 

"Yeah, what?" 

Prank shook her head and started choking back a laugh. Very badly. 

"I said, 'we're almost home,'" she pointed to the lodging house. She then shivered. Race wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"Cold?" he asked concerned.

"Not anymore."

Those were the last words they spoke to each other until they got into the lodging house. They made their way upstairs and found several of the newsies already there.

"Hi boys," Prank greeted as she walked into the room. The boys looked up from the various activities and greeted Prank. Prank raised her hand high in the air. She then called to everyone in the room.

"All of you people that are girls, come with me, and just in case you're confused, no Mush, you aren't a girl." This caused several of the newsies to go into laughing fits. The girls walked up to Prank. Marbles giving her the evil eye.

"What?" Prank asked her sister. Marbles still looked at Prank with anger. 

"Oh come on," Prank commented, "he knows I'm kidding. Don'cha Mush?"

"Yeah I'se know." Mush flashed her a smile. 

"Ok," Prank turned back to the girls, "come with me." The girls left the room and went up onto the roof. Prank grabbed the lantern before hand and lit it. Marbles, Ramble and Smarts all had a seat while Prank set the lantern down. The girls looked at Prank waiting for her to speak.

"Alright," Prank started. "I'm going to sing for Sparks."

The girls were ready to give their sayings of good luck, but Prank stopped them.

"And if I'm going down, you're all coming down with me."

"Yeah Prank," Ramble got up, "I'll do it with you."

"Yeah," Marbles agreed, "if this gets you singing."

Smarts got up and walked over to Prank. "You got a deal."

"Good," Prank said, "Now, no one must know, no newsies, no boyfriends, and especially no Sparky." The girls smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"What are we singing?" Smarts asked.

"I have an idea," Pranks said, and then proceeded to tell the girls her plan. 

********* *******************************************

I know…short chapter….but the next one is really long…I mean really long….I mean bring-your-pillow long! ::smiles::: Well please review, it'd give some meaning into my life! 


	8. A Secret Revealed (no not the big one, a...

Well since Liriana did her speech today I am posting this chapter early than I expected. (she didn't want to give her speech and I said that if she didn't that I wouldn't post the next chapter for a week…that got her up there) So you can all thank her for getting it to you faster. 

Thanks: WOW! One chapter and my review counter jumps up! Not that I don't mind it! In fact, do it again that was fun!

Iris: HERE'S SOME MORE NOW! :::smiles::: thanks for the reviews

Dice: You have a comfy pillow? I want one! :::stops smiling:: maybe the keybord would be a good pillow. Asdlfhawh….nope! :::smiles:::

Liriana: There will be no exploding of you today, when you reviewed chapter six, were you hyped up on sugar or life….I can't decide which one.

Rae Kelly: :::smiles::: I want to go camping through a tornado! But I'm going camping again this weekend to the beach, and then the weekend after that it's to Nebraska to a funeral! YAYE! 

If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry, I'm tired and am intitiled to flake! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!

Disclaimers: wow a lot of notes today, ok since I have a lot I'll skip the sarcasm, I don't own newsies, I don't own the song 'one way or another' by blondie, and I don't own the song, 'when you lie next to me,' by Kellie Coffey. Any and all San Fransico newsies belong to me. :::insert evil laughter here:::

Now that's all over with….TO THE 8TH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

****************************** **********************************

The group made their way to the distribution center. All the girls seemed to be yawning more then usual. Jack noticed this and decided to press this matter further.

"What's da matta wid you'se?" he asked the girls after Marbles yawned for the forth time in thirty seconds.

"We were up late last night," she explained.

"Doin' what?" Mush grabbed Marbles around the waist, hoping to get an answer. Marbles started giggling.

"We were discussing which one of you guys was 'the cute one,'" Prank responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'se was da winna right?" Race stood next to Prank, Prank turned to Race.

"Yeah, sure, ok," Prank said.

"Oh no!" Ramble cried, "How sad."

"No," Smarts butted in; "we were discussing the worst pick up lines we've ever gotten."

"Like what?" Specs asked.

Smarts just looked down at his shoes and in a sleazy voice commented.

"Nnnnniiiiicccceeee sssssshhhooooeeeesssss…"

"Smarts, don't finish that sentence." Prank put her hand to her head.

"But it's funny." Smarts protested.

"You know," Pranks looked at her friend, "I'm starting to regret that I ever told you that."

"Told her what?" Race asked more confused then ever.

"I told her the worst pick up line I've ever heard, and she now likes to say it for lord knows why." Prank explained.

"What was dat?" Blink asked, the other newsies crowded around, wanting to hear the story.

"Should I tell them?" Prank asked her sisters.

"It's a funny story," Marbles nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah," Ramble said, "go for it."

"Alright," Prank began, "it was about, oh, two years ago, and I was working, when this old guy, very gross by the way," The newsies were now in line for papes.

"So he comes up to me, and says to me, 'nniiiccceeee shhhooeeesss…wanna fuck?' So I punched his face." Prank finished by then it was her turn to buy papes.

"50 papes please." She put her money on the counter and was handed her papes. 

"So dat's it?" Jack asked.

Prank shrugged, "Yeah that's it, and Smarts just thinks it's the funniest pick up line she's ever heard, so she likes to say it." 

"That's because it is funny." Smarts objected. 

"No, not really," Prank shrugged.

"Well," Smarts gave in. "It's no, 'why are you different then everyone else?'" with that phrase said, all the San Francisco newsies were sent into laughing fits.

"What's wid 'em?" Mush asked.

"Don't know," Race said, while lighting his cigar, "must be a West Coast ding." 

When the Californian newsies were able to get themselves off the ground they made their rounds to sell papes.

******************************************************* **************

The week went by for the newsies, it was now Friday. After the newsies sold their papes, they were going to go to Irving Hall to see Medda. But unbeknownst to them, there was going to be some other performers there too. Pranks, Marbles, Ramble and Smarts. The newsies had finished selling their papes, and were now resting at the lodging house before they left.

******************************************************* **************

Prank sat on her bed reading her book, while the other girls scrambled to get ready.

"I don't know why you're getting ready here." Prank told the girls, "You're just going to change at Irving Hall."

The girls shoot Prank the death glare.

"Yeah Prank," Ramble said, "but it's not like we got a lot of time."

"Hey," Smarts said, "let's just tell them that we'll meet them there." Smarts turned to find that the other girls agreed with that idea.

"I'll tell them," Prank said, "You go on and go, I'll catch up." 

Prank walked into the boys' room while the other girls snuck out. Prank went to Crutchy and whispered something in his ear; she then walked out of the door, went down the stairs and walked down the street to catch up with her friends.

"So," Marbles began, "you tell them?"

"I told Crutchy," Prank started walking a little faster.

"Prank," Ramble protested, "stop walking so fast, I'm in dress shoes."

Prank rolled her eyes, but started walking slower so the other girls could catch up. Before long, the girls were standing outside of Irving Hall. The sisters walked in while Smarts lingered behind, impressed with what she saw. 

"So," Smarts spoke up, "about this Medda, how old is she?"

The girls snickered. "You can ask her," Ramble said, "but I don't she'll tell you the truth."

"Oh Smarts," Prank got her friends attention, "that's the sign I'm talking about." Prank pointed to the green exit sign.

"That is weird." Smarts agreed with her friend. Just then Medda stepped out.

"Hello girls," she called. The sisters smiled and approached Medda. Smarts lingered a little bit.

"Hi Medda," Ramble called, "this is our friend Smarts."

"Hello," Medda said politely.

"Sorry, we're here so early." Prank apologized, "but my sisters were getting cabin fever."

"That's alright," Medda said, "You better get dressed."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

This nearly caused the other girls to scream at her.

"PRANKSTER!" Marbles yelled, "you are not wearing your newsies clothes while you sing."

"Well it's not like I have anything else to wear." Prank responded, thinking she won the argument.

"Well," Medda began, "you all can borrow some of my costumes."

"Damnit," Pranks said, knowing she was defeated.

"Can we go look at them now?" Ramble asked getting excited.

"Sure, let me show you." Medda agreed. The girls were lead upstairs and were taken to her dressing room. One side of the room was dedicated to mirrors, make up, and hair stuff. While the other side was a complete collection of outfits that Medda wore for different shows.

"Pick what ever ones you like," Medda said, "and if the boys come, I'll tell them you're around." Medda smiled.

The girls returned the smile. "Thanks Medda," Marbles said. The other girls offered their thanks and then Medda closed the door. After the click of the door sliding into place did Ramble, Marbles, and Smarts get mischievous smiles on their faces and turned to look at Prank.

"What?" Prank asked, "don't look at me like that," she stepped toward the clothes rack, "I'm picking out something, I'm picking out something."

The girls stepped forward and began moving through the racks. Ramble was the first to find hers. She pulled out a blue dress. The sleeves were ¾ lengths and the dress was made out of a light material.

"Nice," Marbles commented as Ramble put it on. 

The next 'found mine' came from Marbles as she pulled out a short sleeve red dress made of silk. When Prank saw the dress she went into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Marbles was getting a little offended.

"No no no," Prank said between breaths, "it's not the dress, I'm imagining," she burst out laughing again.

"What is it?" Ramble asked very curious. When Prank was able to breathe again, she explained herself.

"No, I'm getting a mental picture of Mush when he sees you in that. 'Duh uumm…da..da…da….uumm…wow!" Prank imitated. This caused Smarts and Ramble to burst out into laughter also. Marbles did her best to look stern, but she realized that Prank was right and began laughing also.

"So," Marbles asked, "do you think I should change the dress?"

"NO!" Smarts cried, "I have to see the look on Mush's face."

The corners of Marbles mouth went up a bit. "Yeah, I want to too." 

The search continued for Smarts and Prankster. But the next 'found mine' came from Smarts. She pulled out a green dress. The sleeves went down to her elbows, and the straps cris-crossed in the back. When her hair was pulled up it would show off the crossing easily. Prankster continued her search. Her sisters were growing very tired of waiting and were about ready to pick one for her, when she found it.

"Yes!" she cried in victory as she pulled out the dress. Possibly the only black thing Medda owned. The dress was long sleeve but had a very low cut back. The dress was made of velvet and hugged her curves when she put it on.

"What do ya think?" Prank asked.

"I think I'll need to poke out Blink's other eye," Ramble joked.

"Oh no," Prank cried. 

"You nervous?" Smarts asked her friend. Prank shook her head.

"Not really," she shrugged, checking herself in the mirror, "I used to do this for a living."

"You're going to be great tonight." Marbles commented. 

Just then the door knocked and Medda entered the room.

"You girls look lovely," Medda said.

"Thank you," Smarts replied.

"Anyway, the boys are here and the show will start soon," Medda announced.

"How are the guys?" Smarts asked.

Medda chuckled and shook her head; "They're a little edgy." Medda said, "they're wondering where there girls are."

The sisters started giggling.

"So you're going on first." Medda announced. 

"Let's go." Marbles jumped up and began to walk out the door. The rest of the girls did the same. They walked in silence and they were soon in the wings of the stage. From their position the girls could see the boys sitting impatiently at the table. This caused Prank to giggle a little. Medda approached them from behind.

"I'm going ta introduce ya," Medda said, then walked on the stage. The shouts and whistles were heard across Irving Hall. She put her arms up silencing the newsies.

"Hey newsies," she greeted. The once quiet hall burst into more noise as they cheered Medda on. She had to silence them again.

"I won't be singin' much tonight," there were cries of protest from the newsies.

"But," she continued, "we'se got a good line up for ya, you actually know these people, so please welcome Marbles, Ramble, Smarts and Prankster."

The mention of the girl's names made the Manhattan and the Brooklyn newsies to go into screaming fits. The other newsies weren't too sure, but with Brooklyn cheering they decided it would be best for their health if they cheered also. They cheered even more when they saw the four girls were near their age and in their eyes were very beautiful. The girl in black held up her hand and the boys grew silent.

Prank held up her hand and to her surprise it worked. She looked down near the front to see Racetrack, his jaw on the table. She grabbed at her chin and cleared her throat. Race got the hint and closed his mouth. Prank looked at Mush and found that she was very accurate at her prediction. 

"Hey Marbles," she pointed to Mush, "I was right."

"Shut up," Marbles called.

"Ok," she turned to the newsies, "well, I'm here as a gift to someone, and you better like it Sparky," she growled, "so with that said, let's go." The music started and Prank started singing. 

"One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya,

I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya

One day, maybe next week,

I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya

I will go past your house

And if the lights are all down

I'll see you around

One way, or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way, or another I'm gonna win ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya

One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya, I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya

One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your voice downtown

See who's hanging round,"

Prank paused for the instrument solo. She then proceeded to sing the next verse. 

"One way or another I'm gonna lose ya I'm gonna give you the spill 

Or slip on a hill for another I'm gonna lose ya, I'll trick ya, I'll trick ya

One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya, I wanna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya 

One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna give you the slip 

I walked down the hall stand on the bottom wall 

Where I can see it all, find out who you are 

Lead you to the supermarket checkout

Specials are a wrap you get your savings out.

One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya 

One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya 

One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya 

One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya 

One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya,"

The music ended and the newsies burst into cheers. It took the girls a while, but they were able to settle them down. 

"I'm sorry," Prank apologized, "but my sisters will kill me if I don't sing a slow, pretty song," she said sarcastically, "so just chill for a few minutes." The boys, however, had a different view. The song started playing, and with an angelic voice Prankster began to sing. 

"Maybe tonight we could close the door,  
And lock ourselves inside, take time, to feel.  
I don't want to miss the chance, to be so real   


Days all fly away and I forget the truth.  
Everything that matters, is in this room.   
When you lie next to me. 

Breathing the air I breathe.  
We don't have to speak, just be.  
Love's a precious thing.  
Don't want to waste a day,  
Or one more minute without you in it.  
Life is so sweet,   
When you lie next to me. 

My heart is yours,  
And every part of me still wants to give you more.  
More time to love,  
Cause you never know when life will leave us.  
I want to take in all the beauty here.  
Let the world around us just disappear.  
When you lie next to me.

Breathing the air I breathe.  
We don't have to speak, just be.  
Love's a precious thing.  
Don't want to waste a day,  
Or one more minute without you in it.  
Life is so sweet,   
When you lie next to me .  
Lie next to me, 

When you lie next to me.

Breathing the air I breathe.  
We don't have to speak, just be.  
Love's a precious thing.  
Don't want to waste a day,  
Or one more minute without you in it.  
Life is so sweet,   
When you lie next to me. 

(A/N WAIT FOR IT)

When you lie next to me."

Prank finished her song and the once silent hall erupted in cheers, whistles, hoots, and lets not forget hollers. The girls continued performing until their last song ended, the girls thanked the audience and bowed one last time before walking off stage. 

"Oh my," Ramble squealed. Medda came up to them.

"You girls can change after the show," The girls thanked her and Medda was on the stage. The girls walked to where the boys were. The got approvals by everyone they passed. Prank ignored them all until she approached Racetrack.

"Dear me," he said, "don't ya look nice." Prank smiled, 

"Why thank you," Prank turned to see Mush and Marbles. 

"Da….uummmm….da…da…uuummm….wow!" was what Prank heard. The girls burst out into fits of laughter. 

__

"I so called that," Prank exclaimed. 

Prank was suddenly jolted foreword as two arms wrapped around her back, forcing into a very weird hug.

"Thank you Lyssie," the voice cried. The corners of Prank's mouth turned up as she turned to find her attacker a young boy.

"Your welcome Sparks." 

"Hey Pranksta," a voice cried. The table turned to find the owner of the voice to be Spot.

"Heya Spot," she greeted. Spot nodded his head. (A/N: ok I know no other way to put this except for the 'guy nod' you should all know what I'm talking about.) Spot then looked past her to see Race sitting down.

"Hey Race," he spoke, "if ya eva stupid enough ta let dis one go," Spot pointed to Prank, "send heah ta me." 

Prank raised her eyebrow at Spots comment. "Well," she spoke, "I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted." 

"I think it was a complement," Smarts offered.

"Yes," Prank said, "but can never be too sure with Brooklyn." She smiled and turned to find Spot with an angry glare.

"Spot, I was kidding, thank you…I think," Prank hoped to make peace with the Brooklyn leader. Spot accepted Pranks peace offer and pull a chair out for him to sit down. 

Smiling to herself, Prank pulled up a chair and sat down next to Racetrack. The rest of the newsies were cheering Medda as she started singing. With the rest of the hall distracted Race smiled and leaned toward Prank to whisper in her ear. 

"You'se all were great."

Prank grinned at the compliment and turned her head toward Racetrack. 

"Thanks," she mouthed, the hall now too loud for people to have a decent conversation. Racetrack leaned in and whispered again.

"Ya look great too." Prank blushed slightly at his comment, the song was ending and the newsies were calming down. Enough for people to talk without worrying about losing their voice the next day.

"Why thank you," Prank said sweetly, and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled away, a little too fast to Race's liking. But they turned their attention back to the table. Smarts was talking to Marbles, Mush was holding her around the waist. Jack, Killjoy and Spot were off on their own topic, and Ramble was sitting on Blink's lap, his smile nearly as big as his face. Suddenly the hall was filled with the laughter of Marbles and Smarts. The table was giving the two funny looks.

"What's so funny?" Jack smirked.

Marbles waved her hand in the air as to motion them away, "It's nothing."

"No," Ramble piped in; "I wanna hear it." Ramble was starting to get a slight New York accent.

"It's Smarts' joke," Marbles shrugged, "not mine."

"Oh," Ramble's face dropped, "then maybe it would be best if we didn't hear it." Ramble smiled.

"No, no, no," Smarts objected quickly, "it's funny."

"Will it get us killed?" Killjoy asked in a dead pan voice.

"Depends on how Spot's feeling tonight." Smarts answered Killjoy's question.

You could see Spot's body stiffen at the mention of his name, he turned his head to look at Smarts, shooting her a deadly glare. If looks could kill, she'd be dead three times over. 

"Tell me," Spot ordered harshly.

Marbles stood up and started grabbing glasses off the table, "I think I'll take these and run." She was about to leave when Spot spoke up.

"Marbles, stay heah." Marbles sat down still clutching the drinks. Smarts smirked and decided to tell the table.

"Well," Smarts started, "Marbles and I were wondering why you always carry that cane around, she says," Smarts pointed to Marbles, "that you carry it around to make you look good, but I say," Smarts pointed to herself then put her hand down, "that you carry the cane around because you can't have two long things."

No sooner then the words left her mouth then Spot stood up. Not caring very much that she was a girl. He was going to teach her for saying something like that to him. He would've been successful if Jack and Prankster didn't stand up and each grabbed an arm.

"S'ok," Jack attempted to calm his friend down, "she didn't mean nothin' by it." Spot struggled to get past the duo's grasp. Killjoy finally stood up and started holding Spot back. When Spot stopped struggling they were able to talk him into sitting down.

While Jack was attempting to calm his friend, Prank was glaring at Smarts.

"Smarts," Prank began, "is there some reason why you feel Spots the best person to mess with?"

Smarts smirked again and grabbed her drink from Marbles, "Come on Lyssie," Smarts smiled, "it's only Prescott." 

Spot's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Prankster was still confused.

"Ummm….what?" Prank asked.

"You know," Smarts explained, "the little kid that left when you were about seven, Prescott, that's him." Smarts pointed to Spot. Pranks eyes grew wide as she looked at Spot like it was the first time she ever saw him. Marbles, Ramble and Killjoy stared at him too.

"Smarts," Ramble said, her eyes not leaving Spot, "that can't be Scotty because….holy mother of pearl." She cried.

"Uh, 'cuse me," Blink spoke up, "but….what's goin' on heah?"

"Well," Smarts spoke, "Spot is an old friend of ours that moved away when I was," Smarts paused to recall how old she was, "about six, I believe."

"That's why we know his real name," Ramble cried.

"Prescott?" Jack at Spot with one eyebrow raised.

"Ahh shut up _Francis_!" Spot emphasized the word 'Francis.' 

"You know," Prank entered the conversation, "Spot has a point."

Racetrack shook his head, "And I'se thought Anthony was bad."

************************* **********************************

hahahaha I can be so evil sometimes….Prescott…..I'm sorry I just always envisioned Spot having a really weird name like that. Well, send in the reviews, and I actually have something for the reviewers! PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!!!!!! I stole them form my sister so quick review before she notices they're missing! 


	9. Teasing Weasel and a Secret Revealed (bi...

Hey there! Here is another action packed chapter! Well it's going to be my last update until Tuesday. I'm going camping again! With my friends! At the beach! The beach is fun, go sometime I highly recommend it! 

Thanks and dedications: Well I know it might seem unfair to dedicate a chapter to somebody but I'm dedicating this to my little sister Rachel, known on my review counter as dancergirlpower, who finally became a cadette girl scout last night and is now a part of my troop. (My sister and I actually like each other…I know a very weird relationship!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! But I've noticed that it's the same people reviewing each chapter….but that's ok, it just makes you guys all the more cooler! Here's your peanut butter cups! :::throws candy to everyone::: Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: ok in case you haven't been paying attention any and all San Francisco newsies belong to me! :::insert evil laughter here::: All the others belong to Disney. :::mutters::: greedy pig! :::thinking out loud::: of course if I owned Newsies I'd probably be greedy too!….anyway…

TO CHAPTER 9!!!!!!1

************************** **************************************

The next day was unbearable for Prank. After learning that her childhood friend had turned out to be the leader of the Brooklyn newsies they had stayed at the hall for longer then they anticipated. By the time the girls changed and walked back to the lodging house it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. Only to be woken up five hours later. 

The newsies struggled to make it down the stairs and out the door. All except Ramble, who decided that today, would be a good day to be a big ball of sunshine.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Ramble smiled.

Groans were heard from all the newsies who thought that Ramble had officially lost it. Prank groaned and turned her head to Marbles.

"When she's like this," Prankster struggled to get the words out, "she's you're sister." 

"If I wasn't so tired," Marbles groaned, "I'd argue with you on that."

At that moment the boys were going down the stairs, but no singing this morning. But they didn't have much to sing about. They were going off very little sleep, and all their energy was spent on keeping them awake. They walked at a snails pace to the church where the nuns would give them breakfast. Ramble was the first one there. The other newsies were disgusted by Rambles perkiness. 

"How can she be like dis?" Itey rubbed his eye has he bit into his bread.

Marbles shook her head, "We don't know, she was always the weird one."

"Hey," Ramble cried, "I thought that was Smarts."

"You're the weird one in this family," her twin answered.

Ramble rolled her eyes and shook her head. Muttering something intangible under her breath. 

"I should've taken the day off." Prank sighed.

"You can't afford to take a day off," her brother, Killjoy, entered the conversation. Prank turned her head and looked up to him.

"And thank you for showing us how you got your name." 

"That's what I'm here for," he said, "I'm the voice of reason so I get to say 'I told you so.'"

"You stayed out jist as late as da rest of us," Snipeshooter pointed out. The other newsies grumbled, their way of saying that they agreed with the littler newsie. 

"Whatever," Killjoy brushed his comment off, then turned to Prank. "Hey Prank, you got something I can put my hair up with?" 

Prank sighed and pulled a hair tie off of her wrist, "You really should cut your hair," but handed him the hair tie anyway.

"And who would cut it…you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, we could have Smarts do it," Marbles offered.

"NO!" Killjoy couldn't get to word out fast enough. "Don't let that girl anywhere near scissors." 

Smarts smiled, "Jeez you burn somebody's hair off when you're eight and you pay for it the rest of your life." 

Some of the newsies paused, not sure if Smarts was joking or not, Smarts helped them out, "I'm kidding." She then proceeded to walk. Ramble was still bouncing around with her bread.

"Bread is most definitely your friend." She commented.

"True, true," Marbles agreed with her twin.

"Hey, Ramble," Prank got her attention, "it looks like there's some mold on that," Prank grabbed the bread out of Rambles hands. "Here, let me pick it off." Instead of picking off any mold, Prankster shoved the piece of bread into her mouth with one huge bit and swallowed. Ramble's eyes grew huge and wide, disbelief flashed through them. Then the once brightness and cheerfulness of Ramble faded and was replaced by an angry flash.

"Toddles," Prank said and pushed her way through the crowd of newsies in front of her. When she was free she set off running at a record…for Prank it was. The other newsies turned to Ramble, curious of what she would do.

"LYSAKA MARIE!" She shouted before taking off as well, "YOU FREAK THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST!" The other newsies ran after Ramble to see what would become of the Prankster.

"Yep," Prank agreed with her sister, "and it was mighty good too."

"Get back here." Ramble called after her. Ramble's long legs were a good advantage in this case and she soon caught up to Prankster, even with her head start. 

"Ok, Ok," Prank said she dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out some change, "here," she handed it to Ramble, "go buy yourself an apple."

No sooner were those words said then the happiness of Ramble returned.

"Thanks," Ramble said.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Prank and Ramble were gasping for breath. 

"But Ramble," Prank looked at her sister, "you should've seen the look on your face." Prank started to chuckle, "it, was, priceless." She emphasized every word. 

"We'll you seem to be more awake," Ramble commented as the sisters reached the square. Followed by some of the newsies who were fast enough to catch up to the racing sisters. The others were walking toward them, a good distance away. Prank and Ramble took this opportunity to read the chalkboard. 

"You want to take Sparky today?" Prank asked her sister.

Eyes never leaving the chalkboard. "Yeah, I can take him today…looks like were going to have to lie again today." Ramble sighed.

"You know, you'd figure New York would be more exciting."

"Yeah," Ramble agreed with her sister as pulled her jacket closer to her. "And the weather is freezing."

"Makes you miss San Fran?" Prank's eyes left the chalkboard and turned around to see if the straggling newsies were anywhere near the square. Ramble turned around and saw Blink approach.

"No," she smiled, "Not really."

"Not really what?" Blink asked as he approached the girls, flashing them his trademark grin. 

"It's nothing," Prank explained.

"Oh," Ramble remembered, "we're taking Sparky selling with us." She announced. 

"Dat's good, I'se like da kid." Blink's grin grew bigger, if it was even possible. 

"Looks like we're lying today," Marbles finally made her way to the group.

"Don't we always," Killjoy spoke as he approached along with Jack, David, Les and Sparky. 

"It ain't so bad," Sparky commented, beginning to get the New York accent. 

"We'se had woise." Jack spoke. At that moment the gates creaked with the sound of the hinges turning. A rush of newsies walked into the center to grab their papes for the day's business. Jack, like always was first,

"Morning Weasel," he had managed, along with the Delancy's, to keep his job after the strike. 

"What'll it be?" he coldly asked. Jack smirked and slammed his money on the table. "100 papes."

"100 papes," Wisel cried, Morris handed the papes to Jack and he walked down the wooden stairs, waiting for the people he was going to sell with to get their papes. Most of the newsies got their papes with no incident. Smarts decided to be the one to break the peace.

"Morning," Smarts greeted him cheerfully.

"What'll it be?"

"Give me 40," Smarts gave the man her money, but then continued, "did you know that you have some dirt on your nose?" Wisel put his hand to whip the dirt away. Smarts rolled her eyes and grabbed her papes and walk off. Marbles took her place.

"Give me 50." She put the money on the table. "The dirt's still there," she laughed. Wisel moved his hand up, 

"No other side." Marbles helped him, she proceeded to grab her papes and left. Wisel might've had more success removing the dirt if there was some on his face to begin with. Ramble was next in line.

"I'll take 50 papes please." She said in her sweet voice as she gave Wisel her money. "Did you know you have dirt on your face?" she asked with a child like curiosity. Weasel was beginning to catch on, but with Ramble, she was known for telling the truth, so he again tried to remove the dirt. Ramble didn't speak another word, but grabbed her papes and walked down the wooden steps and went to find Sparky, who had gotten his papes before Smarts. Killjoy was the next to get his papes. Everyone knew the joke was going to stop now. Killjoy had little tolerance for jokes, especially this early in the morning.

"Morning," he greeted. Killjoy received a grunt from the distributor. 

"I'll take 60," he gently set the money down on the counter. To everyone surprise, Killjoy went along with the joke.

"You might want to get rid of the dirt on your face," Killjoy said in a serious voice. Wisel didn't know what to think. Smarts was the first one to bring up the dirt. Most of the other newsies would've made fun of him before she brought it up. She was known for joking. So was Marbles. Ramble wasn't as much, and Killjoy was known for stopping anything fun, if Killjoy said the dirt was there, then it most likely was. He put his hand on a new stop on his face, trying to remove the dirt that wasn't there. Killjoy picked up his papes and left. His twin, Prank, approached the bars.

"Hiya Weasel, did ya sleep well?" She asked.

"What'll it be?" he asked ignoring Pranks question.

"I'll take 50 papes please," she gave him her money, and like her siblings and friend mentioned the dirt.

"You have dirt on your face," he again tried to whip any off.

"No wait," Prank leaned closer toward the bars and squinted, "I think I know what's wrong," she turned her head and called to her friend at the bottom of the steps.

"Smarts!" she cried.

"What?" 

"I think I know why the dirt won't come off his face," Prank turned her head to look at Wisel. She reached and grabbed her papes. 

"I think it's because it is his face." She smiled and then turned to her friends at the bottom of the stairs. "But don't worry about it guys, it was an easy mistake."

"I hate you," Wisel grunted.

"Oh good," Pranks grin grew bigger, "the feeling mutual." She walked off before another word could be said. By the time she reached the bottom of the steps the grin took up most of her face. 

The newsies walked out of the center, yelling different headlines, trying to sell their papes on this frosted morning. Racetrack and Prankster decided to not make their way out to Sheepshed bay. Well, Prank decided not to go out, Racetrack didn't have any money to bet with. Despite his pleas to bum some money off his friends. He grumbled all the way to Central Park.

"Are you going to be in a bad mood all morning?" Prank shivered, hardly anyone was walking outside.

"Probably," Racetrack pouted.

"BIGGEST BLIZZARD IN A CENTURY, THOUSANDS FREEZE!" Prank yelled, catching the attention of a few people, getting rid about six of her papers. She turned back to Racetrack.

"Maybe you shouldn't go everyday," she suggested, "then maybe you'd have money to bet with."

"Ya go jist as much as me," Race huffed.

"True, but I win more," She smiled in hopes to break his bad mood. He grunted and began looking at his papes for false headlines. 

"You know," she began, "if I wanted to be around someone with a bad mood I'd sell my papes with Skittery." Racetrack looked up from his paper, with a frown on his face. Prank rolled her eyes. She raised her hand to her head and she began to rub her index finger and thumb.

"You hear that?" she asked. Race raised his eyebrow and was beginning to think his girl was crazy. She spoke again, but her voice was raised to resemble a little kid talking.

"It's the world's _smallest _violin," she emphasized the word smallest, "playing the world's _saddest_ song," she emphasized the word saddest, "just for you," the high voice dropped and she spoke with her normal voice, "Now get to work." 

She moved farther down the path, still within seeing distance, she began calling the headlines attracting the crowd. She soon had only five papes left. She began reading the headlines, trying to find one more good headline to cry out when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Still got papes?"

"Oh, shut up Racetrack," she smiled, "I just need one more good headline and I'm just not up today." 

"I'se could help ya wake up," he stepped closer to Prank and raised his eyebrows, his smile huge. Prank rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's suggestion.

"Well someone's in a better mood," she smirked and kissed him quickly, pulling away before he knew what was going on. Not wanting to wait anymore Prank began walking toward Tibbys. Racetrack not far behind. When they entered the restaurant they found that most of the newsies where already in there. 

"Heya Race!" was the various cheer across the restaurant, Racetrack smirked as he noticed no one said hi to Prankster. Prank noticed this too and wasn't about to let them get away with it.

"Is there no love for me?" she cried to the restaurant.

"NO!" Smarts, Marbles and Ramble cried at the same time, their laughter filled the restaurant shortly after. 

"There's always love for you Prank," Itey cried out. Her face lit up and she nearly skipped to Itey and hugged him quickly.

"Awww thanks," she smiled, she let him go and then went to go sit next to her sisters. 

The meal went by without further incident, which was a surprise to Prankster, because they could never make it through anything before Smarts found a way to mess it all up. But she was behaving herself. Prankster smiled to herself as she walked back to the lodging house, she and most of the other newsies were exhausted after last night. Prankster was going to take a nap, she hadn't taken a nap since she was 10, but now would be a good day to change that. 

Prankster entered the lodging house with most of the other newsies who were still dead tired. Everyone else decided that Pranks idea for a nap was a good one, and only the ones with papes left went back to selling. The group entered the lodging house, their feet struggling to make it up the stairs. The girls arrived to their room. Prankster was thankful that she had a bottom buck, she didn't think she'd have enough energy to make it up if she did. Prankster, like most of the other newsies, was out when her head hit her pillow. 

The lodging house was loud; the shuffle of feet could be heard walking across the floor. Talking and laughing was the dominant of the noise. That's the first thing Prank heard as she opened her eyes. She sat up, her sister Ramble was the only one still sleeping, she checked her watch. It read 4 o'clock. She had gotten three hours of sleep, and felt very refreshed. Suddenly a loud burst of laughter filled the lodging house. 

"Tell them to shut up," Ramble pulled her covers over her head. Prank smiled and got out of bed.

"I think we need to get up now," Prankster stood on the edge of Marbles bunk to get to Ramble's bunk. 

"Come on you've been asleep for three hours," Ramble rolled over in complaint.

"I'll yell," Prankster warned. Ramble pretended to be asleep. Prankster took a big breath and just before she was going to scream something Ramble sat up.

"Ok, ok, I'm up, ya happy?" 

"Yes," Prank smiled. "Now comb out your hair and we can go see what the guys are doing."

That got Rambles attention and she finished brushing out her long, tangled hair in five minutes. Well most of it, she was still combing her hair as they left their room. 

"You should just cut it," Prank offered.

"Never," she spat.

"Ok, I'm just saying," Prank's voice trailed off. Ramble began to walk into the boy's room while Prank continued going.

"Where are you going?" Ramble asked.

"I'm going to visit with Kloppy," she smiled. Ramble began to grin too.

"Mind if I join you soon?" 

"Yes Ramble," Prank said sarcastically. "I would mind." Her smile grew. Ramble rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"I'll see you downstairs," she then went to the boys' room to mingle. While Prankster went downstairs, she recognized the old man in a moment. 

"Heya Kloppy!" she greeted.

"Oh…hello Prank," he greeted back. Prank flashed him a smile and sat on the counter.

"Please get down," Kloppmen shooed Prankster off the counter.

"One of these days," Prank jumped down; "you're going to let me sit on the counter."

"Not today," the old man smiled.

"Nope not today," Prank agreed, the door opened and Prank glanced over her shoulder to see who it was. It was no newsie that was certain. It was a man. Probably in his 40's, he stood at about 5"8' he wore dark clothing that matched his near black hair. He wore a smile as he approached the counter.

"Excuse me," He held his hand out to Kloppmen, "My name is Andrew Thomason, I understand that you have some people I've been looking for, for a long time." He still had a smile.

"Who might they be?" Kloppmen asked, still not sure on the strange man's intentions. The man pulled out his brief case and opened it, revealing a file. Before the man could speck a rush of newsies came down then stairs, Ramble leading them.

"Prankster," she called, "Come on, there's going to be a round of poker you in?"

"Hang on Ramble, this man is looking for some people," Prankster turned to the man. "Why do you need these people?"

"Well, it has something to do with their step father, Nicolas Sanders."

Ramble's face dropped, "Prank want me to get Marbles and Killjoy?" she asked.

"Yeah do it quietly though." Prank agreed. Ramble made her way upstairs, and apparently Ramble didn't hear the quietly part because the lodging house cringed with her screams.

"Marbles, Killjoy, there's a strange man downstairs," the thunderous sound of all the newsies making their way down the stairs was the next sound to be heard. 

"Oh brother," Prank rolled her eyes as more newsies filled the room to get a glimpse of this man.

"Thanks for keeping if quiet Ramble," Prank spat sarcastically. 

"Oops," Ramble said meekly. 

"Excuse me," The man who introduced him as Thomason spoke up. "I'm looking for four children, Their names are;" he looked at his file again. "Jayden William Sanders, Lysaka Marie Sanders, Keldra Rose Sanders and Araina Ann Sanders, or I've been told on the streets their names are Killjoy, Prankster, Marbles and Ramble." He smiled.

"What do ya wan' wid 'em?" Jack stepped forward.

"I need to talk to them about…." He paused to find the right words, "their step father." 

"I'm Jayden," Killjoy stepped out. The girls just raised their hands, showing that they were indeed there. Thomason smiled.

"Oh good," he set his brief case on the counter, and opened it. 

"I need you to sign these." He handed each a document.

"What is it?" Marbles asked.

"Well," Thomason began, "Mr. Sanders only living relative owned a few apartment complexes in San Francisco. Joseph Sanders, anyway, he past on and left everything to his nephew Nicolas. Obviously Nick is gone so they sold the apartments not realizing that Nick had children until after they settled the deal."

"But Nick isn't our father," Ramble began.

"Not by blood no," Mr. Thomason spoke, "but we have documentation that he did adopt you all and you legally are his children. Anyway, you four get the money that was in the deal, which split evenly totals about." he paused to look at the calculations "almost one million dollars each." 

The sibling's eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open, Prank glanced behind her to find that every other newsie was doing the same. 

"One million dollars….?" Ramble for the first time in her life was speechless.

"Each?" Marbles finished her sister's sentence.

"You are correct," Thomason answered, "Now I need you to sign these forms, but the thing is, to collect your money, you need to return to San Francisco to get it, you wouldn't be gone more then a month." 

"Hold on," Killjoy spoke up. "You want us to go to San Fran to get the money, isn't their something about us being minors?" 

"To be honest with you," Thomason explained, "we need to get rid of the money, you four are the only living line in the Sanders fortune. That wealth was accumulated for a very long time." 

"And they're just being kind in sending you across the country to find four children in New York City?" Prank asked skeptically 

"It was your uncle's dying wish that the money be given to you four." Thomason shrugged. "Anyway, here's the train tickets for tomorrow, I'll assume you want to bring some of your friends," he pointed to the newsies behind them. "Along with you, here you go." He handed Killjoy the tickets; "I need you to sign the forms," 

After reviewing the form carefully all four children signed it. Thomason collected them and put his hat back on.

"I'll see you and whoever you bring tomorrow at the train station, the time is on the tickets. Good night." He left the building as quickly as he came in. Prankster turned to her brother.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I'm…not…sure," Killjoy answered his twin.

"Well Race," Prank spoke up, "I guess we all know who you're going to start bumming money from." Prank attempted to make a joke. 

"How many tickets did he give us?" Marbles changed the subject.

Killjoy counted the tickets, "13,"

"13!" Marbles cried.

"Why would he think that we need to bring 13 people, I mean, does he think we'll get lonely or something. Why do we need 13, it just-" Ramble began to talk very fast.

"Ramble!" Marbles cried.

"Sorry." Ramble looked down at her shoes.

"So we have 13 tickets, which means we can bring nine people with us, so we each get to pick two and we have one left over." Prank explained.

"Sounds fair," Ramble agreed. "Blink, Sparky," she called, "you're coming with me." She smiled.

"Mush, Mute," Marbles pointed to them, "start packing your stuff."

"Alright," Prank turned, "Racetrack, Smartass, pack your stuff you're going whether you like it or not." 

"Jack," Killjoy looked at his friend. "You wanna come?"

"Of coise!" Jack cried.

"Good," Killjoy said, "now come with me to ask Spot." Killjoy pulled on his jacket.

"Wait," Marbles cried. "We have one more."

"Here," Killjoy gave the ticket to Prankster, "You work it out."

No sooner after Killjoy left was the ticket given to Smarts.

"You invite someone Smarts," Prankster told her.

Smarts turned her head to Specs. "You wanna go?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, ok, sounds good." Specs agreed. 

"When do we leave?" Ramble asked. Smarts inspected the ticket in her hand.

"Looks like at 10:30 tomorrow morning." Smarts answered.

"We're going to San Francisco!" Ramble squealed. 

"Ow!" Prank held her hand up to her ear.

"Sorry," Ramble apologized meekly.

"That's ok," Prank still had her hand up to her ear, "hearing's overrated anyway." She put her hand down. "Now," she turned to the other newsies, "what was that about a poker match?" She smiled.

With that the newsies hurried up the stairs to play some poker. 

********************************************** ************************

In the next chapter! The team heads to San Francisco and they meet the San Fran newsies! You gotta believe I loved writing chapter 10! So tell me what you think! Loved it? Hated it? Want to hire an assassin? (you'll have to wait your turn in line like everyone else though) send a review my way baby. Oh and Iris, I could probably get you into the story, you'd be in San Fran though, don't ask how you got there…WISHFUL THINKING! :::think really hard:: mmmmmmmm pop! Well bye everyone! ::goes to pack to the camping trip::: 


	10. Screams, Trains and Book Throwing...what...

Well I'm back from camping. I did have fun…but now it's time for more story! Well, the New York newsies don't meet the San Fran newsies just yet…they will next chapter though….Girl Scout honor!

Thanks: I would like to all of you people that gave me a review! You guys rock, you make me want to continue this story! :::whips tear away:: I love you guys! :::notices reviews start edging away::: WAIT…DON'T GO! :::smiles:::: Thanks for the reviews I enjoy the feed back!

Disclaimer: Ok let's make this simple! All newsies from San Francisco belong to me and only me. Muhahahahaha….but all of the New York newsies belong to Disney or the devil I'm not sure which yet.

Now that's over with…may I present….chapter 10!

************************************* *************

"CARRY DA BANNAR! WAKE UP ALL OF YOU'SE!" Was the sound that awoke Prankster up. She almost got out of bed out of habit. Then she remembered it all, the strange man, the money, and San Francisco. She reached for her watch that was sitting on the nightstand by the bed; she flicked it open and allowed her eyes to get used to the well-lit room. It read 6:45. She closed it and put it back on the stand, she pulled her sheets up and went back to sleep, groaning that she was woken up in the first place. 

The next time Prankster regained consciousness Prank noted that the room had more light coming through the window. Indicating that time had passed since she first woke up. Her hands once again grabbed her watch. The time read 8:30, satisfied with this time she set her feet on the floor and began to get dressed. Once she was dressed in her usual outfit she picked up her already packed duffel bag and set it on her bed. She then made her rounds to wake up the other three sleepers. Being so excited about San Francisco, Marbles, Ramble, and Smarts were relatively easy to wake up, and it was around 8:55 by the time the girls were dressed and ready to go.

"We should go wake the boys up!" Ramble sat bored on her bed.

"We've never seen them when they're sleeping," Marbles pointed out.

"It'd be fun to see," Smarts agreed with the idea. All looked towards Prank for the sign to go. Prankster smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok, let's go," she smiled. The girls walked softly to the boys' room, careful not to make the old floor boards creek. Once inside they found that every single newsie still in the room was fast asleep, even Spot, who decided to spend the night there rather then meet them in the morning. 

"Oh," Ramble whispered, "they look so cute when they're sleeping."

"Yeah," Marbles agreed.

"Too bad they aren't when they're awake." Prank smirked, keeping her voice soft.

"That's not nice," Marbles scolded with a hushed whisper.

"It's true." Smarts smirked, following the sisters' lead with the hushed voices.

"Who gets to be the unlucky newsie that Prank screams at?" Marbles asked. 

"I nominate Racetrack!" Ramble whispered.

"I second," Marbles whispered immediately after her sister.

"I third." Smarts piped quickly.

"I fourth," Prankster agreed with her friend and sisters, and made her way to Racetrack's bunk. Prank lightly placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and whispered softer then she had with her sisters.

"Racetrack time to wake up." If there had been any other noise in the room, Prank's voice wouldn't have registered. Marbles, Ramble and Smarts fought to not burst out laughing. Prankster shrugged her shoulders acting like she really made an effort to wake up Racetrack and that screaming would be the last result. She looked at her friends and motioned for them to put their hands over their ears. After each of them did that, Prankster turned back to the still snoozing newsie and took a deep breath.

"RACETRACK!" she screamed it like she was hawking a headline. This caused most of the newsies to jump. Racetrack was among them. He clutched his heart and started panting like he had been scared out of his wits. 

"No coffee…for…me…tanks," he took a breath between each word. Prankster would've replied to that if she weren't on the floor laughing. When Racetrack finally calmed down Prankster was still on the floor laughing. Racetrack leaned over his bed to look at Prank.

"Dat wasn't funny!" he cried, "Ya scared me outta me wits." 

"Sorry Race," Prankster apologized still laughing.

"Hey Prank," Marbles spoke, "if ya think that's funny, you're going to love this," Marbles pointed to the three newsies that were undisturbed by Prankster's screaming, "the one's used to your screaming in the morning are still asleep."

The newsies turned their heads towards the bunks of Sparky, Mute and Killjoy. All three were fast asleep. Prankster chuckled at this and picked herself off to floor. She proceeded to make her way across the room. She leaned over Sparky, who had a bottom bunk, and in a soft, almost motherly voice spoke to him.

"Sparky, time to wake up," she gently shook him. He groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Morning love," Prankster smiled.

"Sure," Race rolled his eyes, "Sparky gets a nice shake, whad do I get? A yellin' in da ear." 

Prank smiled and moved back to Race, "And a kiss." She then leaned in to give him gentle kiss.

"You can stop that now," Killjoy's voice filled the room, Marbles stood next to his bed, she most likely woke him up. Prankster pulled away from Racetrack and smiled.

"Ok boys," Prankster called, "get your stuff ready and get dressed, we have a long day, and for god sakes Mush, put a shirt on, it's hard enough to drag Marbles away from ya normally." 

This caused Mush and Marbles to blush furiously. 

"Oh my god, you two are too easy." Pranks muttered and walked to her room to grab her stuff.

"Will meet you boys downstairs." Smarts informed them as she left the room along with Ramble and Marbles.

The girls were talking to Kloppy about how the other newsies were going to live with them being gone for a month when the boys made their way down the stairs with their stuff.

"You boys ready?" Marbles asked.

"Yep, we'se ready," Spot answered for them.

"Everyone got their tickets?" Killjoy checked, satisfied when all the newsies held up their ticket.

"Good," Killjoy said and then turned to Kloppmen and held his hand out to shake it. "See you in a month sir." He smiled. Kloppmen returned the smile and shook Killjoy's hand. Kloppmen shook Mute's, Sparky's and Spot's hands. The New York newsies each hugged him. Ramble and Marbles hugged him as well. Smarts couldn't leave with out making a scene.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Smarts choked. "Good bye," she pulled him into a rough hug.

"Don't kill the guy," Prank scolded Smarts. Smarts smiled and said her goodbye to Kloppmen. "My turn," Prank smiled and hugged the man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise I'll bring all your boys back," she smirked, "Even if we have to tie Jack in his seat when we pass Santa Fe."

"Though we can't make sure if they come back in one piece," Smarts cracked, "we are going to San Francisco." 

Kloppmen smiled at this comment and said one last good bye to the newsies and kicked them out the door. The newsies picked up their stuff and headed for the train yard. The group actually passed some of the Manhattan newsies along the way; they didn't stop and talk for long. The group would shout their good byes to the newsie and then they were on their way again. The clock chimed 10 when the newsies arrived at the station. They found Thomason standing by the train when they arrived. The man smiled at the children.

"Oh good, you're on time." He smiled. "Please come in." He motioned the children onto the train with their stuff. "Now you kids have three cabins for you and your stuff, if you need me, I'll be riding first class on this voyage, so I'll see you in eight days when we arrive in San Francisco." With that Thomason walked up of the car and walked to the first class car. 

For the first time the newsies were able to explore their car. It wasn't fancy; it was a sleeper car. The bunks were small and cramped. There were a few booths near the windows for people to look at the passing landscape. It also had a small table, possibly big enough to play a few rounds of poker, but with thirteen people it'd be cramped. 

"I just remembered something," Ramble exclaimed.

"Wat's dat?" Spot asked.

"I don't like trains," Ramble pouted and sat at a window seat taking a look at the people walking around in the station.

"Hope no one's claustrophobic." Prankster grinned.

"Ummm Prank, wat's..clos-tro-fro-bic? Jack asked mispronouncing the word terribly. Prank giggled at the mispronouncing but answered him anyway.

"Claustrophobia," Prank began, "is being afraid of tight spaces, such as this train car." Prank brought her hand up and pulled a Vanna White. 

( A.N. Is that how her name is spelled? Don't you think Vanna White has the easiest job in the world? I would love that job, everyone knows who she is, and all she does is touch glowing things and walk a little. Now THAT is what America's all about!)

"Oh," most of the newsies shook there heads and went to find a place to set their stuff down. 

"Hey Marbles?" Mush went to his girl.

"Yes?"

"Umm I'se wonderin', where are we'se gonna stay at in San Fran?" he asked.

"The lodging house," Marbles suggested.

"Yeah," Prankster agreed, "I wanna talk to Bane." Her eyes flashed with anger as she remembered Smarts talking about the new leader, which Prank had known well. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea Prank?" Smarts asked, "Bane's not the type to mess with." Smarts tried to cover the fright in her eyes. 

"Yeah," Prankster told her friend and then smiled, "besides, I need to see how everyone else is doing." 

"So we're staying at the lodging house?" Sparky asked, hope filled his eyes, mixed with fear.

"Yeah, Bane would be stupid to try anything with us there." Killjoy entered the conversation.

"And I'se lost again," Blink sat down at the table and set his head down. "But den again, dat's da case wid dese people." He smiled again. 

Just then all the newsies that were standing started swaying at the trains sudden movement. "Guess we'se goin'," Jack sat down next to a window to see the train leaving. 

The other newsies followed Jack's lead, except for Mute who looked out the window on the other side. 

"Hey guys," Mute exclaimed, "check this out." The other newsies ran to the other window to see what Mute was fussing about. They gasped to find that most of the Manhattan newsies were right there waving at the leaving train. 

"Oh my," Ramble gasped. "That's so sweet."

"Did ya know dey's gonna do dat?" Race asked the group.

"Nobody tell me anything," Killjoy responded first.

"Nah, not me." Was the reply that most of the newsies gave.

"That's so awesome." Prank exclaimed. The train had now left the station and New York was a small speck in the distance. Marbles smiled and turned her head to Ramble. Ramble smirked back and tapped Pranks shoulders, when Prank saw the grin she knew what was going on. Prankster tapped Killjoys attention and when the boy saw his sisters smile he sighed. But held up his hand showing three fingers and began counting down. When his last finger made it down the Sanders children yelled.

"ROAD TRIP!!!" All the newsies that were unlucky enough to be near them cringed at the change of volume. 

****************** **********

Two day's had past for the newsies, and were they bored as hell. Racetrack was playing a game of solitaire; Jack, Killjoy, Spot, and Mute were talking near the window. Blink, Mush and Specs were talking with Racetrack, Marbles was playing with Rambles hair, Smarts and Sparky were discussing who they were going to enjoy seeing the most, and Prank was reading her book in the corner. 

Ramble broke the silence in the quiet cabin. "Jeez, did somebody die? Why are we being so quiet?" 

Marbles shrugged and dropped Ramble's hair, "Let's do something, I'm so bored." She whined. 

"Hey Marbles," Prank looked up from her book, she raised her hands and began to rub her index and thumb together. 

"Ya hear that?" Prankster asked her sister. Marbles rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Marbles voice raised an octave as she and Prankster started at the same time. 

"It's the worlds _smallest_ violin, playing the worlds _saddest_ song…just for you." This caused the sisters to smile for a moment. Prankster returned to her book, it wasn't long until Smarts decided to make a suggestion.

"We could….SING!" Smarts exclaimed. 

"What song?" Prank asked, not looking up from her book. 

"Kum-bi-ya my lord," Smarts started to sing.

"No!" all the newsies cried, wanting to shut her up. Prankster actually threw her book, hitting Smarts on the arm.

"Ow!" Smarts cried as she clutched the injured limb. "I can't believe you did that!" Prankster smirked and picked herself off the floor and trudged across the room to Smarts. Prankster picked up her book, which lay battered on the floor. 

"Believe it baby, I just did," Prank smirked and then she made her way back to her familiar corner and turned the pages to find her spot. Prankster was only half listening to the conversation now.

"It's neva a dull moment wid you'se guys is dere?" Spot asked.

"No, not really." Marbles voice flooded Pranks mind as she concentrated on her book.

************ **************

The days seemed to go slower and slower for the newsies. But after eighty-four games of solitaire, one-hundred-and-sixteen games of poker, six attempts Spot made to kill Smarts, fourteen yards of rope to tie Jack down as they passed Sante Fe and 467 times Prank threw her book or some other hard object at Smarts when she started singing Kum-Bi-Ya the train finally docked in the San Francisco train station. 

The newsies grumbled as they walked out of the train. Prank changed the time on her watch to three hours behind. The San Francisco time was about 7 o'clock in the evening. They were met with Mr. Thomason, who smiled at the younger people.

"Ah, did you have a good trip?" Prank knew he was being polite and thought it best if she kept her mouth shut. 

"As good as was expected," Prankster answered honestly. 

"Oh good," he smiled, "now it's too late to do anything tonight, do you have a place to stay for the night?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Killjoy answered, "don't worry about us."

"Alright," Thomason spoke, "have you and your sisters meet at this address tomorrow morning around 9 o'clock," he handed Killjoy his business card. "I'll bid you goodnight and good bye." Thomason returned his hat to his head and then began to walk out of the station. 

"Well," Ramble picked up her stuff, "we should get started, it's a hike to get there."

This caused groans from the already tired newsies. After Marbles counted heads the newsies left the station they headed into the dark night, with Killjoy leading the way. On the way to meet the San Francisco newsies. 

************************ **************************

Muhahahaha….don't worry I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, but chapter 12 won't get posted until at least Monday for I will be at my grandfather's funeral. But don't worry, he died in November and we had a service for him then. But he was in the military so this is more of a military funeral. I'll post the next chapter soon….assuming I get enough reviews so review peoples!


	11. Hills and Confrontations

Well, here is chapter 11. After this I won't be back until Monday. I know I'm sorry. I'm going to my grandfather's funeral in Nebraska. Oh well, at least it's not Iowa. (Sorry to anyone from Iowa I may have offended, but I've had people from Iowa openly admit that it's better to say you're from Canada than from Iowa)

Thanks: Robin DeWolfe…you really WUV it?!?!? Thank you! ::Throws bag of high sugar bad-for-your-teeth candy::::

Shit Head:…well that's a very interesting review but thank you anyway. :::throws bag of high sugar bad-for-your-teeth candy::: There you go

Rae Kelly: Bored newsies in general is a very bad thing. :::smiles and throws candy:::

Liriana: They are NOT going to by a pony and name it Bill! If you want one so much go write your own story! Oh wait you already have. :::smiles::: It's ok if I yell at her, we've been friends since 4th grade. :::is about to throw candy but doesn't want to be with her when she's hyper tomorrow, then remembers that Lysaka isn't going to be here tomorrow and throws candy::: Go nuts! :::Liriana squeals and runs around, Lysaka does the cross symbol::: God help us all!

Disclaimer: :::gives audience a weird look::: O.o……To make this short. Any and all San Francisco newsies are mine! Muhahahaha, If they're from New York, they belong to Disney, can anyone really mess that up?

QUICKLY TO CHAPTER 11!!!!!

**************** ***************************************

"Well," Prank pointed to the building at the top of the hill, "there it is." The New York newsies groaned. 

"Anudda hill?" Specs complained. 

"Why does San Fran need so many hills?" Mush grumbled. 

"Ah, quit your complaining!" Prank exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sparky agreed, "it's not that bad." 

"Wait 'til we take ya to fisherman's wharf." Ramble smiled. "You're going to love walking up that hill." The newsies began to complain.

"Ramble!" Marbles scolded, "don't tease them."

"Don't worry," Mute spoke, "there's trolleys going down there." 

"Oh good," Blink panted. 

They newsies approached the door. Prank overloaded with emotion. The place was hard to leave, but it was even harder to come back. Probably because she knew that she would be leaving again. She would disappoint her newsies. She left them with a horrible leader like Bane. Prankster would've rather died then purposely leave the San Francisco newsies with a leader like Bane. But she decided that this was her chance to make things right. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in. 

They entered the house with their stuff, tired from walking up lots of San Francisco hills. Killjoy, Marbles, Prankster, Ramble, Mute, Smarts and Sparky were just a little out of breath, getting used to the hills of their childhood town. The New York newsies, however, were nearly crawling with their stuff. 

The shuffles of feet were heard coming toward them, followed by the screaming of two newsies.

"Right, get back here!" cried a boy in the back, a second later a girl of about 16 ran into the room. The girl was looking behind her to see if she was being followed, not seeing Prank, the girl ran into the former San Francisco leader, knocking them both on the floor. 

The boy ran to the girl he called 'Right' and picked up the book that was in the girl's hand, but fell to the floor when she fell down. 

"Don't touch my stuff Right," the boy accused angrily. The boy looked around 16; he had blonde hair that was bleached by the sun. His brown eyes glared at the girl her called Right. The girl sat up and groaned, massaging her lower back, which she hit on the floor.

"Well Left, I would've gotten farther if this bitch didn't get in my way." She brushed her long dark brown hair out of her clear blue eyes.

This got all the New York newsies a little shocked.

"Is that how you address you ex-leader?" Prank asked in mock anger. 

Left and Right's eyes grew wide as they saw the last and better leader.

"Prankster," they cried and nearly pounced on their old leader, Prankster was back on the floor.

"Yeah, I know," Prank choked, "but I need to breathe now."

"Oh sorry," the once bickering children jumped off of Prank and helped her to her feet. "Come in," Left said politely, "Yeah," Right agreed; "how the devil are you?" she smiled.

"Um hi," Ramble waved, "we're here too." 

"Ramble," Right hugged the girl, "Marbles," she hugged her too. "Killjoy," she had her arm's mid way around is neck.

"Right if you hug me, I'll kill you." He warned.

"Well," Right looked offended, "you didn't change." She then noticed the New York newsies.

"Come on in…all of you," she motioned them inside and led them to an open room, filled with bunks. There was at least nine boys sitting on bunks and talking. They all turned their heads expecting to see Left and Right and they sat in shock when they saw the thirteen newsies enter the room. Seven of them former newsies of the bunk house.

"Is that.." one newsie put his book down,

"Prankster and crew?" another newsie finished the older one's sentence.

"Yeah it is!" Right confirmed the newsies questions, "wait 'til the girls hear about this." Right squealed and took off running into another room that the New York newsies figured was the girls room. Right returned with about four girls. Rubbing their eyes in disbelief. 

"Yes I am Prankster," she smirked, "I'm only here for a couple weeks though, so don't get used to me." 

"I don't believe it," a Mexican girl around the age of 14 stepped forward. 

"Who are the new people?" an older newsie jumped off his top bunk as he spoke.

"You might want to sit down," Smarts set her stuff on the floor.

"These people," Marbles motioned to the New York newsies. "Are some Manhattan newsies." 

"An' Brooklyn!" Spot corrected.

"And Brooklyn." Marbles rolled her eyes. "This is Spot, Jack, Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Specs." She introduced the New York newsies to the other newsies in the room. 

"Well," a girl stepped forward, it was the same Mexican girl, she stood at 5"10' she had black hair cut just above her shoulders, her eyes were a dark brown and her skin was a nice tan. "I'm Dragon," she introduced herself. 

Another girl stepped forward, she stood 5"2' even. Looking an age of 16 Her darkish red hair was pulled pack into a ponytail, showing off her light brown eyes. She had a daisy behind her ear.

"They call me Daisy…for obvious reasons." The girl slipped back slumping her shoulders forward as so she wouldn't be noticed. 

"Well," a younger girl about 13 stepped forward, "since we're doing ladies first, I'm Chinchilla." She flashed them a smile. She flipped her curly light red hair over her shoulder, revealing her blue eyes. 

"And you've met me," the last girl stepped forward, "I'm Right, and this…" she grabbed the boy she was bickering with earlier. "Is me best friend..Left." The boy smirked and waved. The only other newsies were male.

"Hi,"

The another boy stepped forward. He looked to be about 17. He towered the newsies, being 6"3'. He had dark curly brown hair with hazel colored eyes. He took his cigar out of his mouth to speak. "Name's Art, and this." Art pointed to a smaller newsie. He looked like a copy of Art, but much smaller, standing at 4"7', having the boyish looks that every 9-year-old had.

"This is my brother…Small Talk." Art smirked.

The other San Francisco newsies made their rounds at introducing themselves. They were introduced to Sherlock, an 18-year-old newsie that loved to read and his 14-year-old cousin Spaniel. Mock was next, a 13-year-old, followed by his best friend Twitch. A 12-year-old newsie that developed his twitch from working in a factory with poor ventilation. Porridge, a 15-year-old newsie, his family died on the boat ride over to Angel Island from China. He had managed to speak and read English very well, but the first word he was able to say was porridge so that became is nickname. 

The last newsie to introduce himself was a 14-year-old newsie named Banjo.

"Don't worry," Prank assured the New York newsies, "you'll get their names soon enough."

"Wait a minute," Small Talk spoke up, "where's Heights?" This caused the San Francisco newsies to look around the room, when the boy couldn't be found they turned their heads up toward the high ceiling. 

"Heights!" Sherlock cried.

You couldn't see a boy up there, there were many wooden beams and shadows that a person could hide in, but if the boy wasn't down here, then he most certainly was up in the rafters. 

"What?" a voice shouted back, the New York newsies assumed it was the boy the others called Heights.

"You're scaring me Heights," Chinchilla cried, "get down here."

"But I don't want to," he shouted back.

All the newsies groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to come down anytime soon. Prankster rolled her eyes. "If you want something done right.." she muttered and walked to a clearing in the group. The other newsies, fully aware about what she was going to do, stepped back about three steps. Prankster filled her lungs with air and with the loudest voice the New York newsies heard her use, she called to the smaller boy in the rafters.

"HEIGHTS!!! YOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" she nearly made the building shake. There was a pause up there, but a small voice piped.

"…Prankster?" 

"Yes it's me, and if you're not down here in 30 seconds I'm going up there and kicking your ass." She cried. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Heights cried as he stepped into the light. The 11-year-old was ecstatic to see Prank. He made his way in the ceiling until he was above his top bunk. Swinging his legs down, he still had a grip on the beam. After steadying himself he dropped the 5 inches onto his bed. He then took a jump off the bed and made his way to Prank.

"Wow, are you a sight for sore eyes," he smiled.

"So," Dragon stepped toward them, "not that we don't enjoy having you here, but why are you here?" 

"We have some financial business to take care of." Killjoy calmly explained.

Dragon shrugged and took the excuse, "Well, you all can stay here, you've met everyone…everyone worth knowing that is." She shuddered.

"Where is Bane anyway?" Twitch asked.

"Don't know," Mock answered and then smiled, "now ask me if I care." 

"Well," Daisy spoke up; "You can set your stuff on any open bunk."

"There's been a lot since you four left." Banjo muttered.

The girls went into their room to set their stuff on any open bunks and then returned to the boys' room, which was by far bigger. When they returned Sparky was explaining to everyone his new name. 

"So it's Sparky now," he smiled.

Most of the newsies had a raised eyebrow at the kid's choice in name.

"Don't look at me, I didn't have a choice." Sparky shrugged. 

The other newsies took the excuse and went on. 

"So," Spaniel started a conversation, "you're newsies in New York?"

"Dat's right!" Spot agreed.

"What's New York like?" Small Talk asked, sitting on the floor near Specs. 

"Not so many hills!" Race cracked. The other newsies from New York nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't listen to them," Ramble spoke.

"Yeah," Marbles agreed with her twin. " They're just pansies." 

"So we'se pansies now?" Mush touched Marbles back, which caused the girl to jump. 

"Don't do that," Marbles threatened, "it tickles."

"How could dat tickle?" Mush asked confused.

"Oh," Prank spoke up; "Marbles has always been ticklish." 

"Well, look whose back." A rough voice filled the house that made every newsie in the room cringe and fall silent. The voice came from behind Prankster, without seeing his face she knew the owner of the voice. It was the new leader. Bane. The boy was 17. He stood tall at 6"5' and had piercing brown eyes with light brown hair, bleached a little bit by the Californian sun. His smirk was cruel as he strutted to the group, cracking his knuckles.

"Hello Bane," Prankster greeted him coldly. 

"So, let me guess," Bane's soft yet rough voice spoke to the former leader. "These three cry babies," he motioned to Mute, Smarts, and Sparky, "couldn't take a little discipline with me so they go and run to their soft leader, tell her all about the bad leader and San Francisco, and she comes to set me in place, am I getting warm?"

"My aren't we a little ego-centric today," Prankster smirked, "not everything is about you." Prank paused before continuing, "we needed a place to stay and we've heard that you have lots of extra bunks since you became the leader so we came here." Prankster grinned cruelly, tensions running extremely high. 

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here," Bane's grin had dropped, "you should leave."

"Tell me what to do again Bane, and your head meets my fist." Prankster said calmly.

"Let's not settle this on violence, heya Smarts." Bane ignored Prankster and moved closer to Smarts, invading her personal space.

"You just couldn't stay away," Bane said suggestively and grabbed a hold if Smarts' hand.

"Let me go," she spat.

"Why should I?" Bane's anger was starting to grow.

"Because if ya don' her boy's gonna get angry." Specs spoke up, lying through his teeth. Specs moved between the little space Bane had left and looked up at him. 

"Don' eva touch me goil again." Specs threatened the taller boy, to much of the other newsies surprise. Bane held his hands up in defense and stepped away.

"Prove it," Bane smirked.

"Prove wha'?" Specs asked confused.

"Prove she's your girl," Bane called Specs' bluff still smirking, "kiss her."

"Pardon?" Specs asked in disbelief, definitely not expecting this. But not wanting Bane to hurt Smarts or himself for that matter, Specs turned around to face Smarts, obviously surprised too.

She nodded her head, silently telling Specs that it would be alright. Specs then leaned down and captured Smarts' mouth with his. The kiss started…and lasted for a good minute. 

"Well," Marbles whispered to her siblings. "If they weren't together then they are now." Marbles smirked at the kissing couple. They pulled away, forgetting that there was anybody else in the world, much less in the same room. Specs and Smarts stared at each other, hardly blinking.

"I guess she is your girl." Bane frowned, "get to bed." Bane commanded and he retreated into his own personal room.

The other newsies gaped in surprise at the double meaning until Bane realized the double meaning himself and poked his head out the door and yelled.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

The other newsies realized how tired they were and the girls started walking towards their room.

"Come along Smarts," Daisy giggled cheerfully and pulled Smarts away by the back of her shirt. Smarts didn't turn around but walked backwards so she wouldn't have to take eyes off Specs.

"Goodnight," Smarts said softly.

"Yeah," Specs agreed, "it is."

Once the door was shut did the girls start giggling at the love struck Smarts.

"If I didn't know any better," Chinchilla smiled, "I'd think that was the first time you kissed your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Smarts corrected, "he was just helping me out."

"More like making out," Right exclaimed as she climbed onto her top bunk. Smarts threw a pillow at Right.

"Shut up!" Smarts commanded.

"Well," Dragon spoke, "If you don't want him…can I?" Everyone knew that Dragon was joking.

"No really," Right spoke, "are the guy's taken?" she asked, curious.

"Racetrack is most definitely taken," Prank smiled.

"Yeah, so is Mush," Marbles added quickly.

"And Blink's mine!" Ramble exclaimed. 

"I don't think you'll get to far with Specs either," Marbles cracked, "for he's now in love with a certain Smartass." 

Smartass for the first time in her life had nothing to say to that but blushed and looked down at her bed spread.

"But Spot and Jack are free," Prank shrugged. 

"Keep in mind that we're all leaving in two weeks," Ramble reminded them.

"So, you're going to leave us with Bane as a leader?" Chinchilla asked softly.

"Not if Prankster kills him first," Right smirked.

"If Prankster doesn't, Spot will." Marbles cracked.

"Yeah," Smarts agreed, "one wrong word to Spot and Bane's going to be a dead man."

"Does Bane carry around his switchblade?" Prankster asked.

"The only reason we haven't gotten rid of him," Daisy told them. Bane talked big, but when getting into a fistfight, Bane would always back down. Bane was, however, very skilled with his switchblade. Something a talent that not many of the San Francisco newsies had. An awkward silence filled the girls room when Ramble changed the subject.

"Oh Prankster, I got an idea." Ramble got excited, "we should visit Mink and Tenor." (A.N. Lysaka points for anyone who can remember who Mink and Tenor are! Hint: they were mentioned in Chapter 2)

Prankster remembered Tenor well. He was the leader when she was around Sparky's age. She remembered the Prank that got Tenor and his wife Mink together. When she was twelve she wrote a love letter to Tenor saying he had a secret admirer and she would meet him on the roof. She then wrote one to Mink saying she had a secret admirer and he would meet her on the roof. It wasn't until they confessed their love for each other did they realize that they had been set up. By then it was too late and they had to deal with their newfound love. Which Prankster didn't think they minded all that much. 

Prank smiled at her sister's suggestion and nodded her head. 

"Yeah," Prank agreed, "we'll most definitely have to meet up with them." 

"I think we need to sleep now," Chinchilla suggested to the group and the girls whole heatedly agreed, and soon sleep was upon them all. 

*************************************** *******************

There chapter 11! Now I must go! I'll try to have fun while I'm away! Please review it might help me get out of this sad mood I'm in, and Liriana…..I'm sorry….no pony!


	12. Important Deliveries

Hey guys, I'm back from Nebraska, and I have the next chapter for you all!

Thanks: Liriana: THEY AREN'T BUYING A PONY! DEAL WITH IT! :::smiles:: Thanks for the review!

Rae Kelly: Spot kill Bane?…Maybe…or maybe I'll make everyone die! Hahahaha! :::stops laughing::: Thanks for the review

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies! Must I keep telling you that, it's not like I fell bad enough already. But all San Francisco newsies are mine. Muhahahaha!

***************************************** *******************

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS WAKE UP!" cried the rough voice of Bane in the boys bedroom. His yells caused the girls to roll out of their beds groaning. They proceeded to get dressed and covered their eyes as they were forced to walk through the boys room to get to the hallway. It was a ritual the newsies knew all too well.

After all the newsies stepped outside they made their way to the distribution office. A small old man, who reminded the New York newsies, a lot like Kloppmen, ran the office. The man went by the name of William. 

Since the Sanders children had to meet Thomason later on in the morning. They decided not to sell papes that morning. But sent the New York newsies with some of the best San Franciscan newsies. Sherlock took Spot because Sherlock was the only newsie they knew that would bring them both home in one piece. Art and Small Talk, the brothers decided to take Jack around. Right and Left offered to take Racetrack. Smarts said she'd take Specs saying that they needed to talk anyway, Mute and Mush volunteered to sell together and Blink, Heights and Chinchilla grouped together. Once the four siblings were sure that all the newsies were alright and satisfied that they would see each other again and in one piece, they made their way to the address on the card. 

"I can't wait until Blink tells me how his day selling with Chinchilla," Ramble sat down on the seat in the trolley.

"It won't be dull," Marbles agreed with her sister, "that's for sure."

"No guys," Prankster debated, "we gave Race Right and Left." 

The siblings nodded their heads in agreement, but then Killjoy made his argument.

"But we did give Sherlock, Spot."

"I don't know who to feel sorry for, Spot or Sherlock," Ramble shook her head.

"I really don't know who has it worse." Prankster stood up to stand on the edge of the trolley. While her siblings were sitting down. 

"We should be there soon," Prankster changed the subject, looking for the street name. "There it is," Prank pointed up a street ahead. 

"We'll have to jump." Killjoy pointed out.

"Thank you master of the obvious, I suppose you're going to say that we have to stand up too." Marbles smiled at her brother.

"You know Marbles," Ramble began, "those who live in glass houses-" Ramble was cut off by Marbles.

"Ahh shut up!" 

"Jump now," Prankster said calmly and then jumped off the trolley onto the empty street. Prank hit the ground too had and nearly lost her balance. Marbles and Killjoy were wobbling too. Ramble, however, managed a beautiful landing and continued walking without difficulty.

"How does she do that?" Killjoy joked to his twin.

"I don't know," Prankster shook her head, "I think she just remembers quickly." 

The four continued walking down the street until they came across the building. It stood tall, but it looked dull and boring with the outside painted a dull brown color. Killjoy held the down open and allowed his sisters entrance into the building first. 

The siblings walked up to the front desk. Ramble stood about a foot away from the desk, while Prankster set her arms on the desk to lean on. Marbles put her elbows on the furniture and held her head up with her hands. Killjoy leaned against desk like his twin, Prank, was doing. The secretary looked up from her book, obviously annoyed being interrupted by four children.

"May I help you?" she asked in a rough voice.

"You can sure try," Prankster smiled, "we're the Sanders siblings, we need to speak to an Andrew Thomason." 

"Do you have an appointment?" she questioned rudely.

"Should be for 9:30," Killjoy spoke to the bitchy receptionist. 

She looked at her records and after seeing that the four were, indeed, expected, she sighed and said.

"Room 304." She returned her eyes back to her book.

"Why thank you," Prankster said in an over happy voice but then lowered her voice to mutter, "ya blond bitch."

"What was that?" the lady asked.

"I said I have a back itch." Prankster thought of a lie quickly. (A.N. has anyone seen that south park? It's one of my favs…moving on) 

The siblings snickered at Pranksters ability to think quickly on her feet and made their way up the stairs to the third floor. Killjoy knocked on the door of 304. A man opened the door and motioned the kids inside. The man was indeed, Mr. Thomason.

"Good morning," he greeted.

The children all said their greetings to the older man and took a seat in front of his desk. The children felt uncomfortable sitting on the leather seats. Prankster felt like she was sinking into the furniture. Thomason sat on the other side of the desk and began to explain all the legal information. 

"After this meeting," Thomason concluded, "you'll be given your money and you'll be free to go wherever you like."

"Sound alright to me." Killjoy responded to the man. The girls nodded their heads. Thomason's face then grew stern.

"I'd advise you tell nobody else about the money, we are in San Francisco." He warned the children.

"Do you think San Francisco is any different then New York?" Killjoy asked in disbelief. Thomason nodded in agreement.

"Very well," he pushed his chair back and stood up. The children stood up as well.

"Here it is." Thomason handed each child a plain briefcase. "Spend it well." All the children's arms dropped when they were handed their briefcase. They were nearly pushed out the door of the office. 

"I suggest we take these," Prankster held up her briefcase, "to the lodging house and fast." 

"Yeah," Ramble agreed, "carrying around this-" Ramble looked around, remembering her surroundings, "is just asking for trouble." 

The kids hopped a trolley and went to the lodging house. After hiding their money the made their way out to the beautiful outside. The time was just barely 12:00 noon. The Sanders children began walking downhill to a small café that was located at the bottom of the hill. It was the San Franciscan's spot for lunch. They pulled the door open, finding the only newsies there were Art, his 9-year-old brother Small Talk and Jack. It always paid to have a little kid when selling.

"Hey guys," Marbles smiled and pulled a chair up, her siblings doing the same.

"Did you have a hard time selling?" Ramble inquired. 

Art shook his head, "Nah! Jack is a born newsie!"

"Yeah!" Small Talk agreed with his 17-year-old brother. 

"Jack's in one piece, so everything must've gone alright." Pranks smiled.

"Yeah, but Sherlock and Spot are going to have problems." Killjoy joked.

"Either that, or Right and Left are going to kill Race." Marbles started shaking with laughter. 

The door was swung open violently as Sherlock and Spot entered the restaurant in heated debate.

"I'se say ya shoudda let me soak 'em," 

"Soak?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "I swear you have the most improper grammar on the face of the earth."

"Ya wanna say dat again," Spot raised his fists ready to give the older boy a black eye. Killjoy, however, was quick enough to stop them. 

"Guys, not inside, have a seat," Killjoy played peacekeeper. Grateful to get away form the annoying newsie form Brooklyn Sherlock nearly sprinted away from Spot. Spot huffed and took Killjoy's seat as not to be beaten. Not wanting to fight the Brooklyn leader Killjoy simply pulled up another chair. Peace had settled on the café when the door opened again. A bickering trio entered. 

" Racetrack you can't smoke around Left," Right calmly said.

"Why'se not?" Race was very annoyed that his tour guides weren't letting him smoke.

"He an asthmatic." Right smiled.

"A what?" Racetrack raised his eyebrow.

"It means he doesn't breath all that well and cigar smoke doesn't help." Right defended her friend.

"She's joking," Left spoke up; "she just doesn't like cigar smoke." The trio sat down near the four siblings. 

"I'se can see why dey's call ya Right an' Left." Race sighed.

"Best friends," Left began, Right then finished his sentence.

"Total opposites." 

The door swung open again, Mock and Twitch burst into the room. 

"So the bartender says 'that's a hand?'" Mock finished telling a joke, sending Twitch into hysterics. The best friends waved at their friends and they took a seat at another table. 

The next group to enter was Mush and Mute, followed by Heights, Chinchilla and Blink. They seemed disappointed that there was no more room at Pranksters table, but they pulled their chairs up at the next table. Soon the only people missing were Specs and Smarts.

"It's been real quiet," Marbles pointed out, looking around to see why.

"That's because Smarts isn't here." Ramble giggled. 

"Yeah," Porridge, the Chinese newsie agreed. "Where are they?"

"Well," Prankster spoke up, "after last night, I think they got a lot to talk about." She then continued eating. 

"Neva seen Specs like dat befoah," Mush added.

"Dat boy was floatin' in da clouds last night." Jack added his comment. 

"Don't tink dat boys gonna be single for long," Blink grinned. 

"Well," Art raised his glass for a toast, "here's to Smartass not killing Specs." Art grinned.

"I'll drink to that," Prankster smiled and raised her glass. Marbles and Ramble did also. No one else went with the joke.

"You're killjoys," Marbles accused, "all of you." 

"Hey," The restaurant of newsies defended themselves.

"That was low," Right scolded. 

The door chimed dinged and the newsies turned to see who was at the door. Two figures entered the room. Specs held his hat in his hand, revealing his messy and out of place hair. His other hand held most of the papes that he bought that morning. His clothes were wrinkled and he had a grin that took up most of his face. Smarts looked as messed up as Specs, hair messy, clothes wrinkled and lots of papes left over. The two strutted into the room holding hands.

"So," Prankster picked up her drink, "how'd the talk go?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"I'd say 'twas very successful." Smarts beamed.

"Get a lot accomplished?" Marbles asked motioning to the left over papes.

"I'se say we'se did." Specs grinned. 

"Not in selling papes," joked the Latino newsie named Dragon. 

"Shut up!" Smarts cried at her friend. 

"It's 'bout time ya got yaself a goil," Racetrack slapped Specs' back.

"Yeah," Mush agreed.

"For a while," Blink grinned, "we'se pegged ya for one of 'dose' men." 

"What?" Mush asked, once again confused. 

"Ask Marbles," The Racetrack and Blink said at the same time.

Mush turned his head toward his girl. Marbles held her hands up defensively. 

"I'm not touching this one," Marbles quickly said. 

Soon the newsies finished their lunch and stood up to leave the restaurant.

"So," Race put his cigar in his mouth, "whad'do ya guys do for fun?" he lit his match. 

"We get out and enjoy the sun before the fog comes around," Banjo answered Race's question. 

"And we don't have that long," Chinchilla put her pocket watch away, "I suggest that we just go back to the lodging house and party there."

The group nodded and started back up the hill, the San Francisco newsies making it up in record time. The New York newsies, however, were almost crawling up the hill. Spaniel, the 14-year-old cousin of Sherlock, glanced back at the struggling newsies. 

"Come on you guys," Spaniel cried, "this hill ain't that bad."

That's 'this hill _isn't _that bad." Sherlock corrected his cousin.

Spaniel rolled his eyes at his cousins' need for everyone to speak proper grammar. But he admired Sherlock's restraint at bursting at the New York newsies grammar. The newsies arrived at the lodging house just in time for the fog to start rolling in. 

"The fog looks bad today," Daisy shivered, holding on to the already wilting daisy she found earlier that day. 

"Hope nobody was planing on going anywhere," Small Talk removed his jacket and nearly sprinted to his bottom bunk. Heights climbed on his bunk above Small Talk, Sparky sat on his bottom bunk next to Small Talk and the three boys began interrogating Sparky about what New York was like. Banjo, true to his name, grabbed his banjo from the case and started practicing it. Sherlock began reading quietly on his top bunk. Art took out his paper and charcoal that was given to him as a gift form the rest of the newsies on his last birthday and began drawing the New York newsies without them knowing it. The other newsies began talking on their bunks and relaxed. 

Two figures entered the main room. One was very familiar to the San Fran newsies, the other nobody knew. The older one was a female. She looked to be in her 40's. Her hair was beginning to turn white and her eyes sparkled a pure blue. 

"Heya Claire," was the greeting most of the newsies gave.

"Hello," the women, Claire, greeted. She looked around the room seeing some new faces, and became shocked when she recognized the face of Prankster and her siblings.

"Not that I don't mind," Claire smiled, "but I thought you all were in New York."

"We just missed you so much," Ramble joked, "that we decided to come back here." 

"Actually," Killjoy stepped forward, "we had to attend to some issues here, we're leaving in two weeks." 

"But we brought some friends from New York," Prankster hopped off of Race's bed.

"Guys, this is Claire, she's the owner of the joint so be nice to her." Prankster smiled. "Claire, these are the guys."

"Hello," she greeted quickly; she then turned to look for someone.

"Porridge," Claire cried. 

"Can I help ya?" Porridge rushed towards Iris.

"I hope so," She said softly and then pointed to the other figure that was hiding behind her. It was a small boy, no older then eight. He was obviously from Asian decent and looked nearly half starved from the boat ride to America. 

"I found this boy wandering the streets," She sighed. "My guess is he's an orphan from the ride to America…is he speaking Chinese?" she asked Porridge.

"One way to find out," Porridge told told and then leaned down on one knee so he was face to face with the child. He began speaking Chinese to the boy, but when the child spoke back, a confused expression on his face, Porridge sighed and stood up.

"No it's not Chinese, I think it's Japanese, but I can't be too sure," Porridge sighed in defeat.

"Ramble," Prankster called her sister, "do you think you could talk to him?" 

Ramble looked at her sister, "I could try," she sighed, "I haven't spoken Japanese since I was with Monkey." Ramble then leaned on one knee and began to talk to the boy.

"Monkey?" Jack whispered to Killjoy.

"She was a newsie from Japan," Killjoy quickly explained.

"Well, wheah is she?" Jack asked to the group.

"She just became too old to be a newsie," Mock sighed, "she works near the Wharf." 

"Wait a minute," Blink stepped forward, "So Ramble…can speak…Japanese?" he asked amazed.

"She also knows Spanish and Chinese," Dragon smiled.

"How?" Mush raised his eyebrow, causing Dragon to shake her head.

"Well, I taught her Spanish, Porridge taught her Chinese and Monkey taught her Japanese," Dragon answered Mush's question.

"She just has a knack for languages," Marbles smiled.

"What you didn't think that Ramble got her name for being able to Ramble in English did you?" Prankster asked.

"Well…yeah," Racetrack responded. 

Ramble finished talking to the boy and stood up. She turned around to face the group. 

"His name's Koan, his family died on the way over here, and he doesn't speak a lick of English." Ramble finished.

"We kinda figured that one out," Prank stepped towards her sister. "How old is he?"

Ramble's face grew blank; her eyebrow raised higher then the other one.

"Ask him," Prank slapped her face with her hand, she muttered something about her being the only sane one. Ramble's confusion disappeared as she turned her head towards the small boy and asked him. The boy gave back a one-word answer and Ramble looked at Prank again.

"He's ten." Ramble smiled.

Prankster gave a concerned look at the starving boy. Her eyes flashed and lighten as she regained her leadership she knew so well.

"Sherlock?" Prankster asked her eyes never leaving Koan.

"Yeah?" Sherlock pushed through the crowd to stand next to the former leader.

"Do we still have that stash of emergency food?" she inquired.

"Sure do,"

"Go get it, this boy looks half starved," Prankster smiled. Sherlock mock saluted the younger female and rushed out of the room.

"Twitch," Prank grabbed the shoulder of the 12-year-old by the shoulder. "Go grab some blankets, the kid's shivering." 

Twitch offered a smile and then turned to an empty bunk and began pulling the blankets off of it.

"Art," she called to the other older newsie, "get this kid a bunk, we got a new newsie to train." She smiled. 

"Ramble," she finally called, "I need you teach as much English to…Koan in two weeks as possible, give him the basics, that way the rest can take over when we leave." 

Ramble nodded her head, "You can count on me," Ramble mock saluted her sister. "Let's get you a bunk." Ramble grabbed the Japanese newsie by the shoulder and pulled him near a bottom bunk. 

Sherlock returned from where ever he went with lots of food for the starving child, Twitch finished uncovering a bunk and brought the extra blankets to the shivering kid. 

"Whoa dere," Specs protested, "you'se expect ta teach da kid English in two weeks?"

"Not all of it," Marbles joked.

"How?" Mush asked confused.

"Hey," Prank smiled, "we taught Porridge, we taught Dragon, we taught Monkey and Slug, if we can teach them, I know we can teach this one."

"Slug?" Spot asked disgusted.

"Really old newsie, she's from Mexico, she's about 10 years older then us," Killjoy explain.

"She's the perfect reason why you don't have the younger newsies pick your name," Sherlock glared at Prankster. Prank's smile creeped up her face.

"I was seven," she explained, "and everyone else liked it."

"What?" Jack inquired.

"Ok," Smarts spoke up, "Slug wanted a newsie name, so she told us we could pick it, so Prank and myself," Smarts pointed to Prank and herself, "we were sitting next to a slug at the time, so Prankster yells 'Slug' and it just stuck." 

This made the newsies grin, as they could see Prank doing that as a child. Prank turned to see Ramble talking to her twin.

"Ramble," Prank cried, "what are you doing? You got a newsie to teach…go go." Prank ordered her sister to do. Ramble rolled her eyes but returned her attention to Koan who was very busy eating.

The San Francisco newsies smiled at Prank, the way she commanded boys older and bigger then her. For the first time in nearly five months, they had a leader they were proud of, and she was back. 

************************ **********************

There we go! A nice long chapter for you. So now you all want to review right? :::smiles hopefully::: well I got to go, have a great day!


	13. Injuries and a Leader from the Past

Hiya, hehehe, wanna know something funny? When I write my stories I just write them all out on one document and when it's done I post the part of the story I want. (yes I mark when new chapters are) Anyway after chapter 14 I had to start a new document because it took so long to load. (the first part was 70 pages…no authors notes.)

Thanks: Liriana: To answer your question, She knows _some_ of each language, she's not going to go out and move to any of those countries anytime soon. She just knows the basics. 'How are you?' 'What's your name?' 'It's necessary that I have a taco!' Well I hope that answers it. THEY WILL NOT BE BUYING FARM ANIMALS!!!

Rae: Maybe I'll just have Bane kill everyone! Muhahaha! I've already written the fight chapter (that's right you get a fight chapter, it's chapters 14 and 15 fight chapterS) But only I know how it goes. I haven't even told my sister! :::Ramble runs in::: Lysaka's going to kill off Prankster! :::Ramble runs out, Lysaka fumes::: if you'll excuse me I have to rewrite the chapter now!

Disclaimer: I've taken enough time and this is my longest chapter yet! I don't own newsies and all San Fran newsies, no matter how strange or evil belong to me.

QUICKLY TO CHAPTER 13

***************************************** *******************

Though might think it would be a burden to teach a 10-year-old English, while everyone else was having fun. Helping a boy that wasn't getting it. But it wasn't a burden to Ramble. She enjoyed the challenge. Koan was a good pupil. A little shy, he was a hard time pronouncing his 'L's. Which didn't surprise Ramble one bit. She had to keep from laughing every time he tried to pronounce Chinchilla's name. But the boy was a fast learner. Ramble had already taught him the alphabet and the night was still yet to be over. Ramble and Koan only paused from their teaching when a scream was heard from the rafters.

The scream was blood curdling. Coming from the rafters, the scream came closer to the newsies as if someone was falling. After endless seconds a body could be seen falling, almost falling on the floor. But something stopped the boy. Heights had managed to grab the last rafter to stop himself. Heights then dangled seven feet by one hand. His other hand was dripping blood on the floor as gravity had its effect on the limb. Panic flashed through the little boys' eyes.

"A little help here," Heights cried. Art was the first on the scene. Standing tall at 6"3' it was easy for Art to reach and grab the young boy and gently lower him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Art asked. Heights gave him an 'are you kidding?' look.

"My right arm is in extreme pain," Heights explained, his right arm was the one to stop his falling body, "my left arm is getting blood all over your shirt, so of course I'm all right." Height's voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Marbles rushed to the little boys side and began to assess his injuries.

"Put him on this bunk," Marbles motioned to an empty bottom bunk. 

"Someone get me some clean rags and alcohol," Marbles commanded.

"I'm on it," Daisy volunteered and she rushed out of the room.

Marbles went to her knees on the right side of the bed; Prankster took the left side. Daisy burst back into the room carrying the rags and a flask of alcohol. Daisy nearly chucked the supplies at Prankster.

"I'll treat this arm, Marbles you take the other," Prankster commanded.

"Alright." Marbles agreed, she then turned her attention to the right arm. 

"Heights, I need to see if this is broken, sprained, or just bruised, I have to feel around and you tell me if it hurts, alright?" 

Heights failed to respond, but he nodded his head slowly. Prankster worked on getting the bleeding under control. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Left exclaimed and ran out of the room. 

"Left you big baby its just blood," Right called and ran after her friend.

"Does this hurt?" Marbles ignored the bickering friends, Height shook his head. 

"What about here?" she moved her hand down his arm, barely touching the sensitive skin. 

"No," Height's voice was shaky.

"Here?"

"OW!" his voice cried.

"We have a winner," Marbles said softly, in an almost serious tone. "You're lucky," Marbles said to Heights, "it's just a bruise, you need to be easy on your arm and you should be fine."

By then, Prankster had gotten most of the bleeding under control and began the painful part, adding alcohol to the wound.

"Ow!" Heights cried.

"Shut up Heights, it doesn't hurt," Prankster snapped.

"Yes it does," Heights corrected the person bandaging his arm. For good measure Prank added more alcohol to the wound then was necessary. 

"Ow!" he nearly shouted, "that hurts."

Prankster said nothing, but instead, shot him a death glare causing the younger newsie to shut up on the spot. He had seen many of grown men, run away from Prankster when she was angry, and Heights had nowhere to run. Prank began to wrap the injured limb, gently tying it. Prank looked across the bunk at her sister.

"Marbles, are you sure he'll be alright?" Prank calmly asked.

"Oh yes, I say a complete recovery in a week." Marbles smiled at her sister, Prank smiled too.

"Good," Prank smiled a little too sweetly.

"Umm, Prank?" Heights spoke up, against his better judgement, "Why is that good?"

"Because," Prank's smile dropped, "I won't feel guilty when I do this." Prankster proceeded to smack Heights upside the head. Heights figured that there would be more to the onslaught and made his escape from Prank. Nearly pouncing on Marbles. The other newsies cleared the path for him. But Prank caught up to him with ease, grabbing the boy by his suspenders. Heights knew that it was stupid to resist now. 

"Heights, don't you ever climb up there again," Prankster warned the younger newsie, "do you understand?" Prankster growled in a voice that said, you-better-say-yes. Heights was speechless, but he had enough courage to nod his head. Almost immediately Pranksters mood changed and her face grew soft.

"I'm getting fond of ya kid," she pulled Heights into a rough hug, "don't need ya dying on me." She pulled Heights back and smiled at him. 

"Go play with your friends," she said, and sent the little boy to play. She walked back to her boyfriend Racetrack; she sat down on his bed exhausted.

"Little boys are hard work," she groaned and then looked at Race, "and bigger ones are even worse."

"Hey," he cried in mock sorrow, "I'se offended." 

"But they're worth it," Prank finished smiling.

"I'se should hope so," Race smiled and quickly kissed Prank. 

"You enjoying San Francisco?" Prank turned to the other New York newsies. They all nodded their heads.

"Wid da exception of dat Bane fellow, you'se all seem pretty nice," Mush smiled. 

"Ahh," Smarts teased, "how sweet." Mush turned his head away so Smarts wouldn't see him blush. Suddenly a voice filled the house.

"You all need to go to bed." Bane commanded. The other newsies, not wanting confrontation with the taller boy did as was told. The girls started walking toward their room; Prankster then stopped in front of Bane. 

"Bane, what did I say I would do if you ordered me around again?" Prank asked coldly.

"You said that your fist would meet my face." Bane replied just as coldly. Prankster made a fist and slowly raised her fist towards Bane's face. Stopping near his neck. If she went for his face she would have to stand up on her tiptoes.

"I'll just have to settle for this," Prankster smirked, using her other fist punching Bane in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Bitch," he hissed. 

"You talk big Bane," Prankster cruelly smirked, "but in a fight I'm sure Small Talk could beat the crap out of you." Prank made a reference to the house's smallest newsie at 9-years-old. 

"Your days of leader are numbered Bane and when you're running away with your tail between your legs, you remember me alright?" Prankster warned the tyrant leader. She didn't wait for a reply. Instead she turned around and smiled at the other newsies who were shocked that Prank did that, but then again, proud that she did what the others had wanted to do for months. 

"Good night boys, pleasant dreams." With that, Prank retired to the girl's room. Bane hissed towards the girl's room and walked quickly to his room. 

"Do you think she'll get Bane away from here?" Twitch asked his friend on the bunk above him. Twitch asked loud enough for the other newsies to hear.

"Anything's possible," Mock answered his friend, "especially with her…she stopped San Francisco."

This caused some of the other San Francisco newsies to laugh, all of those that were there and old enough to remember it. 

The girls' room was in quiet commotion. The girls were congratulating Prank on her confrontation of Bane.

"I can't believe you punched him," Daisy, normally silent, was the loudest of them all. 

"Did you see his face?" Smarts asked, "Pow!" she punched her pillow, and then mimicked Bane with the wind knocked out of him.

"He didn't even attack," Marbles squealed. 

"Because then he'd have a room full of people against him," Prankster explained calmly, "contrary to popular belief, Bane's not as stupid as he looks, if he attacks, it'll be when I'm alone." 

"Then we won't leave you alone," Right offered.

"Well we already know that," Smarts, true to her name, joked. Right, used to Smarts' jokes rolled her eyes at her comment.

"No, we'll make you go with at least two other newsies," Right said.

"No," Prank shook her head, "then he won't confront me." 

"That's the point," Chinchilla spoke. 

"No it's not," Prank corrected, "if I don't beat the crap out of him, then I can't send him running."

"But about his switchblade?" Marbles asked her sister, concerned for her safety. 

"I could easily disarm him," Prank waved off her sister's concern and yawned, "I'm really tired, let's go to bed." Prank pulled her covers over up to her chin.

"Prankster?" Ramble questioned.

"Yeah?" Prankster was becoming slightly annoyed at her sister keeping her up.

"Can we visit Mink and Tenor tomorrow?" Ramble asked sweetly, almost like a child asking for a cookie. Prank smiled.

"Yeah," Prank agreed, "just make sure to bring Koan with us, the more chances he gets with English the better." 

"Better not buy as many papes tomorrow." Marbles told her twin. Ramble nodded her head.

"I am in complete agreement with you my sister." Ramble agreed. 

"Good night," Daisy said harshly, hoping the sisters would get the hint. The twins picked up on this and promptly shut up. 

"Rise and shine ladies," was the next voice heard throughout the lodging house. It was the voice of Claire in the girl's room. The girls grumbled and struggled to get out of bed. Chinchilla threw a pillow at Claire, hoping that would get the older woman to leave her alone. This action only gave more attention to herself and Claire began waking Chinchilla up on a more personal note.

"Chinchilla, put your shoes on, we're at grandma's," She mocked softly, this caused Chinchilla to groan and roll over.

"But I don't wanna ride the pony," she smiled, causing the other girls to burst out laughing. 

"Come on 'Chilla," Right put on her hat, "if you don't get up now, then the boys will take over the bathroom." 

Chinchilla sat upright and jumped off her top bunk. Getting dressed in record time and nearly sprinted to the bathroom. 

"Well," Smarts grumbled, "that got her up."

Dragon started mumbling in Spanish, and shook her head. 

"I'm worried about that girl," Prankster spoke for the first time that morning. 

"I think we all are," Ramble cracked.

"But not as much as we are about Smarts," Marbles smiled and walked out the door towards the boys room. A silence fell on the room, for five seconds no sound was made and finally, Smarts got the joke.

"Hey," she called out and raced out the door to catch up with Marbles. The rest of the girls laughed at the situation and walked out of the room. The girls, once again, had to cover their eyes when walking past the boy's room and walked out the door. They then waited for the boys outside. 

"Hey Marbles," Smarts got her friend's attention.

"What?" Marbles asked.

"Do you wanna race?" Smarts' eyes lit up as she stared down the hill.

Marbles smiled, "Ok, first one to make it down the hill wins."

"Sounds good," Smarts smirked.

"Wait," Prankster cried, "you need a judge." Prank smiled. "Wait just a moment, I'll be down there in a sec." Prankster began to skip down the hill, getting lots of air. When Prank had reached the bottom of the hill she carefully stopped with out crashing and turned to the racing girls at the top.

"Ready," Prank cried, "set….GO!" Prank screamed.

The two girls sprinted down the hill. A long time tradition for the two, whoever lost the race had to buy the winner's papes, even on the good headline days. The two rushed down the hill and past Prankster in a blur. 

"I won," Smarts declared, panting.

"No way," Marbles panted along with her friend; "I so won."

"Nope," Smarts was beginning to get her breath back, "ask Prank, she'll tell you."

"Actually Smarts," Prankster smiled, "Marbles beat you…barely."

"No way," Smarts groaned, "fine," Smarts agreed to the bet. Marbles began to giggle at her friend's frustration.

"Did I really win?" Marbles whispered to her sister.

"That's a secret," Prank smirked, "that I'm taking to my grave." Her grin covered most of her face. The rest of the newsies walked down the hill, the New York newsies agreeing that the way down was much better then the way up. Ramble was already making Koan talk in the little English he knew. The color in his cheeks seemed to be brighter today then yesterday. Claire was concerned about Koan being out in the streets of San Francisco. But if the kid needed to learn English, and he wouldn't figure it out without being surrounded by it. 

"Hey Race," Prankster smiled and walked up to him.

"Morning," Race yawned, causing some other mouths to yawn also.

The group walked to the distribution center and walk by the already opened gates. 

"How's the headline?" Sparky asked an older newsie that already bought his papes.

"It's a good one today," the newsie bragged and held up one of his papes, "the mayor, looks like he was unfaithful." He smirked and walked off. Smarts groaned as Marbles smirk became even wider.

"I hope you brought enough money to by your papers," Marbles teased.

"Shut up!" Smarts cried.

"No, you don't have to by my papers today," Marbles offered. 

"You sure?" Smarts asked.

"Sure!" Marbles grinned. 

Marbles and Smarts were finishing their conversation when Prank stepped up to get her papers.

"Hiya 'Liam," she greeted William, the distribution officer.

"Prankster?" Liam looked shocked for a moment and then returned to being business as usual. "I'll take 200." She smiled.

"200 hundred to the girl that stopped San Francisco," Liam smiled.

"Thank you much," Prank grabbed her papers and walked towards Racetrack who had already bought his papes.

The newsies agreed to split up and that they would meet each other for lunch. After lunch some of them would go visit Mink and Tenor. 

"Come on Racetrack," Prank called, "you're selling with me today." She smiled. 

"People out heah neva let ya live dat down do dey?" Race referred to the 'stopped San Francisco' comment. Prank just smirked and shook her head.

"I know," she agreed with her boyfriend, "I mean, that's old news." Prank turned her head to the group of newsies who were warming up their voices and ready to run to their selling spot to sell the papes with the good headline faster.

"We're going to go," Prank called, "we'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," The newsies cheered and turned their attention to the tasks they had to do.

"Let's go," Prank ordered and the duo was off to catch a trolley to the center of San Francisco. 

The story about the mayor was one that everyone needed to know, so everyone was buying a pape. A great day for the newsies indeed. They flocked into the restaurant named Sherman's. Their grins were huge; their eyes sparkled with happiness. 

"Should tell the mayor to get involved in affairs more often," Banjo smiled, counting his money at the table.

"Wait a minute," Left became concerned, "this man is in a lot of pain right now…shouldn't we feel guilty getting pleasure from this mans pain," Left stood up, to get her point across. The newsies looked at their friend and an unsettling silence fell upon the restaurant…for three seconds for he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah!"

The restaurant erupted with laughter and agreed whole heatedly with their friend. The bell rang, signaling the door had opened and the last two newsies missing entered. Not surprisingly it was Specs and Smarts. Though their papes were gone, their hair was messed up and their faces were all grin. 

"Two bucks says that Specs impregnates Smarts within two months," Prank cracked as she saw her two friends walk through the door. 

"Hey," Smarts cried.

"Smarts she's right, shut up," Marbles defended her sister. Smarts said nothing but rolled her eyes and sat down in a seat. 

"You'se might wanna fix yeah hair," Mush politely pointed out.

"I'll help," Prankster nearly jumped out of her seat and rushed behind Smarts. 

"Does anyone have a comb?" Prankster joked to the restaurant, more to the girls then anybody else.

"I do," Chinchilla smiled and threw it at Prank. Prank glared at the younger newsie.

"Chinchilla why do you have a-," Prank started but then shook her head, "never mind, I don't want to know." Prank returned her attention to Smarts' hair and began smoothing out the tangled hair. 

"How could your hair get this tangled?" Prankster asked, mostly to herself, and before Smarts could make any smartass comment back Prank stopped her.

"Don't answer that," Prank said quickly, "I really don't wanna know that." Prankster quickly and silently fixed her friends hair and handed the comb back to Chinchilla, who put it back where ever she hid things on her body. (a/n GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!!!!)

"So, who's coming with us to visit Mink and Tenor?" Marbles asked cheerfully. 

"I am!" Prank raised her hand.

"I'se comin'," Mush smiled at Marbles.

"I gotta meet dese people," Race gulped his drink.

"Can't be left behind now," Blink grinned.

"Count us in," Ramble looked at her sisters and then quickly turned her attention to Koan. 

"Anyone else?" Marbles looked around the restaurant.

"That's ok," Killjoy shook his head, "tell them I say hi," he smiled.

"Will do," Marbles gave him a mock salute.

"Are they still living in the same place?" Prank asked. Dragon, the Latino newsie, spoke up, "Oh yeah."

To everyone's surprise Mute spoke for the first time since they arrived in San Francisco. 

"Tell Tenor he owes me 3 dollars," Mute joked. Prank smiled,

"I'm on it." 

"We should get going," Marbles stood up, "lets get out of here." The floor scrapped as the chairs pushed back from the table, and selected newsies stood up. After paying they walked out the door and walked down the street.

"So, dis Tenor….he's ok right?" Blink asked.

"He's not too bad," Marbles smiled.

"Taught us everything we know," Prank grinned.

"He failed dat badly?" Racetrack joked.

"Hey," Prank playfully hit him with her hat. "I'm not bad!"

"Sure Prank, if that helps you sleep at night," Marbles rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Fine," Prank huffed, "I just won't talk anymore," Prank smiled.

"Promise?" Mush cracked, causing the other newsies to laugh. Prank held her head in defeat. 

"I can not believe that I set myself up for a joke and Mush," Prank pointed to the boy as she said his name, "delivered the punchline!"

"It doesn't matter we're here," Marbles pointed to the house that stood in front of them.

"Dis house?" Blink and Mush asked at the same time.

"This one," Marbles smirked.

"No it's that one," Prankster pointed to the house two doors down, "but we're stopping here for tea," Prank joked.

"Yeah," Marbles agreed to what Prank was thinking, "don't ask stupid questions."

"You'se jist get stupid answa's," Racetrack explained.

"Are you saying that all I say is stupid," Prank pretended to be upset.

"Whoa," Race held up his hands in defense and stepped back from the 'angry' girl. "I'se didn't mean it like dat."

Prank's angry face melted and a smile formed, "Yeah I know."

"If you guys are done," Ramble spoke up; "we'd like to go inside now."

"Then start walking you're blocking the stair way," Prank spat.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Ramble asked in mock disbelief.

"Yes I am," Prank said seriously and pushed her way passed the crowed and began walking up the stairs, the rest of the group following Prankster.

"Hey," Ramble objected, "that's not nice."

"It wasn't supposed to be my sister," Marbles explained.

"Still," Ramble crossed her arms.

"Oh calm down," Prankster smiled. Marbles raised her fist and knocked very softly on the door. The newsies waited, as there was no answer.

"Maybe dey'se ain't home," Mush shrugged and began to turn around.

"Mush," Prank commanded, "don't give up so easily." Prankster raised her fist and knocked much louder then necessary on the door. The door opened a half a minute later. A young man answered the door. He looked about 25 years old. He stood at 5"9' he ran a hand threw his dark curly brown hair. 

"Hello," the man questioned the six teenagers and the young boy at his door. "Ummm who are you?" he asked puzzled.

"Tenor," Prank mock scolded, "you don't recognize me, I'm offended."

Tenor's eyes widened, "Prankster," he pulled her into a rough hug, "I thought you were in New York," he said excitedly. 

"We were," Marbles smiled.

"Are you going to be rude or are you going to invite us in sometime today," Ramble smiled.

"Oh yes," Tenor smiled and motioned them in, "come on in." Tenor stepped away form the doorway and he turned his head to call his wife.

"Anna," Tenor called. A young woman entered the room, carrying a child about 6 months old. She smiled as she entered the room, her light brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Hiya Mink!" Ramble waved at the young woman.

"Ramble?" Mink asked shocked. "You're back." 

"She's so observant," Prankster cracked. Mink paused at the sound of Prankster's voice.

"I know that voice," she smiled and turned her head toward Prank, "it could only be Prankster."

"Yep," Prank smiled. "We got some new people to introduce you to. This is Mush, Blink, Racetrack, and this adorable little boy is Koan." Prank finished the introductions.

"Hello dere Mink," Blink waved. 

"I'm going to assume you three aren't from San Francisco." Tenor guessed.

"Nope, we'se from New York," Racetrack said proudly.

"We had to come back to San Fran for a couple weeks, so we brought them along." Ramble explained.

"Oh," Mink smiled.

"Who is this?" Prank pointed to the little girl in Mink's arms.

"This is Mary," Mink said proudly.

"May I?" Prank asked, wanting to hold her.

"Yeah, sure." Mink gave the baby to Prankster. 

"Hi Mary," Prankster began to talk to the child. 

"Where are the other two?" Marbles inquired. 

"Lyssie and Colin are at the table," Tenor explained, "come on in." Tenor motioned them to the empty chairs; some of them had to sit on the floor.

"Colin!" A little girl cried, "that's not nice." Suddenly a little boy, which could only be Colin, raced into the room and ran behind the chair his mother was sitting in, using her as a shield. A girl raced in looking for her brother. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and dark brown eyes. Looking near identical to her twin brother. 

"Colin," she cried to the boy behind the chair, "come out here." Lyssie commanded.

"She may not look like you," Marbles whispered to her, "but she sure acts like you."

"Oh shut up," Prankster snapped at her now giggling sister.

"Lyssie," Tenor spoke softly to his daughter, "why don't you come here?" Tenor took the heat off his son, who had done something to upset his sister. Lyssie's stern face melted and she smiled.

"Ok," Lyssie nearly jumped into her father's lap.

The group of newsies and former newsies talked for hours. Learning about the New York newsies and once Tenor was satisfied that the boys were alright did he calm down about his "girls" going out with them. The sun was setting when the newsies grabbed their hats and began filing towards the door.

"Well," Tenor said, "without meaning to throw you out," he smiled, "we're throwing you out."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Mink offered politely.

"No thanks," Ramble smiled, "we'll grab something on the way to the lodging house."

"Well," Tenor, "hope to see you all soon." This caused an awkward silence; the newsies looked down at their feet.

"Yeah," some of the newsies replied half heatedly, Prankster was the only one to say what everyone else was thinking.

"Who are we kidding? We're never going to see each other after today."

"Tank ya Pranksta for sayin' what we'se all tinkin'," Racetrack cracked.

"Welcome," Prank smiled, but her face fell when she looked at Tenor and Mink.

"Bye you guys," Mink smiled and shook her head, "you all that care of yourselves."

"Especially Smarts," Tenor chimed.

"You got it," Marbles smiled and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. The group walked outside and down the steps. The couple waved at the group until they were out of site. 

"Prankster's right," Mink said sadly to her husband, "we're never going to see them again are we?" 

"Probably not," Tenor said softly, "But I've known the Sander's sibling since they were 5 and 4, they're smart and they got good lives ahead of them."

"Yeah," Mink agreed with her husband, "they do make good choices, let's go inside." 

"Sounds good," Tenor opened the door and the couple returned to their house to assets the damage of leaving their kids alone.

**************

At that same moment:

The group of newsies continued running, being chased by an old man who ran his fruit cart. But they youthful newsies were able to lose him three blocks away. But they continued running until they were at the bottom of the hill. Their lodging house sitting at the top. The New York newsies refused to go another step until they got a chance to rest.

"Ramble," Blink panted, "when ya said we'd grab dinna," he held up the apple that he had snagged, "I'se didn't tink ya meant dat." 

"Calm down," Prank smiled, "that's how we always get dinner." 

"Are you blobs ready yet?" Ramble complained, ready to get to the lodging house. The New York newsies, still lying on the concrete, looked at Ramble with disbelief. 

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me," Racetrack sighed.

"Come on guys," Marbles began complaining also. "I want to go home."

"Alright," Mush gave in and struggled to stand up, "I'se ready."

"Ok," Race pulled himself up. Blink grumbled but got up also, and they began to trudge their way up the hill. The sisters began eating their apples, too hungry to wait until they were at the top. By the time they entire group made it to the top the sister were throwing the cores of their apples down the hill. Watching them bounce all the way down. 

"Ha!" Marbles exclaimed, "mine won." Earning herself an eye roll from both of her sisters.

"What?" Marbles smiled, "you're just jealous," Marbles finally decided.

"Yeah," Prankster mock agreed with her sister, "you got us there."

"Are we all here?" Ramble inquired.

"Yeah, let's go inside." Marbles pushed the door open. The warmness of the building melted their frozen bodies. But that wasn't all that hit them. The yelling of voices from the boys' room was heard loud and clear.

"Don't mess wid me Bane!" Yelled a voice that was most undoubtedly Spot.

"Shit," Prankster forgot being lady like and ran to the room to stop the fight. Her sisters and the other newsies following close behind.

********************* **************************

MUHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger, my first suspenseful cliffhanger, and there are more coming! :::smiles::: review if you want me to post more soon. Or maybe I'll just take a break and actually study for my finals….NEVER! VIVA LA STORIES!!!!!!


	14. Harsh Punches and Harsher Words

Well hello there! It's story time! This chapter is jam packed with fights, tears, and blood enjoy!

Thanks: Liriana: an emu?…maybe I like emu's they taste really good. It's a very lean meat too. :::gets weird stares::: I mean it, I've eaten emu meat before! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Rae: Well wouldn't want to throw a tamptrum. Here's the story, thanks for your reviews! They mean bunches to me!

Disclaimer: San Francisco Newsies + Me = mine! New York Newsies + Me = Wishful thinking!

QUICKLY TO CHAPTER 14

******************** **************************************

The room was in complete uproar. A tight circle of newsies enclosed around Bane and Spot. 

"What are you gonna do shrimp?" Bane asked brutally.

The anger flashed through the smaller Brooklyn leader. His fist clenched as Spot prepared himself to punch the arrogant San Francisco leader.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked sternly.

The newsies fell silent and looked at the girl. She walked toward the tight bunch of newsies. They parted for her as she kept walking towards the center of the circle, between Spot and Bane. Prankster grew tired of the silence and repeated her question.

"What…happened….here?" Prank empathized every word. The silence of the other newsies broke and every newsie began shouting, telling Prank what happened. The noise became unbearable and she finally held up her hands.

"Shut up," she commanded. The newsies mouth's stopped moving.

"Now," Prank sighed in relief, welcoming the silence. "Twitch, will you tell me what happened?" She asked the young newsie of 12. Twitch was best friends with the biggest prankster, besides herself, in the lodging house, Mock, but he was known for his honesty and if anyone would tell the real story, it'd be him. 

Twitch received death glances from Spot and Bane, silently telling him to say something that made them look good. Twitch sighed before he told his perspective of the story.

"Well," he spoke softly, "Bane came into the room and Spot said, 'Well if it ain't da leada wid a stick up his ass.'" Twitch mocked the New York accent…very badly.

"I'se don't sound nothin' like dat." Spot protested.

"Can it Spot, that's not important right now." Prankster turned her head back to the smaller boy. Twitch eyed Bane, but continued.

"So Bane grabbed Spot and shoved him into the wall." Prankster shot an angry glance at Bane. Twitch continued,

"Spot shoved Bane off and he said that he'd get him." Twitch didn't mock the New York accent.

"Then Bane said…" Twitch paused and looked away.

"What did he say Twitch?" Prankster asked softly.

"He said," Twitch paused and looked at Bane, who shot him a death glare, Twitch's arm began twitching as he took a deep breath and continued with his story.

"Bane said 'that whore of a leader wasn't here to protect him,'" The newsies know that Bane couldn't have meant anyone but Prankster.

"Bane," Prank shouted angrily, not listening to the rest of the story.

"He's lying," Bane accused. 

"Bane you know as well as everyone else that Twitch can't lie to save his life." Mock, Twitch's best friend, stood up for Twitch.

Bane's temper rose to a breaking point, he pushed past Prank and began to take a swing at Twitch. Twitch rose his hands to cover his face, preparing himself for the oncoming onslaught. But it never came, because Bane was pushed out of the way. Bane hit the floor with a 'thud' Prankster's once gentile eyes were now flashed with anger. 

"Bane," Prankster nearly growled, "don't you ever touch that boy again." She commanded.

"Bane picked himself off the floor, he turned his back on Prank and began to move away. Just enough for Prankster to let her guard down. Bane quickly turned around and backhanded Prankster across the face. The pain swelled in Prankster's check, she clutched it hoping to ease the pain. 

"Hey," the most unlikely voice cried. The newsies looked up to see the owner of the voice.

"Nobody…but nobody…touches my twin." Killjoy growled, he walked up to Bane until he was two inches away from his body. 

"And what do you suggest?" Bane asked cruelly, "that I take you?" Bane didn't wait for an answer, he instead punched Killjoy. Sending him to the ground and clutching his right eye. Many of the newsies began to protest and were ready to take Bane out with them. But they were beat by Killjoy's twin.

"Bane," Prankster growled harshly. "You're day has come." She said in reference about his numbered days. She raised her fist and with all the force she could muster, she punched Bane in his face. His head shot back, blood dripping out of his lip. He brushed the blood away. He said nothing but walked out of the lodging house. The newsies began congratulating Prankster.

"That was great Prank," Left smiled.

"Yeah," Left's best friend, Right agreed.

"Won't be seeing him for a while." Smarts grinned.

"No," Prankster disagreed with Smarts; "we're going to see him again." While the newsies tried to figure out what Prank exactly meant by that. She noticed her brother still on the ground. No one was bothering to help him up. Prank rushed to her twin's side.

"Killjoy," she sighed, "are you alright?"

Killjoy still clutching his eye, "Yeah sure now maybe you can make my black eye go away." Killjoy spat to everyone's shook, including Prankster's.

"Excuse me?" Prank asked, in disbelief of her brother. 

"You can do anything else can't you?" he growled.

"Jayden," Prankster said her brother's real name, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Killjoy mocked his sister, "what's wrong is that you can't let me fight my own battles."

"Your battles," Prank spat in disbelief, "I was the one fighting before you, what was that 'nobody touches my twin crap?'"

Killjoy didn't reply, but Prank had enough ranting for the both of them. Neither one caring very much that there were twenty other people in the room.

"What? You felt that I needed your help so you come rushing to my rescue, you didn't see me complain, but when I do that, suddenly I'm the bitch because I wouldn't stay out of my fight." 

"No," Killjoy defended himself, "because you always needed to be the center of attention, because I was always in your shadow, you always wanted to be better at me at everything."

"So you'd be proud of me," Prankster never missed a beat, "so that I could compete for you attention with Caleb and Owyn. I wanted to be good so that when you look at me you think, 'that is my sister, that is my twin,'" Prank paused as she fought back her tears. "But I'm sorry I tried to do you a favor."

"Do me a favor Lys, and don't do me anymore favors," Killjoy hissed. Even in the tense scene Smartass couldn't let that comment slide without a comment of her own. Smarts leaned over and whispered loud enough for the room to hear,

"So what is Prankster supposed to do?" This caused some of the newsies to snicker. They promptly shut up when the bickering twins glared at them. 

Prankster clamed down enough and in a soft, but still angry voice spoke,

"Fine, you have your money and we know you don't love us," Prankster pointed to her younger sisters, "so do what ever you want." Prankster's voice grew loud again, "go strait to hell for all I care," Prank nearly shouted, "and what ever you do," Prankster turned, "don't follow me." She began to walk towards the door, but she shouted one more time.

"That goes for the rest of you too." The door slammed shut making the walls shake. The house stayed silent for a moment.

"Holy," Marbles began.

"Shit," Ramble finished her sister's sentence. Shocking most of the newsies that she would swear. But neither of the sister's cared all that much. Their eyes took up half of their faces and their jaws covered their necks. But then again, every other newsie looked that way also. 

"Killjoy!" Marbles yelled at her brother, "I can not believe you just said that stuff to her." Killjoy opened his mouth to speak but Marbles kept going, "all she wanted was a brother that gave a flying rats ass about her," Marbles tears started to fall as she nearly whispered the last part,

"And so did I." Marbles said nothing else but ran towards the girls room, fighting back more tears as she ran.

Killjoy glared at Ramble, "Oh, and I suppose you're going to yell at me too, about how I never love you, is that right."

Ramble's face fell into a nasty scowl; her normally bright blue eyes became dark.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ramble said softly and without looking at her brother or anybody else she rushed to the girls room to comfort her sister. 

"Wow Killjoy, ya blew it this time," Mock, true to his name smiled.

"Shut up," Killjoy said and sat on his bunk, no one else had the nerve to talk to Killjoy.

"Da ya dink Prankstah's gonna be alright out dere?" Racetrack asked concerned.

"No doubt in my mind." Sherlock said, "she knows San Fran better than any of us."

***************

Meanwhile:

Prankster slammed the door shut. Not caring if she took down the entire house. Her tears began to fall freely now, knowing that no one would be stupid enough to follow her. She struggled to see as she walked down the hill her tears blinding her. Nighttime had settled over the city and the street lamps were beginning to be lit. 

She reached the bottom of the hill when her tears blinded her so much that she had to sit down and begin to cry. Not really remembering the last time she cried this hard. Then the memory hit her. Nick. The last time she cried this hard was when Nick, her stepfather died. The memory was burned into her brain. An unwanted image. She had to have been no older than fourteen. Prank remembered entering the house finding it odd that Nick wasn't there to greet her. She ate her lunch in silence unknowing that in the bathroom the only man she knew as a father was hanging from the shower curtain rod. She almost didn't use the bathroom, she was ready to walk out the door and be back for dinner. But Prank was drawn to that bathroom door, as if it was calling to her. Like fate wanted to add one more knot to the dysfunctional life of Prankster.

She opened the door. Prank tried to stop this part of the memory from coming, hoping that it would end another way. That maybe he'll miraculously live. But her memory stayed the same. The man, slowly swinging from one side to the other, resembling a pendulum swing, she remembered the blueness of the fingertips, but what would always remain vivid in Prankster's mind, was Nick's eyes. The eyes were hallow and not filled with love like she remembered. Prankster ran out the door, tripping down the steps, she had picked herself up so that she was kneeling on her knees, and her lunch came back up her throat. She cried, she cried until her throat stung and her body could no longer produce tears. That's how Nick's friend, Jacob found her, she remembered not being able to tell Jacob anything because she was so upset and her throat stung to breath. 

That was Prankster's life. One big kick and then another. She could never be left alone. She could never have a normal life like she desperately wanted. Prankster continued to cry at the bottom of the hill, until she was finally able to calm herself down. Prank brushed the tears from her face and she picked herself up off the sidewalk, she turned and was about to walk up the hill when a mischievous laugh made her turn.

"Are you sure my day has come?" the voice said, "I could've sworn it was yours." Even though Prank couldn't see the face, she knew whom the owner of the voice belonged to.

"Bane," she hissed. 

************************** ***************************

BUM BUM BBBBBAAAAAAA!!!! Muhahahahaha, my first real big cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Will Prankster kill Bane? Will Bane kill Prankster? Will the Newsies try to find Prankster? Will Killjoy use his money for some therpy? (I might just make him do that) Find out in the next installment of "Life Can't Be Easy Can It?" But you'll find out faster if I get reviews!


	15. The Falling of a Leader

Well here's the next part, :::Lysaka sighs::: After I post this I have to do math homework! BAH! I don't want to do math homework! Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday are when my finals are. I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THEM!!! I know I'll skip them! :::smiles and then frowns::: maybe not.

Thanks: Liriana: I know I'm evil!

Rae: Thank you for the reviews keep them coming

Disclaimer: Is anyone else confused about this? ::pulls out diagram:: As you can see, :::points to diagram with pointer::: The newsies don't belong to me. However, :::pulls out diagram of San Francisco newsies::: These guys belong to me….is anyone confused?

TO CHAPTER 15

********************************* ********************

Bane chuckled cruelly. "Are you done crying now?"

"What are you doing Bane?" Prank spoke angrily. Bane said nothing but reached into his pocket and reviled his switchblade. Prankster sneered and mimicked him, pulling out hers. She took a defensive stance and Bane began laughing.

"I've been waiting for this for so long now." He quickly jumped forward, Prankster was able to jump back before the blade sliced her.

"You should just die and make it easier for yourself." He jeered. 

Prankster stepped back and glanced up the hill, now hoping that someone was stupid enough to follow her. But the dim glow of the house showed no signs of movement.

"Do you really think they'll help you?" Bane interrupted her thoughts.

"They would if they knew," Prank rebutted.

"Yeah, but they don't know, and they're going to find you dead on the street tomorrow, I promise you that." Bane sneered.

Without saying another word Bane took a swing that Prankster dodged. But she couldn't dodge his hands grabbing her by the front of her shirt and she was perilous to the force that pulled her towards Bane. Bane used his strength and pulled Prank up so that they were now looking into each other's eyes without either having to move their heads. Prankster's feet dangled nearly a foot off the ground, she grabbed Bane's hands, hoping that he would drop her. Bane laughed cruelly. He let his right hand go of Prankster, but kept and firm grip on her with his left, so that Prank still dangled in the air. In Bane's right hand he held his switchblade.

"Your life ends here," Bane spat and began to thrust his knife towards Prank. Before the knife plunged into her heart, Prankster used her dangling feet to use the last trick she had. She kicked him in the groin. 

Bane doubled over in pain, dropping his knife and Prank. But he amazingly recovered quickly. 

"You bitch," he hissed as he began to struggle to get up. Bane grabbed his knife and lunged at the girl, Prankster quickly jumped to the right to avoid getting hit, and she did something that she hadn't done in a long time. She screamed.

The lodging house was in a dead silence. No one dared to talk. Even Mock and Twitch knew enough to shut up. Most of the newsies sat on their bunks staring into space. Listening to Marbles, who was still crying, and Ramble, trying to comfort her sister. The silence was broken by a scream that filled the lodging house, but it most undoubtedly came from outside. 

The scream caught everyone's attention, and caused every newsie to sit up in their bunks.

"Was that…" Art started,

"Prankster?" Small Talk, Art's nine-year-old brother finished the sentence. 

No other word was spoken, the sound to newsies jumping off their bunks, creating a series of loud thuds and the shuffling of feet was heard as the newsies ran out of the house. The newsies didn't need to look far to find the fighting duo at the bottom of the hill. 

Prankster took a swing at Bane, but the boy caught her hand and pulled the girl toward him. Bane moved his left around Prankster so she couldn't move her arms. She struggled to get out of his grip. But stopped when she felt the cold metal of the knife on her skin. When she stopped struggling Bane chuckled cruelly.

"Good," Bane smiled, "now killing you will be easier."

"Let her go Bane," a voice came from behind them. Bane turned around still clutching Prankster. Showing the newsies that Prankster's life was in danger. 

"Let her go," Killjoy repeated himself again.

Bane's lips turned up mischievously.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" Bane made a motion making the knife jump closer towards Prankster's neck, "or did you want to do this yourself?" Bane asked in mock innocence.

"Just say the word and she's gone," Bane informed the other newsies. Bane smiled and moved the knife closer against Pranks neck, which called her to gasp. 

"No," Killjoy cried.

"If ya kill heah, ya'd neva get away," Racetrack's face flashed with anger. The other newsies wore that same face.

"Yeah," Bane shrugged, "But she'd be dead." Bane moved the knife away from Prankster's neck, he raised his arm with the knife to stab Prankster. The other newsies lunged forward to stop Bane, but they were too far away. They would never make it in time. Prankster elbowed Bane, which caused him to wince and distract him enough for Prank to move out of Bane's grasp. But her victory was short lived and the pain shot through her body.

Cold hard metal sliced her left side, just beside her stomach. Prank clutched her side and fell to the ground. Bane lurched forward and pulled his switchblade out of Prankster's side. Causing almost as much pain as it did coming in. With nothing to stop the blood from flowing, it pooled out of her body. Her hand wasn't enough to stop the blood from coming out.

In a few moments a person kneeled to her, a kind voice, but a panicked one cried.

"Pranksta, are's ya alright?" Racetrack asked.

Prankster didn't have a smart comment to say to him. But her eyes still flashed of shock. She felt pressure being applied to her wound.

"You'se gonna be fine Pranksta, don't ya dare die on me," Racetrack pleaded.

Those words were the last thing Prankster heard as the darkness enveloped her. 

As Killjoy saw his sister fall to the ground, a panic flashed through out him. His twin sister lay on the cold asphalt fighting for her life and it was his fault. Killjoy saw the blood that poured on the street, and it was his fault that it was there. His fault that his sister could die. Inside him, boiled a rage that he had never felt before. 

"Give me her blade," a voice cried out, the voice came from Spot.

"No," Racetrack cried, "she's me goil, I'se gonna fight-" he was cut off by Spot.

"You'se best heah wid her." Spot cried and bent down and picked up Prankster's blade himself. Racetrack said nothing but turned his attention back to the unconscious girl. Bane smiled.

"So the shrimp's going to fight now…this should be fun."

"Dis shrimp's gonna kick your ass," Spot spat, tired of the taller boy making fun of him because of his height. 

"Will see," Bane smirked and held up his blade, dark red with blood. Bane took a swing, attempting to cut Spot, but he was able to dodge the swing. Spot moved in closer to Bane and took a swing at Bane, who blocked it just in time. The fight continued much the astonishment of the San Francisco newsies.

"Does Spot use a switchblade in New York?" Sherlock asked in amazement. 

"No he probably used one here." Smarts quickly said, watching the fight intensely and taking quick glances at her fallen friend. There were too many people crowding Prankster for her to get anywhere near her. Dragon, Mock, and Porridge had already taken off to the nearest doctor so the only thing the other newsies could do was watch the fight.

"Spot lived here?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"You remember Prescott?" Smarts told her friend.

"You don't mean…" Sherlock's eyes widened as he watched the boy fight intensely. Even in the tense situation Smarts had to chuckle.

"Am I the only one that was able to recognize him?" she asked herself. 

"Well maybe it was because you were so in love with him when you were little." Sherlock suggested.

"Shut up," Smarts quickly shushed him, "not even Prankster knows that." The duo continued to watch the fight. Bane, who had already had one fight tonight, was growing tired and leaving himself open. Spot, who hadn't handled a switchblade for a long time was very unskilled with the weapon and would sometimes just stick to what he knew best, fighting with his fists.

"This fight isn't going to end well..is it?" Spaniel approached Sherlock and Smarts.

"I think he's right." Smarts looked at Sherlock, "I'm just not sure who will win." The trio continued to watch the fight waiting for a victor to be claimed. 

Killjoy watched intently. The fight was intense and he couldn't help but feel the anger swell up inside him. Spot was fighting his fight. Bane had nearly killed his sister, or maybe did kill her. Killjoy reached into his vest pocket and felt something he hadn't used in a long time. 

He pulled the object out of his pocket and flicked it open, revealing the switchblade in his hand. Killjoy studied the knife carefully, fighting the conflict growing inside him. 

Bane launched himself at Spot, determined to kill him, like Prankster. He was failing. Spot kept sneaking in punches. Bane swung his arm, twisting his body. Spot dodged the arm but pain swiped in his chest. The knife embedded in his chest. Spot stood in disbelief, not that he did it, but that he didn't do it. Killjoy still had his hand on the handle, too shocked to move. 

Bane gasped for breath and struggled to stand up, he had to press his body weight on Killjoy to keep himself form falling down. 

"Didn't know ya had it in ya Jay…" Bane struggled to say. He then fell into Killjoy and Killjoy was forced to hold Bane up. After a moment of struggling Killjoy was able to push Bane back and lay him gently on the ground with his back on the cold street. 

Killjoy's surprised face suddenly changed into an angry one as he pulled his knife out of Bane's heart. Killjoy stepped away and a couple newsies reluctantly made their way to Bane.

"Is he dead?" Killjoy asked, the anger filling him as he watched the newsies crowded around his sister. 

"Bane's dead." Chinchilla, a 13-year-old newsie said softly.

Killjoy nodded his head and walked toward his sister. The crowd around Prankster instantly moved to make room for her brother. Killjoy kneeled besides Prank and Killjoy's anger melted away and thoughts of worry replaced them. The back of his throat stung and his eyes began watering. He reached up his hand and softly touched her hair.

"I'm sorry Lysaka," Killjoy used Prankster's real name. "I didn't mean it." He told the unconscious newsie. There was an unsettling silence for a moment until the mood was broken by Dragon, Mock, Porridge and a poor small man who was being drug down the street.

"She's right here." Mock panicked voice rush. 

The doctor's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the wound, but he quickly regained his composure. 

"We need to get her to a bed quickly." He ordered.

"We live at the top of the hill." Sherlock told him and placed himself by Prankster. Art, Jack and Racetrack did the same and picked up Prank. They began to trudge up the hill along with the other panicked newsies. Only one remained behind.

Killjoy watched the group of newsies rush up the hill with Prankster. He brushed his tear from his check. 

"I'll be back Lys," he said to nobody in particular, "when I take care of some business." Killjoy glanced at Bane. He grabbed his arms that were already becoming stiff and used all of his strength to drag the dead leader. 

*********************************** ****************

Well there you go. I don't know when I'll post next, the next chapter isn't typed out all the way. :::Gasp:: I know, and I have finals this week. I might find time. But if you guys review it might give me the boast to blow off final studying and go work on my story. 


	16. Awakings of a Prankster

YAYE! ONLY ONE MORE FINAL DAY FOR ME! AND I NEVER HAVE TO TAKE FRENCH THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!! :::grins::: now I can get back to the more important things in life….like stories! 

Thanks: Liriana: as much as the poking would bug me, here's the next part! And no you can not come visit me! You're more likely to see me put in a pony named Bill in the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the New York newsies, however the San Francisco newsies belong to me so ha!

With that said and done! TO CHAPTER 16!

*************************** *******************

A dim light filled the room. Prankster's eyes opened as she groaned. She stretched her arms over her head and instantly regretted it. A dull pain ached throughout her entire left side. She tried to remember the last thing she remembered. Killjoy, her fight with him, her fight with Bane, being stabbed.

'That would explain the pain.' Prankster thought to herself.

She slowly sat up in the bed and looked at her surroundings. She was definitely in the lodging house. It was completely dark outside and the candlelight was the only thing that kept the room illuminated. She also noticed that she was completely and utterly alone.

'Well, now I feel loved.' Prankster thought to herself. She cleared her throat and realized her throat was parched. Her stomach also groaned in protest form not eating in a while. Prankster tried to remember her last meal; the apple before she fought Bane was the last thing that came into her mind. Getting food would be near the top of her priority list…after she something to drink and with no one in the room with her she would need to do it herself. 

She set her feet on the floor and began walking towards the bathroom, carefully stepping over the floorboards that creaked more than others. She walked past the boys room, and to her surprise they were all up and talking in the far corner of the room. She decided to investigate after her thirst was quenched. 

The water was whole heatedly excepted and after engulfing nearly three glasses, her thirst was finally quenched. She set the cup down and her energy seemed to disappear as fast as the water had. She needed to get back to bed. She left the bathroom at a slower pace then when she came in. Prankster still wanted to remain undetected. Not wanting to deal with the newsies questions and concerns at the moment. 

She past the boys room, she noticed that they were still up and huddled into the corner. As much as Prankster would've loved to shrug if off and go to bed, her curiosity got he better of her and she needed to hear what they were saying. The boy's were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the new presence in the room.

"Can we'se see her now?" an impatient voice asked.

"She's not even up yet." The voice of a man said.

Prankster slunk into the shadows. The darkness engulfed her so no one could see her.

"I'se still want to see her." Prank heard Racetrack argue with a small man.

"She's been out for two days!" Heights protested. 

'That would explain why I'm hungry.' Prankster smiled to herself.

"Can't we see her now." Small Talk whined.

"You can see her after she regains consciousness." The small man who Prank figured to be a doctor ordered.

"Now," he cleaned his glasses. "I'm going to check on the patient and I shall tell you how she is doing, yet I can assure you that it'll be the same." He promptly left the room, leaving the newsies in protest.

"She's already unconscious." Mock protested.

"What? Does he think we'll break her?" Twitch chimed with his friend.

Prankster shook her head at the boys concern, dreading when they found her awake.

"I wanna be there when she wakes up." Ramble pouted.

"He should at least allow family members." Marbles complained.

"Damnit!" Ramble sat down on a bottom bunk. The conversation stopped at the comment and the newsies, who were once complaining about the doctor began staring at Ramble.

"Ramble!" Marbles started at her sister.

"Did ya jis swear?" Blink asked, astonished. 

"Yes," Ramble stared at her shoes, embarrassed about the unnecessary attention.

"How ya doin' Spot?" Jack asked, turning the attention off of Ramble.

Spot clutched his left bandaged arm that had gotten knicked in the fight.

"Bettah then Killjoy, dat's for sure." Spot smirked.

Panic filled Prankster, thoughts and questions concerning her brother flooded her mind.

"Has anyone seen Killjoy?" Marbles asked, sharing the same concern for her brother as she had for Prankster. 

"Not since he killed Bane." Spot showed no remorse.

"Spot." Jack cried, "Don't say dat."

"Why'se not?" Spot asked, very annoyed of being told what to do.

"Because, not enough time has past." Jack motioned his hand towards the San Francisco newsies; whose heads were slang down in remorse. Spot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure."

The small man dashed into the room making his presence known throughout the room. His eyes were in a panic.

"What's wrong doc?" Racetrack asked, "is Prankstah ok?"

"She's gone." The doctor said quickly.

"Whad'doya mean gone?" Racetrack grabbed the poor man by his shirt. Jack rushed between Race and the doctor, for the doctor's safety.

"Like I said," the doctor eyed Race carefully, "She's not in her bed."

While Prankster was on the verge of falling asleep, she was having too much fun seeing the look on the other newsies faces. Though she was utterly convinced that Racetrack would be killing her when they found where she really was.

"Where could she go?" Marbles asked in near panic.

Ramble spoke quickly. "What if someone came and took her and now she's hurt and scared and all alone and…." Ramble stopped talking, not knowing what to say. The other newsies stared at Ramble, disbelieving that she would run out of things to say.

"No one's let me talk this long." Ramble shifted her weight; the act caused Prankster to burst out laughing and revealed herself from the shadows.

"You got a point there Ramble." Prankster smiled as the light stung her eyes. She glanced at the other newsies and a fuming doctor.

"You," he pointed to Prankster, "in bed now!" 

"Yes sir," Prankster mock saluted him and kept her position.

"NOW!" The small man nearly cried, which caused every newsie to jump.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going," Prank turned around, "But I was thirsty and no one was in the room, you know how loved that makes me feel." Prankster exited the room with the man. 

The remaining newsies stared at the open doorway.

"I wonder how much she heard." Dragon spoke what the rest of the group was thinking.

"Does this mean she's gonna be ok?" Sparky asked hopeful.

"Yeah,

The remaining newsies stared at the open doorway.

"Yeah," Smarts comforted him by throwing her arm around his shoulder. "I think she's going to be just fine in time."

"Now can we go to bed?" Porridge asked, exhausted from the past three days events.

The other newsies nodded in agreement and shuffled their way to their beds. Only one question plagued their minds.

'Where was Killjoy?'

"Damn doctor," Prankster thought as she carefully rolled on her bed to find a comfortable spot. She finally settled for lying on her back, which was the position she started out in. She was confined to her bed by doctor's orders, who was sitting next to the bed staring at her. Prankster turned her head to look at him but continued to lie on her back.

"So Doc," Prankster started a conversation. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days since you've acquired the wound."

"Damn," Prankster thought, becoming annoyed with the doctor. Sure he was smart, but he didn't need to go around belittling those in which he thought were infere to him.

"What's you name doc?"

"My name is Timothy Anderson." He pushed is glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. Prankster's face turned sour at the mention of his name.

"I like Doc better." She smiled.

"I would appreciate if you called me sir or Dr. Anderson." He told her.

Prankster rolled her eyes and moved her head up. She stared staring at the bottom of the top bunk. She began to wonder how much weight would have to be on the top bunk before it would fall onto the bottom bunk. (A.N. I have always wondered this, since I was 5.) 

An awkward silence filled the room and the doctor started fidgeting in his chair. He broke the silence by clearing his throat and began to talk.

"What's yours?" He asked. Prankster turned her head and raised an eyebrow when she looked at him.

"What's mine what?"

"What's your name?" He said, as if he made sense the first time. 

"Prankster," she smiled and moved her hands behind her had and began looking at the top bunk again.

"Now your mother couldn't have possibly given you that name." He cleaned his glasses. "So tell me what your mother called you."

"She called me many things." Pranks still stared at the top bunk. "Hey you was one of her favorites." 

"Do you enjoy being this difficult?"

"This is one of my good days," Prankster admitted, "I love using my guile," She smiled mischievously.

The doctor stared at her in shock, that she would know that word. Prankster turned her head to look at his confused face.

"It means-" She started but was cut off.

"I know what it means…I just didn't expect you to know it." 

"Lesson the first when dealing with me." Prankster's grin grew even bigger, "expect everything and anything when you deal with me."

"Even stab wounds, increased vocabulary and stubbornness." Prankster lightly smiled when he said that.

"Well Tim," She began.

"Timothy." He corrected.

"Doc." Prankster smiled when she saw the Doctors face getting annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" was his reply.

"I can't." Prankster pouted and looked at the ceiling. "I'm hungry."

"It's too late to get anything, we can bring you something in the morning." 

Prankster sighed is disappointment. 

"Can I see my friends tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

He sighed and cleaned off his glasses again. "If you go to sleep now."

"You're the boss doc, just one more question."

"What?" 

"Why do you clean your glasses so much?"

"It's a habit." He said quickly and stood up. "I have to go home. I told my wife that I'd be home an hour ago."

"Night," Prank agreed.

"Don't let those boys in here." He ordered.

"Do you think they listen to me?" She asked in mock surprise.

"Good point," he put on his hat, "just don't exhaust yourself."

"You got it," Prankster mock saluted him.

He sighed and walked out the door. She could hear him order the newsies to let her sleep. It was a dead silence until the front door closed. She heard a pair of feet walk down the hill. But when she could no longer hear the footsteps, the door burst open and most of the newsies rushed into the room.

"Hiya boys." Prankster smiled. "What did I miss?"

"Oh tank god, you'se alright." Racetrack sighed and rushed to her side. Ramble and Marbles weren't far away.

"Are you ok Prank?" Marbles asked.

Prankster raised her eyebrow. "Marbles, I got a hole in my left side, I don't think I'm all sunshine and daisies."

"Yaye!" Daisy smiled. She lowered her head when she saw the unwanted stares. 

"Hey Spot." Prank noticed the bandage on his arm, "what happened to you?"

"Was savin' a baby from a burnin' church." He cracked.

"Oh," Prank smiled and played along.

"Do you need anything?" Ramble asked.

The hungry swelled in her stomach. 

"I'm a little hungry." She admitted.

"Where's some food?" Marbles jumped up; "she must be starving."

"What have I done?" Prankster muttered to herself. 

"What was dat?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing," She smiled. 

"We'll be back with some food." Marbles called and most of the newsies said their good nights and left the room. Prankster sighed.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" she asked to the only newsies left in the room. Racetrack shook his head.

"Afta Killjoy," he coughed, "killed Bane, he took off, no one's seen him since." 

"So Bane is dead?" She asked.

"Yeah," an awkward silence filled the room. "I'se glad you'se up." Racetrack smiled and sat on Prank's bunk.

"Glad to be up." Prankster smiled back. Racetrack cupped her cheek and leaned into kiss her. But they were interrupted when Ramble and Marbles burst into the room clutching apples in their arms.

"We're here." Marbles announced.

"With apples." Ramble smiled.

"You two have da woist timin' eva." Race huffed. 

"Oh," Ramble stopped in her place; "did we interrupt something." She probably would've patted him on the head if she weren't holding something.

"Whatever." Was Marbles response as she pushed past Race.

"Here Prank," Marbles tossed about three apples on the bed, "sorry there isn't much variety." She apologized. 

"But yesterday," Ramble continued the conversation, "we pulled a Prankster and we were able to steal about ten apples each." Marbles and Ramble snickered at the memory. 

"Do I even want to know?" Prankster asked her sisters.

"No you don't!" Marbles told her injured sister. Prankster shrugged and bit down on the first apple. Ramble passed her apples around and they began eating also. Prankster dissolved the three apples, leaving only the cores as evidence that they existed in the first place. The other apples were gone as well.

"Are ya still hungry?" Racetrack asked her.

Pranksters hunger was far from satisfied. But she would live until the morning.

"I'll be fine until tomorrow." Prank lied. "I'm just really tired right now." She yawned.

"Ok, we'll talk to you tomorrow." Ramble ran out.

"Come on Race, leave Prank alone until tomorrow." Marbles grabbed Race by his suspenders and drug him out of the room.

"Night Pranksta." Race called before Marbles pushed him out the door.

"Sweet dreams," Marbles told her sister and shut the door. 

Prankster sighed in relief. Enjoying the peace and quiet. She reached for the candle burning on the nightstand and blew it out. She laid her back on her bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

*************** ***********************************

Wanna know something? The rest of the story isn't written. Well, I do have the first half of chapter 17 but other then that nothing. I need to work faster and with school almost out, I'll have a lot more time. But review please, I work faster if I know people actually care about the story. Well I'm off, bye everyone.


	17. Killjoy Returns

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, that's enough of that. Well, ff.net is finally back up! Yaye! So here's chapter 17. Double yaye! 

Thanks to all who reviewed you guys rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, I never will. Unless Disney wants to be nice today and just GIVE me the rights. ::looks hopeful:: uuummm maybe not.

TO THE STORY!!!

**************************** **************************

It was still dark when Prankster opened her eyes again. Her stomach complained, forgetting about the three apples she had earlier that night. She ignored the dull pain that ached throughout her left side as she reached and fumbled with the matches. She quickly stuck the match and caught flame to the wick of the candle on her nightstand. The room glowed with a dim light. She then grabbed her watch; it read 5:17 in the morning. It would be at least another hour before any other newsies woke up. She rolled out of bed, knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping.

She searched the room to find some clothes. The only thing she could find was her pants and suspenders. She looked for her shirt and skirt but couldn't find either of them. Prankster shrugged and vowed she'd find her shirt and skirt later, she pulled on her pants and only put a suspender over her right shoulder. (A.N. YES SHE IS WEARING A NIGHT SHIRT GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! ::looks directly at Jadewing::) 

She carefully walked over to the window. The health room that Prankster was staying at overlooked the hill. She could've seen to the bottom if it wasn't so dark. The room was on the first floor but a concrete ledge surrounded the building. Prankster pushed the window up and immediately felt the chilly breeze sweep throughout the room. She shivered, turned form the window, and walked to her bed. She pulled the heavy blanket off the bunk and wrapped herself in it. She felt the warmthness and began to feel better, she then made her way back to the window, she began to climb out of the building. 

Her bare foot touched the cold concrete and she instantly shuddered. She resisted the urge to climb back in and set her other foot down. Desperate to get her cold feet off the cement she slowly sat down. The ache swelled as she turned the wrong way. She took a moment to recollect her thoughts and attempted to sit down again. This time Prankster succeeded. She stared blankly down the street when the sound of footsteps returned her to the present time. Prank smiled when she turned her head and saw whom it was.

"Hello Killjoy." She greeted. 

He smirked and jumped on the ledge and sat down next to her.

"So, you're finally up." Killjoy observed. Prankster ignored the comment.

"Where did you go?" She asked. Killjoy sighed.

"I still sold papes," he admitted, "just after the other newsies bought theirs." 

"But where did you sleep?" Prankster pulled the blanket closer to her.

"You're sitting on it." Killjoy stared down the street.

Prankster frowned upon hearing this. "Why didn't you come inside?" 

"Needed to regroup, collect my thoughts, I just killed a guy, that's not something you just get over." Killjoy explained to his twin. Prankster shook her head as if she knew exactly what he was going through.

"I just didn't want the other hassling me," he continued to stare down the hill, "you know what that's like."

Prankster began to stare down the street as well.

"I'm going to be glad when we're finally back in New York." Prankster confessed. Killjoy turned to look at Prankster.

"I thought you loved San Francisco." He said.

"I never said I didn't," Prankster looked at her brother, "it's just, my past belongs here, my life is in New York now." Killjoy nodded his head understanding what Prank was saying. 

"Are you going to quit working now?" He asked, changing the subject. Prankster smiled.

"Well, Marbles will probably split her money with Ramble after Ramble gives it all to the other newsies." Prankster predicted. Killjoy smiled. 

"Yeah I can see that, but what are you going to do with your money?" He repeated the question.

"I'm probably going to work, and pretend like it doesn't exist until I really need it." She confessed.

"I can see you doing that." Killjoy agreed.

"Do you know what you'll do with it?" Prankster asked.

"Not sure yet," Killjoy answered truthfully. A silence settled between the twins. Neither knew what to say to each other about the fight they had. It was Prankster who eventually broke the silence. By chuckling very softly. She covered her mouth in attempt to stop laughing. But she only achieved to laugh harder. Killjoy turned his head to look at Prankster once more.

"What's so funny." He smiled.

Prankster looked at Killjoy and began laughing harder.

"What?" Killjoy was getting annoyed.

Prankster took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"I can't remember the last time we had a civil conversation last this long." She smirked again.

Killjoy smirked as well and nodded his head, "neither can I."

Their laughter died down and a silence settled between the two again. Prankster again, broke the silence but it wasn't with laughter.

"Jayden," She whispered his read name, "what ever happened to us?"

Killjoy said nothing, but continued to stare down the street. The first morning rays of the sun were breaking through the horizon. He took a deep breath and began.

"We grew apart I guess." He leaned back so his back rested against the lodging house. "God I've been such an idiot."

Prankster opened her mouth to agree but Killjoy raised his hand and pointed at her.

"You can bash me after I'm finished." He ordered. Prankster only nodded. Killjoy nodded and took another deep breath before beginning.

"For the longest time I nearly hated you, Caleb and Owyn, you could always get them to talk to you, you could do anything and not get in trouble, yet if I breathed wrong mother would make the whole world know." Killjoy no longer looked at Prank.

"You can't get in trouble if everyone ignores you." Prankster pointed out. "I may have gotten away with everything, but at least you were treated like you existed."

Killjoy nodded. "This is one of those the-grass-is-greener-on-the-other-side, isn't it?" 

Prankster smirked and nodded her head in agreement. The twins watched the sun come more to view and Killjoy spoke again.

"I don't hate you anymore." Prankster turned her head back to Killjoy, "When I thought Bane killed you," Killjoy swallowed, holding back tears just from the memory, "it was then that I realized that I loved you more then life itself, and kept thinking that the last thing I said to you was that I hated you." Killjoy pulled his matted hair behind his ear and blinked back his tears he had been holding for years.

Prankster looked at her brother with sympathy, remembering her breakdown she had a few months ago. She smirked.

"You never actually said you hated me then." She corrected her brother. Killjoy smirked. Prankster offered no other words, but loosened the blanket around her shoulders. She laid down and rested her head in his lap, Killjoy began to play with her hair.

"Whoever said twins acted the same never met us." Prankster smirked, and even though she couldn't see Killjoy, she knew he was smirking also.

"Yeah, we're complete opposite, kinda like Right and Left." Killjoy agreed with his sister.

"Yeah, only I don't think you have a crush on me, or I hope not, I don't think Race would like that." Prankster smiled.

"I don't think I would like that." Killjoy added.

"Are you saying I'm unattractive?" Prankster asked in mock anger.

"What?" Killjoy asked, flabbergasted. (A.N isn't flabbergasted a funny word?) 

"No I think you're very pretty…I just don't do the imbread thing." Killjoy fumbled with his words. "Wait," he changed the subject. "Left and Right like each other?"

Prankster smiled and nodded her head. "Since they were 13, I'm thinking of getting them together like I did Mink and Tenor." Killjoy chuckled at the comment and began playing with her hair again.

"That was one of your better pranks." He stopped, "that and the trolley car one." 

Prankster groaned. "No one forgets that do they?"

Killjoy shook his head, and began laughing,

"What's so funny?" Prank asked. 

"It's just, when we were home, you were ignored and the only paid attention to me," Prankster gave a 'so' look, "but with the newsies you got all the attention and I am ignored."

Prankster smiled, but it fell when she spoke. 

"I want to see them again."

"Are you sure?" Killjoy asked in concern.

"No," she admitted, "but I have to see them."

"I'll take you," Killjoy volunteered, "We'll take Marbles and Ramble with us, it'll be a family thing, is that ok?"

Prankster nodded her head, and agreed with the plan. "The newsies should be up soon." Prankster spoke. No sooner then was that said then Claire's voice could be heard.

"WAKE UP YA BUMS." Claire joked. Killjoy and Prankster smirked and covered their mouths to keep from laughing. After they calmed down the med room's door burst open and the room began filling with concerned newsies wanting to see how Prankster was. They were surprised when they found her bed empty.

"Where is she Art?" Small Talk asked his older brother.

"I don't know." Art admitted. 

"Look," Jack pointed to the open window; a panic filled the other newsies as they ran to the window. They were surprised to find Prank on the ledge of the lodging house and her twin accompanying her. 

"Wad'are ya doin'?" Racetrack scolded; glad she was ok, and angry that she scared him like that.

"Starving," Prankster responded quickly. She began to sit up.

"Are you going to sell today?" Sherlock, an older newsie, helped Prankster through the window and then proceeded to assist Killjoy.

Prankster shook her head. "No, the Doc will get himself a hernia if I'm not here today." 

Some of the other newsies looked at her strangely but walked out of the room. 

"We'll get ya some food." Mush assured Prank.

"Be back soon." Marbles called.

"Get to bed." Ramble did her best to sound authoritative.

"Alright," Prank agreed with her sister. 

Prankster walked to her bed and turned around when she reached the bed.

"All of you," Prank pointed to the various newsies in the room, "get out and for god sakes I'm starving can you get me some food now." She ordered. 

Her sisters snickered as they walked out of the room with the others.

"We'll have food soon." They called and soon their footsteps could be heard going down the hill. 

Prankster was alone once more. She crawled into bed and laid down; she wasn't as tired as she was exhausted. She stared aimlessly at the top bunk and began to wonder. 'Why food would come,' 'where was that doctor?' 'Why was watching dust particles so entertaining?'

******************************* ***********************

well, there it is, review please! ::smiles::: Reviews make me work faster! 


	18. A Talk With A Mute

:::Lysaka walks slowly out on stage::: h-hey guys! :::weakly waves::: I know, I haven't updated in a long….long…time. I'm sorry, I have a life, get over it!

Anyway, to get right to the chapter, thank you to all who reviewed. Cake and ice cream for all.

Disclaimer: The san fran newsies are mine muhahaha. If they talk with New York accents, they don't belong to me…got it? Good!

******************************* ******************************

If the situation weren't so serious, Prankster would've thought it very funny. Spot was pissed, again. Royally, majorly pissed. Prankster was thankful there were no bridges around for Spot to throw Smarts off of.

Apparently it had leaked that Prescott was Spot. Which caused Sherlock, Sherlock's 14-year-old cousin Spaniel, Left and Right to go into entertaining stories Spot did as a kid. Everyone wanted to listen about what the Brooklyn leader did when he was young. The New York newsies huddled around the storytellers like they were in kindergarten and it was story time. (A.N. Remember story time? I loved story time…maybe that's why I write fanfiction and spend most of the waking hours on this site.)

The day had been hectic already. Doc said that Prank would be fine and could start selling papes by the time they reached New York. Prankster thought that it was because Prankster was being doubly annoying today. Prank was able to eat more today then she had in the past week. Just when things were going fine the fight exploded.

"Shut up," Spot cried, he was held back by Jack, Specs, Killjoy, and Art, they were the only things keeping Smarts alive at the moment. 

"I'se gonna kill ya." He screamed to Smarts, as the newsies holding him back grew tired. "They can't hold me back foreva." Jack tried to calm down the Brooklyn leader.

The other New York newsies were too petrified of the small leader to go anywhere near him. While the others stayed out of the path of Smarts and Spot. After five more minutes of pushing Spot got tired and sat down on his bunk. After being escorted of course. 

"When are'se we goin' again?" Spot huffed.

"Day after tomorrow," Killjoy informed him and the rest of the newsies. 

"Doesn't matter," Marbles smiled at Spot, "Smarts is coming back with us."

"Oh no," Blink gasped, "dat means eight days in a train car."

"Wid Smarts and Spot tryin' ta kill each other." Mush finished the thought.

"We're all going to die." Ramble cried, causing everyone within a five-foot radius to wince and clutch their ears.

"That, or be deaf." Left still healed his ear.

"And on that note," Dragon picked up Koan, who had fallen asleep during the fight against Smarts and Spot, "we should shut up and let the younger ones go to bed."

Chinchilla, Mock, Twitch, Heights, Sparky and Small Talk let out a groan. It was an unwritten rule that you were an 'old' newsie at the age of 14. All newsies younger then that went to bed as told, no exceptions. The younger ones knew it was impossible to argue and they slowly made their way to their bunks and prepared for bed. 

Prank laid in her bed, completely bored. She could listen to the conversation that was taking place in the other room. But until tomorrow she was ordered to stay in bed. While Prankster wasn't one to obey orders, she didn't want to deal with the others at the moment. She hated their sympathetic glances they gave her, treating her like she was made of glass. Anytime someone came into the room she would insist that she was tired and nearly pushed them out of the room. By 5 o'clock the newsies stopped trying to visit her all together. So it made Prankster jump when there was a soft knock and a figure entered the room.

The room was dark but the silhouette seemed to know his way around. The figure struck a match and lit the candle next to Prank; the soft glow of the light filled the room. His voice broke the silence.

"How ya feeling Prank?"

"I'm always doing great when you're around Mute." Prankster forced a smile.

(A.N. yaye! Mute's finally gonna talk for more then two minutes!)

Mute smiled sheepishly and sat down on the bunk next to Prank.

"What can I do for you?" Prankster asked. Mute swallowed before talking.

"Well, it's just that, we're leaving in a couple days…"Mute paused, not sure if he should continue or not. Prankster gave him a reassuring glance and he continued.

"and I'm here to tell you that I won't be coming back with you, I'm staying here."

"Why?" Prankster asked. Mute looked surprised, not sure what to say.

"I just don't belong in New York and I like San Francisco better." He said eventually.

"You met a girl." Prankster said it more of a statement then a question. 

"The best." He admitted immediately. 

Prankster couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, "it's ok," she reassured her friend, "more room in the train car."

Mute smiled, "but you lose another person to hold Spot back."

Prankster sighed shook her head. "I swear, we either gotta bring more rope for Spot, or gags for Smarts….maybe both."

Mute nodded his head in agreement. The two friends were silent once more, and it was Prankster who eventually broke the silence.

"I'm starting to think I live here." Prank stared at the top bunk.

"You'll be up soon." Mute smiled, "and you'll be as wild and up to your old ways as ever."

Prankster smiled at Mute's kind words, she then turned her head to look at her friend. "I'm going to miss you." She spoke sincerely to him; "I'm going to miss all of them." She blinked back her tears. It nearly killed her to leave her friends behind the first time, and now she would be forced to do it a second time.

"They're going to miss you too." Mute smiled sadly.

"That's why this is so hard." Prank admitted.

"You'll be fine, you always are." He smiled at his friend, and Prankster couldn't help but smile too.

"When did you get so smart?" she joked.

"Baby, I've always been smart," he admitted, "I just chose to not let people know that."

"I'll say," she cracked and Mute's face lit up in alarm. 

"Hey!" he objected. Prankster began to laugh a little too hard and she immediately stopped when her left side objected. 

"Ow," she winced.

"Sorry," Mute apologized, "are you alright?"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Prankster said when the pain began to go away. "Prankster's just not allowed to laugh really hard." She referred to herself in third person. 

Mute stood up, "I should go, you need some sleep."

Prankster nodded her head and began to lay back down. Mute blew out the candle and he slowly made his way to the door. The other newsies had already gone to sleep and a peaceful silence fell upon the lodging house. Prankster didn't know if she would ever fall asleep. She had been sleeping all day and she was ready to go, ready to sell papes, ready to be in New York again. She was asleep within minutes.

******************************** ******************************

Ok that's that, I do have the story written down it's just when I get the time to type it all up. Well I'll see you all later, oh and please review!


	19. Saying Goodbye to Family

Well, I know this is a LONG time without posting, I'm sorry everyone, Life happened. Ff.net was down, and then I was in bed for a week, then I had camp, and before I knew it summer passed and it was time for school. Then school came and…wow I've been busy.

Anyway, I really don't like this story, I have other projects I need to work on, (left shoe show for instance) but I hate to leave things unfinished. So I'm going to finish it. There is probably only 2 chapters left, but only the last chapter is written. (don't ask, it's how I write.

Thank you's: thank you for all who've reviewed. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: San Fran newsies are mine! New York newsies…not mine, any questions? Good.

Now on to chapter 19

******************* **************************

Prankster felt well rested when she woke up, she also noticed that it was still dark with only the first morning rays peaking over the horizon, they offered her only source of light at the moment. She eagerly got out of bed, excited that she would get to leave the lodging house today. She didn't care what anyone said, she was ready, tired of being stuck in the medical room, and would be damned if anyone tried to convince her to stay in bed. She dressed quickly and walked out of the door and smirked to herself when she saw all the boys asleep in their beds.

She seriously considered waking them up herself, but decided that she would leave that job to Claire and walked towards the front desk. She jumped on the desk and sat on it, letting her legs dangle. 

Prankster turned her head when she heard Claire's door open and the small women entered the room. Still half asleep herself, it took her about three steps into the room for her to notice someone else was with her. 

"Morning Prankster." She seemed a little surprised to see her up.

"Hiya Claire." Prank smiled and waved.

"You're up a little early." The older women stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to start selling," Prankster said with just a lot more enthusiasm, than a normal person ought to have at 6:15 in the morning.

"I wanted to wake them up," Prankster continued, "but then I remembered that's your favorite part of the day."

Claire smiled, "Thanks for thinking of me."

"Yeah, no problem."

Claire shook her head, her grin still on her face, "Why don't you wake up the girls up for me."

"Really?" Prankster's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Yeah sure," Claire chuckled, "go yell at some girls."

"Yes." Prankster exclaimed.

Claire turned and began to walk to the boys' room, but she stopped and turned around. "Prankster, how many times do I got to tell you to 'stay off the counter?'"

"Until I stop doing it." Prankster sighed and jumped off the counter. But Prankster's disappointment lasted only a moment. She rushed in front of Claire to pass the boys room and wake up the girls.

Prankster noticed all the girls were fast asleep, they all looked so peaceful, so at ease, Prankster smiled.

'This won't last long.' She thought, and took in a deep breath, so she could beat Claire in yelling today.

"RISE AND SHINE GIRLIES, IT'S TIME TO GET UP."

Prankster smirked when she saw the girls jump and groan at her screaming. She smiled when she heard some of the boys groan. 

"Prankster?" Smarts asked in a weak voice, "why in gods name are you up and….and…" Smarts stopped, trying to find an appropriate word.

"Loud?" Right offered her a word.

"Perky?" Chinchilla yawned.

"Yeah," Smarts pointed to Chinchilla and Right, "what they said."

"Come on girls, get up," Prankster ignored her friends comments, "I'd get up before the boys turn the bathroom into a war zone," she suggested and then walked out the door.

In order to get to the front desk, Prankster needed to walk through the boys room. Showing no shame, Prankster walked into the room, keeping her eyes locked on the exit. She heard the boys complain, and even though she couldn't see them, she could imagine them covering themselves.

"Ah, don't flatter yourselves." Prankster cracked, her eyes never leaving the exit, she walked quickly and exited the room. She smiled to herself when she saw the counter unguarded and sat on the counter again.

The group walked down to the D.O. ready to sell in the cold morning air. The newsies all began to line up once they arrived, except for the four Sanders children.

"Aren't you guys gonna get in line?" Twitch asked.

"We'll meet you guys for lunch," Killjoy told Twitch and the siblings turned.

"We're meeting some people before we go," Marbles assured them.

"Yeah, we'll be back," Ramble called and the siblings left the office with no papers to sell.

"Who're dey meetin'?" Racetrack looked suspicious.

"Yeah, didn't they already talk to Mink and Tenor?" Sparky asked confused.

"Geez, you guys are dense." Smarts spoke up.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Right, do you know where they're going?" Left inquired his best friend.

"It's obvious," Right responded.

The boys still looked confused.

"Take it away Smarts," Chinchilla shook her head.

"Alright, who would Prankster like to see?" Smarts asked, hoping the boys would get it.

"Where'd dey go?" Jack asked getting annoyed, and a groan from a newsie that rarely talked was heard…Daisy.

"Why are guys so stupid sometimes?" She nearly shouted. "They are going to the cemetery to visit their family you brainless excuses for humans!" 

The newsies looked a Daisy in shock. She only yelled the headlines and barely talked any other time.

"Oh my god she snapped." Mock stared.

Daisy picked up her papers and grabbed Chinchilla's arm.

"Come Chilla, I want a good selling spot." The two walked down the street and out of sight. 

"Well," Smartass broke the awkward silence, "the papes don't sell themselves."

That snapped the newsies out of it and they began to collect their papes to sell. 

************* ***********

The siblings walked down the street. They walked in silence, none of them knowing what to say. They stopped when the cemetery came into view. They paused for a moment until Prankster finally spoke.

"Well, there it is."

"Yep," Killjoy agreed, "Shall we?"

"Do you guys remember where they buried them?" Ramble asked.

"Umm…I know they're buried together…that's it." Marbles offered.

"Let's split up," Killjoy spoke, "call out if you find 'em."

With that the children turned in opposite directions, their eyes frozen to the head stones. It was about three minutes later that Ramble shouted out.

"Look, I found them," Ramble pointed to the headstones. The others walked over to Ramble. There were the graves. Their brother's, mother and stepfather.

"Well," Killjoy broke the unsettling silence, "there they are."

"Yeah," Prankster agreed, "there they are." Silence fell on the siblings once more.

"Is it supposed to be this uncomfortable?" Ramble asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Marbles nodded her head.

"So what do you do, we talk and stuff?" Ramble looked to her brother. Killjoy nodded his head.

"I guess," he shrugged, "does anyone want to talk?" He looked at his sisters. Marbles and Ramble avoided eye contact. Prankster sighed and spoke up.

"I'll talk." She stepped foreword.

"We'll wait for you over there." Ramble pointed to the daisy patch and walked away, Marbles in pursuit. Killjoy looked at Prank and then turned to follow his younger sisters. Prankster made sure that they were out of hearing distance before she spoke.

"Hi mom," She waved to the gravestone. "Umm..sorry I haven't visited lately, there's been about 3,000 miles of dirt between us. She smirked before she continued.

"This will.." She paused to find the words, "this will probably," she paused again, and then she spoke in a sudden rush of words, almost breaking Ramble's record, "no, this will be my last visit and I mean it this time, because I'm going to New York, and I'm never coming back and…" she paused again and then continued slower.

"and I guess I'm saying, I'll miss you mom, all of you." She looked at the other gravestones and then muttered softly, "I already do." She looked at the ground and turned her back to the graves and walked to the daisy patch. An unsettling silence fell on the siblings again.

Finally Killjoy spoke up. "Never thought I'd see the day when Ramble didn't want to talk." Making the girls crack a smile, and then start giggling.

"Come on guys," Prankster pouted, "I said something."

"Well," Ramble pointed out, "you wanted to come, we're just here for support." She smiled, Prankster groaned.

"I hate it when you're right," Prankster then changed the subject, "you ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Killjoy nodded his head, "Let's go meet the rest for lunch." The siblings walked toward the gate and only glanced back when they reached it. Knowing that it would be the last time any of them came back.

*************** *****************

The newsies chatter filled the restaurant when the siblings entered. Making the bell at the door make it's ever-so popular 'ding.'

"Hey guys," Smarts greeted them and then turned her attention back to Specs who was sitting next to her.

The siblings grabbed their chairs that were spaced all across the diner and sat down.

"Oh you missed it," Smarts spoke to Prankster, "Daisy yelled."

"You mean to sell papes?" Prankster asked.

"No, I mean, she yelled at the boys."

Prankster gave a look of disbelief. "Well what were the boys doing?" Prankster asked, but changed her mind when Smarts opened her mouth. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow." Ramble changed the subject.

"Oh yeah," Prankster remembered, "Mute's not coming back with us." She said casually. 

"What?" Marbles and Ramble asked in unison.

"Pardon?" Smarts eyes grew wide.

"Mute didn't want to come back." Prankster explained, "I never said he couldn't come back."

"Yeah, sure," Smarts said in a tone of disbelief.

Prankster sighed, "it's not like that."

"I believe ya," Smarts said, in a tone that clearly stated the opposite. 

"Stop being a Smartass, Smartass." Prankster said a little louder then necessary. 

"Hey," Jack turned around, "What's da matta?"

Before anyone could explain, Smarts spoke up in a voice that was louder than neseccary,

"Prankster's pregnant!"

This caused everyone in the restaurant to stop and stare at Smarts and Prankster. Even the waiters, busboys, and the greasy chef walked out of the back to see what was going on.

Prankster looked around, "What can't take a joke, get back to your lives." And there was peace in the restaurant once more.

*********************** ****************

I know, very short considering how long I've been away, but yeah. Anyway, don't expect an update right away. (finals are next week, NOOO!!!!) So I'll see you guys later. 


End file.
